Misfit
by Churchill Vampiress
Summary: AU/AH Twilight. Music was Bella Swan's life; she was in an alternative rock band but was forced to move away. Life for her is miserable. But can the mysterious, charming Edward change that? Can he make life bearable for the depressed girl? M for language.
1. Chapter 1: The New Girl

**Disclaimer: Twilight is not mine! It belongs to the wonderful Stephenie Meyer. Nor do I own "Into the Ocean" by Blue October.**

* * *

**Chapter 1: The New Girl**

**(EPOV)**

I stared out the back window of the lunchroom in a daze. The hums of all of the shallow thoughts of classmates surrounded me; if I had been human, it would have given me a permanent migraine. I turned, peeking from under my eyelashes, at the rest of my family. Alice was thinking about going to the mall this weekend, Rose was thinking about fixing up a new car, Emmett was wishing it would storm so he could play baseball, and Jasper was…thirsty. He was staring at the back of blonde-haired Hannah Gilbert, hungrily.

"Jasper," I hissed, too low and fast for any human to hear. Simultaneously, all of my siblings looked from me to Jasper. Jasper looked up at me, drawn out of his reverie. "Not here. Not a human." I hissed again. Alice placed a small, reassuring hand on her mate. I turned, a thought drawing my attention from one side of the cafeteria.

It was coming from the unoriginal mind of Jessica, who was staring at the other side of the cafeteria. _Who is _she? She thought with a nasty flare in her voice.

I heard the quiet Angela voice a response – Jessica must have voiced it aloud. "That's Isabella Swan, Chief Swan's daughter."

"Oh; hey, Lauren!" Uh-oh, this could not be good. Jessica's mind was shallow, but Lauren's mind was desert-dry.

"Yes?" came the flowery, annoying voice of Lauren.

Jessica responded sweetly, "Do you want to go see the new girl?" _Maybe we can fix her up; she definitely needs a make-over._

"Sure…" Lauren got up, followed by Jessica, and they walked to the other side of the cafeteria. Before I turned my gaze to where they were headed, I heard Angela's kinder, more in-depth thoughts. _I hope they don't do anything mean. Poor girl looks a mess. I wonder if she needs a friend..._

I looked from the kinder-hearted girl to the one everyone was now buzzing about. I was trying to focus in on the brunette's thoughts, but nothing was coming up. There was no way she couldn't have a thought; even when you tried not to think, you were thinking about not thinking.

I was stumped. The girl was definitely thinking, because she had a funny expression upon her face as the other two talked to her. I could hear _their_ thoughts clear as day; but still, I drew a blank.

I finally decided I would decipher the meaning later; I could ask Carlisle. I just decided to take a look at the newcomer; I had only noticed her face, which had dark make-up and a small silver stud on her right nostril. She had a black headband in her brown hair; her bangs hung over her eye, in a specially-designed sort of way. I looked to what she was wearing; it shouldn't have surprised me after seeing her face, yet it still did. She wore a black shirt with a band's name printed on the front, and a black pair of skinny jeans. Her feet showed off a pair of knee-high boots. She had a single black arm warmer on her right arm. Around her neck she wore a choker with a quarter-sized onyx stone dangling from it.

It was a sight very depressing to look at.

I walked into Biology, ready to relearn about cell anatomy for the trillionth time. I had sat in my usual seat – there was an empty one to my left – when the most enticing – _excruciatingly_ enticing – smell hit my nose. I looked up, already thinking of ways that I could capture and drink from the human, when I realized who it belonged to.

Isabella Swan. Or Bella, as she preferred it. She quietly and determinedly approached the teacher's desk, so he could sign the sheet she held in her hand. She walked down the isle to the only empty desk – the one that was beside me.

_How can I do it? I could take her now, and just dispose of the witnesses. I could take down the entire class in less than a minute! But no…what if someone saw from outside? No…I'll offer to take her to her next class, and I'll lead her away from everyone else…_

_No! I can't do that! Not after all Carlisle built for us! For _me_! I can't do that to my family. I WILL not. I don't want to live with the guilt!_

I held my breath as she clumsily sat down; she had just tripped over a small pile of books in the isle, and if I hadn't been so driven to feed from her, I would have been hiding a fit of laughter. I looked at the girl who was doing this to me. How dare she come from another state, to ruin what Carlisle had made us as a home! How dare she smell so appetizing!

I clenched my jaw, staring at the clearly confused girl. She quickly sat beside me. I scooted my chair as far as it went; she was _entirely_ too appealing, and not just in appearance. She flung her hair over her right shoulder, creating a curtain between us. It sent another wave of flowery sent my way. I had to fight every instinct, every _need_, to keep from pouncing on her then and there. She'd be dead and drained before she even realized what was happening. Oh, how I want that blood! Damn myself for not feeding recently. If I had just fed, it might not be so bad. Of course, nothing has smelled so tempting to me in my century of existence.

That was the longest hour of my existence as a vampire. I didn't even bother trying to listen to the teacher, because I had to force myself not to murder my lab partner for the rest of the school year. _Oh no…_I realized. I'd have to work with this girl. I'd have to talk to her…see her throat…_NO! Do NOT think like that!_ I reminded myself. That's it. I have to get out of here. I'll go to Denali…they'll take me in.

I'd talk to Carlisle first; I'd trade my Volvo for his Mercedes so I wouldn't have to stop for gas anytime soon. If I tried, I could get to Alaska by the following morning. Quite suddenly, the bell rang, and I leaped up from my chair gracefully and left the walking hell behind me.

**(BPOV)**

I ambled up the porch steps, black messenger bag that read "My Chemical Romance" on the side in hand, and grabbed the key from under the eave. After unlocking the door, I replaced the key and shook off my bag. I walked into Charlie's mismatched kitchen, and decided to get the cooking done early. I wasn't hungry; my appetite was lost after biology.

What had been up with that boy? I remember his last name was Cullen; I heard it during roll-call. I sighed, as I gathered ingredients for Charlie's supper. _Focus on dinner. I have the oregano, and the sauce now… _But the Cullen boy just wouldn't get off my mind. His hair was copper-colored and naturally disheveled; his skin was stunningly pale, and he had purple under his eyes like he hadn't slept in a long time. But it was his eyes that I remembered most vividly. His eyes were…onyx. Black. They seriously frightened me. But despite his creepy appearance, I couldn't help but notice how absolutely _beautiful_ he was. It made my innards churn with jealousy. Why did he get to be so good looking?

After placing the lasagna in the oven to cook for Charlie, I grabbed my bag and dashed up the stairs to my room. I quickly rushed through my homework, and then – after turning the computer on – returned several emails. The first several were from my mom – which I returned – and the rest were from my only true friends.

Jason, Ryan, and Matt were all three very close to me; we had started a band from where we lived on Grand Bahama Island. We started out in the garage, but then moved on to playing at local restaurants, at bars and at the occasional fair. Our music was mostly rock, but we occasionally would mix in other genres. I used to be the lead guitarist, and wrote most of the songs we had played.

I pulled out my case of songs I wrote and played in the past; I decided to listen to one of my favorite songs that I'd written; it was titled "Into the Ocean". I placed the CD that I made into my CD player, and allowed Jason's beautiful voice to fill the room.

_I'm just a normal boy  
That sank when I fell overboard  
My ship would leave the country  
But I'd rather swim ashore_

_Without a life vest I'd be stuck again  
Wish I was much more masculine  
Maybe then I could learn to swim  
Like 'fourteen miles away'_

I looked around at my plain, boring-colored walls. They were still the same colors as from when I was a happier child. I had always been an artsy person; I liked to paint in oil and acrylics as well. Usually I turned to the ocean for inspiration. I had had the perfect life – I was part of a locally popular band, I lived in the perfect town, had a perfect house, I had many friends, and lived as a happy teenager.

Of course, now my parents shattered that perfect life.

My mom had met a guy in his late twenties named Phil; Phil was alright, he was nice enough, but since he played Baseball, he traveled a lot and we had to move. And now they had settled in Phoenix; it was too dry, for my taste. I liked tan – like sand – and pure blue – like the crystal-clear Bahama water. I disliked the squashy green stuff that grew on everything here; it appeared to be an alien world. It was too rainy, dreary, and cold. I preferred sunny and wet; and in order to meet my standards, it would have to be a beach in the Caribbean. Like the place I lived. Now I was taken with the color black…the color my life had turned.

My life was ruined. I no longer could write songs that my band would play live; I no longer could escape the stresses of life by walking along the sandy beach; I no longer could feel _home_ when I snorkeled and scuba-dived with the dolphins; I no longer had any _friends_.

I spun around, moving with the music, as I sang the song that, had I been on Grand Bahama Island, would have been coming out of my best friend Jason's (the lead singer of my band) mouth.

_Where is the coastguard  
I keep looking each direction  
For a spotlight, give me something  
I need something for protection  
Maybe flotsam junk will do just fine  
the jetsam sunk, I'm left behind  
I'm treading for my life believe me  
(How can I keep up this breathing)_ Ryan and Matt sang.

I glanced over at my alarm clock to check the time – 5:17 – Charlie would be home any minute.

_Not knowing how to think  
I scream aloud, begin to sink  
My legs and arms are broken down  
With envy for the solid ground  
I'm reaching for the life within me  
How can one man stop his ending  
I thought of just your face  
Relaxed, and floated into space_

_I want to swim away but don't know how  
Sometimes it feels just like I'm falling in the ocean  
Let the waves up take me down  
Let the hurricane set in motion... yeah  
Let the rain of what I feel right now...come down  
Let the rain come down  
Let the rain come down_

I continued to sing along with Jason, surprised by my actions. This was the first time I'd listened to a song by my band in a long time. How I missed my friends; I was now an outcast. So, I turned to one of the things I liked best – music.

_Now waking to the sun  
I calculate what I had done  
Like jumping from the bow (yeah)  
Just to prove I knew how (yeah)  
It's midnight's late reminder of  
The loss of her, the one I love_ Ryan and Matt joined in for a second.

Now Ryan and I sang, me singing "Into the ocean, end it all" and Ryan singing "good-bye".

_Into the ocean, end it all  
Into the ocean, end it all  
Into the ocean, end it all  
into the ocean, end it all_

The voices of my other friends from the band then sounded after me, and I felt a tear gather in my eye. It slid down my cheek, and my voice slightly wavered as I started singing Jason's part once more.

_I want to swim away but don't know how  
Sometimes it feels just like I'm falling in the ocean  
Let the waves up take me down  
Let the hurricane set in motion (yeah)  
Let the rain of what I feel right now...come down  
Let the rain come down  
Let the rain come down_

Ryan and I then sang, singing the same lines as before – me saying "Into the ocean, end it all" and Ryan saying "goodbye".

_Into the ocean (goodbye) end it all (goodbye)  
(In to space)  
Into the ocean (goodbye) end it all (goodbye)  
Into the ocean (goodbye) end it all (goodbye)  
Into the ocean (goodbye) end it all (goodbye)  
Into the ocean (goodbye) end it all (goodbye)  
Into the ocean (goodbye) end it all (goodbye)  
(I thought of just your face…)_

By now I was sobbing silent tears. How could life be so unfair? I _needed_ my previous life. Even if I couldn't have it exactly the same…couldn't I find something I loved just as much?

* * *

**A/N: So, what did ya think?**


	2. Chapter 2: Tears and Talent

**Disclaimer: Nope, still don't own Twilight. Never will. Don't we all wish…except Stephenie Meyer, of course.**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Outcast**

**(BPOV)**

The rest of the school week went by quickly. I declined several people's offerings in going to see movies or to go shopping. The Cullen boy – I found out his first name was Edward – didn't even show up. Was I that bad?

Earlier in the week, I had asked Charlie about the Cullens. It surprised me how he acted – defensive. He told me that Edward had four other siblings – Alice, Emmett, Jasper, and Rosalie – and that his mother Esme did not work. His father, Carlisle, worked as a doctor at the hospital. And I found out that Esme and Carlisle adopted the whole lot of children. That surprised me.

Now it was Monday and I sat, waiting for class to start in Biology; I was distracted by my own daydreams of the Bahamas. I didn't realize that I had sketched an entire blank page of various things I missed – my house, my family's yacht, the Atlantic Spotted and Bottlenose Dolphins, the Palm trees, and my friends and I playing in our band – until something tore me out of my reverie.

"That's really good," I started at the sound of an extremely melodic voice beside me. I opened my eyes wide in surprise.

Edward had returned.

And he was different. What was different about him, I wasn't sure…

"Forgive me for not properly introducing myself last Tuesday; I was not having the best day. My name is Edward Cullen." His kindness seemed completely honest. I blinked again, and then finally sputtered out words.

"H-hi. I'm – "

"Bella Swan. Yes, my father knows Chief Swan." He said, and he smiled down at me with beautiful, dazzling topaz eyes and stunning white teeth.

Topaz! That's what was different about him! His eyes were _topaz_, not onyx like the first day he came! "Did you get contacts?" I blurted out, and felt myself blush. He looked at me curiously. "You're eyes," I explained. "Last week they were onyx. Now they're topaz."

"Oh…" he seemed surprised. "No, I didn't."

"Huh…" I said, completely embarrassed. I was quite sure I looked like a tomato, and was grateful he didn't bring up the subject again. "Hey, how did you know my name?" I asked suddenly.

"Everyone in Forks knows it! We've been waiting for you for a long time – "

"No," I interrupted. "I mean, how did you know to call me Bella? Ch – Dad, I mean, calls me Isabella behind my back; everyone seemed to know me like that."

"Oh," he repeated. "Do you want me to call you Isa – "

"No," I smiled a real smile. "I like Bella better." He gave a small smile, and we turned to the front as the teacher started lecturing.

**(EPOV)**

I had forced myself to come back. I would not give in to Isabella Swan. I would not tear apart my family. Besides, I _wanted_ to go back. So, I hunted plenty before I came…and I was relieved to find that I could bear to be near her. It was definitely not easy, but I did it. And I had been coming back to school every day; it was now Thursday.

I watched as Bella walked off to her ancient red Chevy truck through a heavy downpour. Today, she wore a black skirt that's hem ended above her knees, a red, form-fitting shirt with the band name "Rise Against" printed across it, and a black HIM hoodie. Once again, she wore her knee-high boots and choker chain.

Halfway there, she stumbled over her own to feet and her stuff scattered everywhere; luckily, she caught herself before she fell. Again, I had failed that day to come up with anything from her mind. But two other mind voices did come up.

Lauren and Jessica walked by, laughing like there was no tomorrow. Their minds were both overwhelmingly annoying and immature. And it made me cringe what they were thinking about her. "Klutz!" That was Jessica's giggle.

"Did the sandy desert cushion you when you fell in Phoenix, Swan?" That of course was Lauren. I watched helplessly – I was seemingly frozen in place – as they continued to torment her.

I finally summoned up the strength that I ought to have had, and snapped loudly enough for them to hear: "Knock it off!"

They darted away, and I quickly walked – quickly for a human, that is – over to assist Bella. She had just gathered her things when I reached her; or, at least the spot she had nearly fallen. I then realized she had already reached her truck and was unlocking it. Though people were talking, tires were squealing, motors were running, and the rain was pouring, I could still hear with my hunter ears a sniffle coming from the dark-clothed, rain-soaked girl.

XxXxXxX

That night, I went to her house.

I positioned myself in the tree outside her window; any human would have difficulty hearing or seeing. But I heard, saw, _and_ smelled with my hunter's senses. I heard her cry and scream from frustration. I saw her on her bed, knees under her chin, arms wrapped around her legs. The black mascara was running down her cheeks as she cried. I could even smell the salty tears from where I sat. I was surprised to find my insides squirm with hate for the girls that did this to her – but then I wondered, was that really what she was crying about?

I looked around her room; it was colorful and full of life. Then I saw her, dark-clothed Isabella Swan. She was obviously not like this before; what caused her to be this way? _I'll ask her tomorrow_, I thought. I never had reacted this way to a human before. I didn't consider them _prey_, but I wasn't really fond of them either. Why did Bella Swan interest me? _Probably because I wanted to unravel the mystery of her past and why I can't read her mind_, I decided.

Then she sat up, wiped her face with the back of her hands, and pulled something out of a case under her bed. When I realized what it was, my eyes opened wide. _An electric guitar?_

It was a shiny black Fender, from what I could tell. I watched as she plugged it in, tuned it, and began to play with the pick in her hand. I raised my eyebrows; she was playing a song I'd never heard before. _Did she write it?_ I wondered. The sound was powerful to my sensitive ears, but I liked it nonetheless. Then her voice joined in with the beat, and I found I admired it. She definitely had a rare talent.

I stayed the rest of the night.

* * *

**Again: REVIEW!**


	3. Chapter 3: Friends?

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, only my plot and my fictional characters.**

**Author's Note: Well, back from Hawaii! It was amazing. I went in a shark cage, on a Manta Ray Dive, snorkeled the reefs, and went whale/dolphin watching. Oh! I got to swim with Sea Turtles, too! Anywho...as I promised, chapter three!**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Friends?**

**(BPOV)**

I looked at Edward from where I sat beside him in Biology, eyebrows raised. "You want to know…what?" Why was he curious about me? Did I understand him right? It was the middle of class, and he had just blurted out a question.

He gave me a small smile, and asked simply, "Why did you move here?"

I blinked. No one had asked me this…of course, no one talked to me or even _approached_ me anymore. Not since most were either rude or I just didn't want to do the thing they wanted to do (like going to the movies, shopping, or even hiking). "Um…it's complicated."

"I have time." He stated a matter-of-factly.

"Well…" I paused, not sure how to continue. I wasn't even sure I _wanted_ to continue – I'd never told anyone this before; not in this town, at least. But after looking at his truly curious face, it just slipped out. "My mom got remarried to this guy named Phil…" I hesitated.

"And you don't like him?" He said it like a sentence.

"No. Phil's fine. It's just…" I sighed, and looked down at my hands. "Phil's a ball player, strictly minor league, and he travels a lot. We moved to Phoenix last year." I grimaced, as I thought about how often I scraped myself up on the rocky surface.

"You don't like Phoenix. Where did you live before?" he asked. I met his gaze; he was staring at me with intense topaz eyes, which showed both curiosity and understanding. It compelled me to keep going.

Even I could hear the depression and longing in my voice as I spoke now. "On Grand Bahama Island. We lived a minute away from the ocean, in a beautiful two story, white-with-black-shudders house. It had a wrap-around porch and everything…"

"I'm guessing you miss it there?" he asked, a hint of some kind of emotion I couldn't place in his voice. It was something between sorrow and regret.

"You have no idea…" I said with a sigh. "It isn't just the house, though…the whole _place_. It was my heaven on this earth; that's the best way to describe it."

"What was so great?" he asked. He seemed to have some kind of determination in his tone; I was still surprised he was so interested.

"Well…I loved the mood of the town, for one. I had a lot of friends, three of which I feel like are my brothers. I had one that was like a sister…" I smiled to myself as the bright smiling faces of Matt, Ryan, Jason, and Leah filled my sight. "The boys and I had a band together," I said, half to myself.

"What instrument did you play?" I looked up at him, and some kind of humor was playing across his face; it was like he had some inside-joke.

"Electric guitar; I was the lead guitarist. Jason was the singer, Ryan played guitar as well, and Matt played the drums."

"What kind of music did you play?" Again, the humored look.

"Mostly rock, sometimes alternative," I started sketching a dolphin on my paper. "I usually wrote the lyrics."

"Really? Can I hear you sometime?"

I stopped my drawing to gawk at him. Was he crazy? Was he entirely loopy? His expression showed he meant it. "Ah…I suppose." I finally managed.

"That's really good," he pointed to my sketch. "Where'd you learn to draw?"

"I taught myself. I've always had a knack for art. I also paint in oil and acrylics," I added shading to the shape of the dolphin, and then filled in various details. Now, I drew a Bottlenose. "I got my inspiration mostly from the ocean. I used to scuba and snorkel frequently. I even befriended the local dolphin population." I smirked; everyone used to call me the Dolphin Whisperer. I glanced back down at the sketch in front of me, when he spoke again.

"I'm sorry you had to move." His voice had so much sincerity that I was forced to look at him.

I gave a weak smile; it was all I could manage. "Thanks," I whispered. I jumped as the bell suddenly rang, and he dashed out through the door like usual. I scowled; just when I thought I made a friend, he runs away from me. I had opened myself up to him; I hadn't talked to I had opened myself up to him; I hadn't talked to _any_body about my past since I moved. Apparently I was supposed to walk this earth alone.

**(EPOV)**

I watched as Bella walked to her truck once more from the driver's seat in my Volvo. She seemed gloomy once more. I had at least unraveled one mystery about her; now I wanted to figure out why I couldn't hear her thoughts.

I was drawn out of my reverie as Rosalie and Emmett got into the back seat, and Jasper and Alice were approaching. _I'll go back tonight_, I decided.

XxXxXxX

And so, I returned. Tonight, I watched as she threw things around her room; her face was anguished. Finally, at about two in the morning, she calmed down and finished her homework. I sighed; I just didn't under_stand_ this girl. _If only I could hear her thoughts_, I thought.

I had discussed that topic with Carlisle; his theory was the same as mine – that Bella's mind was on a frequency I couldn't read. _I suppose I'll just have to figure out more about her_, I decided. I silently ran back to the house.

* * *

**Okay! Well, as we speak, I'm working on chapter four. It may take a couple of days to finish (I'm still unpacking form Hawaii), but I will have it out!**

**Anyone read the 7th Harry Potter? I got it the day it came out (in Hawaii, in Honolulu's Barnes & Noble!), but read it on the overnight plane ride home. It's so good!**

**Woohoo! Only 9 days 'til Eclipse!**


	4. Chapter 4: Correspondences

**Author's Note: Well, I hope you enjoy this chapter. I've been busy volunteering at my local zoo and running errands.**

**Disclaimer: Nope, still don't own Twilight, New Moon, or even the soon-to-be-released Eclipse. Nope - I'm not Stephenie Meyer. sighs in defeat**

**Chapter 4: Correspondences**

**(EPOV)**

I watched from my usual lunchroom table as Bella walked into the line; today, she was wearing a red and white shirt with a clock that said "System of a Down" and in smaller letters, "Mezmerize" and a pair of jeans. She had the same black-hooded sweater as yesterday; she also wore the same black boots.

She also wore the same, saddened expression.

I decided I'd try to talk to her again; maybe I could cheer her up.

XxXxXxX

"So, tell me more about your friends," I whispered. The teacher had already started to speak, and Bella had nearly been late into class so I hadn't been able to speak to her then.

I looked over at her, and she had a confused look upon her face. I was about to clarify that I meant the ones in the Bahamas, but she started to whisper back. "Why?" She had the confused look still on her face.

I blinked. "Well, I'm curious."

She shook her head, as if clearing away shock, and said, "Well…what do you want to know?"

"I dunno…what were they like?"

She blinked, and then cleared her throat quietly. "Well, Jason was the first person I met; we met in elementary school. We were practically brother and sister. Jason's life was practically devoted to music; and he had a great voice. Jason is seventeen. Ryan was Jason's friend throughout middle school, so that's how I met him. Ryan was basically the same – devoted to music. He's seventeen as well. Matt was also close to me. We met because Matt was friends with Ryan _and_ Jason in middle school. Matt was the most honest of the boys; he was completely and utterly faithful. He's already eighteen. And I met Leah because she is Matt's girlfriend. They absolutely _love_ each other." For a second, a look of longing crossed her face.

"Leah became my only true friend that was a girl. Her father owns the largest ranch in the Bahamas; they raise cattle and horses. Leah is definitely a cowgirl." She smiled, remembering something only she could see. I was _still_ frustrated I couldn't hear her thoughts.

"I used to go on round-ups with her family. It was actually a lot of fun. We also used to ride along the beach. Leah's the same age as Matt - eighteen.

"I'm still practicing my skills on drawing equines and bovines…I just _can't_ get their body structure right…" she began to mainly talk to herself. But I smiled, because she no longer wore the depressed look on her face.

XxXxXxX

**(BPOV)**

I rubbed my knees, wincing, on my bed. I had, yet again, tripped while walking _up_ the stairs. "That's gonna bruise…" I mumbled to myself. I walked over, deciding to wait a minute on my homework, and turned on my ancient computer. I wanted to see if one of my friends had written to me yet; Edward asking me questions about my friends earlier had brought on another longing for the friends I was forced to desert.

I worked on my trigonometry as my computer finished loading; I was nearly done by the time I had my email up. I scrolled down the list of new emails, searching for any sign my friends contacted me. My heart leapt as I saw one from Jason's email address, dated from two days ago. I clicked and read, several times through.

_Hey Bella! This is Jason, Ryan, and Matt. (Though it is I, Jason, typing.__) We really miss you. Sorry we couldn't contact sooner, a huge hurricane practically destroyed the island and it has taken months for electricity to come back on. But we as well as you know how that goes…_

_How are you holding up? Last I heard, you moved to your father's house, right? Well, we're saving up, and once we have the money, we're coming to visit!_

_We've actually tried writing new songs but, well…we suck. You were the key to making the band, and now, well…it's not really a band, is it? I can spare some money to call you long distance. I think we all can. Well, talk to you soon._

_J,R, & M_

I quickly replied.

_Hey guys! I thought I'd never hear from you. I recall hearing about that hurricane; I was really worried about you. How's Leah's ranch? Is it okay? Is the island rebuilt now?_

_I'm doing…okay, I'm not going to lie to you. I'm doing horrible. I have no friends here in this sucky town…everyone is…I dunno…well, let's just say they don't accept someone like…me…into the community very well. Even Charlie avoids me._

_I still play and write lyrics. I have a few new songs that I'll send you sometime. Maybe you can perform your parts, and you can mail the recording back, and then I can do my part, and we can blend them together? Weird, but it _could_ work._

_How are the dolphins? How are your families? I envy you guys, you know. I sometimes still cry myself to sleep. I can't wait to graduate, so I can get out of this hellhole and go home…to my _real_ home…with you._

_Well, I've gotta get back to homework. I'll talk to you later._

_B_

_P.S. Jason, you better call me! Charlie won't let me call you 'cause he's cheap. B._

I sent that email, and was about to log out, until I saw an email from Leah that was dated from last night. I eagerly opened it.

_Hey, Bella! It's Leah, obviously. How are you? I'm sorry you had to move in with Charlie. That blows._

_Well, I have good and bad news. The bad news is, Hurricane Elena completely destroyed the ranch; we only had a few animal losses, but mostly, everyone is fine. The good news is my dad is rebuilding it. It's nearly complete, and we'll have it back on runnin' in no time._

_I'm in Nevada right now! Can you keep a secret…and a promise? The promise you have to make is that you will keep what I tell you _completely_ secret; that includes keeping it from the boys…especially Matt._

_Okay…the reason I'm in Nevada is because my father is helping me to start my own ranch! It's up near the Sierra Nevada Mountains, and there are mustangs _everywhere_! It's breathtakingly beautiful here. Isn't that great? I'll be able to visit you a lot! I'm thrilled…I just hope Matt will come with me; I can't bear the thought of life without him._

_Well, I have to get back to work. My father and I had a short break so I decided to email you; we're setting up fencing right now. The house on the land is awesome too…and the barn, well, it is a big one. Ooh…I can't wait to try my horse training skills…I'm planning on adopting some of the mustangs that are rounded up by the government._

_Okay, I've gotta go. Hang in there, 'k cowgirl?_

_Love,_

_Leah_

I blinked; Leah was moving to Nevada? That had always been her dreams. I smiled…she and the boys were going to visit! I quickly responded.

_Leah! Oh God, I've missed you. I'm hardly holding it together, Leah. I really miss you guys. I have no friends here in Washington, and Charlie hardly talks to me. The ocean is far away and frigid, and there are no farms around here to board a horse. Not that I have the money, anyways._

_Congratulations on the ranch! I won't breathe a word. Matt will definitely come with you, I know him all too well. I'm definitely going to have to visit when it's up and running._

_Sorry about your father's ranch; I hope the animals that died were not any you cared strongly for.  
_

_Well, I really need to go. It's getting late and I need to try and make dinner. I'll talk to you soon! Good luck!_

_Love,_

_Bella_

I sent it and closed off my email, then quickly shut off my computer. I dashed downstairs, and went to fix some fish. Ugh…you could only have fish so many times…well, I'll rephrase that. _I_ could only have fish so many times; _Charlie_ could have fish for all three meals every day of his life and he'd never tire of it.

I was bursting with joy that my friends had written to me…and Leah and Matt would be _so close_!

XxXxXxX

But I had grown sad once more once I realized it would probably be _months_ before I saw them. I groaned at that realization. Why was life so unfair? Wait – why was it unfair to _me_? Everyone else was doing fine! I once more allowed tears to fall that night.

It was just not fair.

* * *

**A/N: Okay, so R&R! I'll update when I get...um, let's say...3-5 new reviews. And please be kind enough to review! It only takes - at most - a minute. Thanks!**


	5. Chapter 5: Of  Ice and Accidents

**Author's Note: Well, I got three new reviews, so here's the next chapter. I'm working on the next chapter now. I hope you guys like the story...like I said said, I have low self-esteem as a writer...Anyways...here's chapter 5!**

**Disclaimer**

* * *

**(BPOV)**

I stared, bored, through the window in my room. It was Saturday, and – much to my displeasure – snowing. Hard.

I hated snow. All snow was was frozen rain, and I hated rain too. The only wetness I liked was water you could swim in – mostly meaning the ocean.

So, I was stuck in the house, with nothing to do. I had finished my homework after school yesterday; I only had two small assignments. I longed for the sand with the sun hanging high…I longed for the cool waves and salty taste of the ocean. I longed for the call of the seagull and the squeal of a dolphin. But mostly, I longed for my friends. Or even _any_ friend; I was utterly alone in this tiny town. With a sigh, I stood from where I sat on my bed, and checked my email.

I hadn't received an email back from Leah, but I did get one from the boys; they had asked me what Forks was like, how I was holding up in more detail, and informed me of more news. I replied to their questions, and forwarded new songs I wrote. They agreed to play their part; I'd play mine on my own recording, and then would combine the two so it was like I was there playing with them.

I got out my guitar, deciding to practice with the song they were recording first.

I plugged it in, tuned it, and plucked at the strings with the pick. I got out the sheet music I wrote, and started to play the loud tune; I sang pitifully with the lyrics that Jason would have sung on the recording.

_Oh baby don't you know I suffer?  
Oh baby can you hear me moan?  
You caught me under false pretenses  
How long before you let me go?_

I knew Charlie probably would have burst in if he was home, because this song involved a lot more noise. Thankfully, he was at the station.

_You set my soul alight  
You set my soul alight  
_  
_You set my soul alight_

In the background, Ryan and Matt would sing these lines:

_Glaciers melting in the dead of night  
And the superstars sucked into the supermassive_

I continued to sing in Jason's part.

_You set my soul alight  
_(_Glaciers melting in the dead of night  
And the superstars sucked into the supermassive_)

I enjoyed the sound of my guitar a lot in this song; it was a lot louder and was different than how I played it usually.

_I thought I was a fool for no one.  
Oh baby I'm a fool for you  
You're the queen of the superficial  
And how long before you tell the truth  
__  
You set my soul alight  
You set my soul alight_

_You set my soul alight  
(Glaciers melting in the dead of night  
And the superstars sucked into the supermassive)_

_You set my soul alight  
(Glaciers melting in the dead of night  
And the superstars sucked into the supermassive)_

The next part Jason was supposed to whisper.

_Supermassive black hole  
Supermassive black hole  
Supermassive black hole  
_

I couldn't wait until I could hear the finished version of this.

_Glaciers melting in the dead of night  
And the superstars sucked into the supermassive_

_Glaciers melting in the dead of night  
And the superstars sucked into the supermassive_

_You set my soul alight  
(Glaciers melting in the dead of night  
And the superstars sucked into the supermassive)_

_You set my soul alight  
(Glaciers melting in the dead of night  
And the superstars sucked into the supermassive)_

The next part was whispered once again.

_Supermassive black hole  
Supermassive black hole  
Supermassive black hole_

I let my hand fall from the guitar; I didn't even realize that I had been completely happy by playing until the weight of the world crashed down on me. With a sigh, I put my guitar away and walked downstairs to fix myself some lunch.

XxXxXxX

It was snowing again on Monday morning. A thin sheet of ice layered the ground; I winced. I was sure to fall at some point today, most likely in front of the whole school.

After a granola bar breakfast and downing some milk straight from the jug (Charlie had already left for work, which is how I got away with this), I rushed outside. Big mistake.

I instantly fell, smack on my behind. I howled out in pain; my tailbone throbbed horribly. "Hopefully I didn't break it…" I groaned to myself. I carefully stood, walking slow, deliberate steps now. I hated my clumsiness; of course, I had just been reckless.

I was surprised to see that Charlie had placed chains on my tires to keep them from sliding across the ice. I smiled; Charlie may not talk to me, but I was still his daughter and he cared for my well-being.

I drove to school in silence; the parking lot was filling up when I arrived. I parked, slid out of the car carefully, and walked to the end of the truck Charlie had bought for me. There, four cars down, stood Edward. And he was as God-like as ever.

That was when I heard it – tires squealing. I spun around, nearly toppling over again, to find a large blue van spinning out of control…and heading straight for my truck. And I was in the middle.

I couldn't move – it was frozen. Everything was happening at once; not in slow-motion like on the movies. Edward was standing, a shocked and panicked expression on his face; students were screaming alarms, teachers were running. And the van was nearly upon me.

That was when something _else_ collided with me, from the side. I felt my head smack on the asphalt and ice; my eyes were tight shut, and I felt a pair of icy hands pulled me from where I had fallen, and drag me away; then I heard the grind of metal as the van wrapped around my truck, and it _still_ seemed to be moving. Then, finally – after some more groaning on the van's part – it settled down.

I chose then to open my eyes. They were met with an ocher set. Edward spoke, and his voice was flowing with worry. "Bella, are you okay?" I blinked, trying to comprehend what he had just said; I was still in shock. "Bella?"

I blinked again, trying to clear my head, and cleared my throat. "Uh…"

"You hit your head hard back there…"

"Ow." I said simply. It surprised me then to see sudden amusement on his face.

"That's what I thought. Come on," he helped me stand, and the paramedics that had arrived a mere second ago placed me on a stretcher. Edward provided them with the information that I had hit my head, and they – embarrassingly – placed a brace on my neck.

"My head is fine!" I complained. They were about to shut the door, when one asked if Edward wanted to come with me. He must have nodded, because then he was suddenly at my side.

"So, how did you get – " he cut me off.

"Later, Bella." His tone was firm.

XxXxXxX

I was sitting on a hospital bed, thankfully without the neck brace. Edward stood, smirking, across from me. I don't know why he thought this was so funny. Maybe he hit his own head.

Tyler Crowley was in the bed beside me, with many more cuts and bruises, and kept chanting over and over, 'I'm sorry Bella's and 'I lost control's.

Finally, after nearly loosing my control, I said, "Tyler, it's okay, I'm not hurt."

He still was apologizing, and Edward was still smirking. My life was hell.

That was when a young, very handsome doctor came around the corner. He had the same color of skin as Edward, and the same purple bruises under his eyes. His eyes, like Edwards, were topaz. This was obviously –

"Hi, I'm Dr. Carlisle Cullen. So you are Isabella Swan?"

"Bella," Edward corrected before I could. "She likes to be called Bella." I gave Edward a small glare.

"Alright, Bella, so what did you injure."

"I hit my head," I mumbled. "But honestly, I feel _fine_. It doesn't even hurt anymore."

Carlisle came over to me, and began to feel around the back of my head with his fingertips. I winced, and he looked at me in the eyes.

"Tender?"

"No, not really. Probably a bruise."

"Well, I'm going to take a quick CAT scan to check that you don't have a concussion, okay?"

I nodded, and waited impatiently to get out of this hospital.

I started to think about the accident again; that was when I remembered – Edward was four cars down, how did he get to me so fast?

"Edward," I said, and he looked curiously at me. His mouth was still slightly curved as a smile.

"Yes?"

"How did you get to me so fast?"

He blinked, clearly surprised. Then he became serious; his tone urgent and warning. "What are you talking about Bella? I was right beside you."

"No, I saw – " I was interrupted when nurses came to take me to where I'd get my scan.

XxXxXxX

"Everything seems fine," Carlisle informed me as he looked through the scan results.

"Told you so," I muttered under my breath. I thought I saw Edward smirk out of the corner of my eye.

"Charlie is waiting in the lobby to take you home. Now, unfortunately Tyler, I'm going to have to keep you here longer…"

"Edward, can I have a word with you?" I whispered; I had already slid off the bed and gotten on my coat.

His face was serious again. He gave a nod once, and we walked, leaving the still-apologizing Tyler with Carlisle. We found a private place behind a curtain, and Edward said curtly, "Yes, Isabella?"

"How did you get over to me so quickly?" I repeated my question.

"Like I said, I was right beside – "

"No, you weren't! I remember seeing you, four cars down! How did you move so fast? I promise, I won't tell anyone!"

He didn't answer. And it seemed he wasn't going to. "I'm going to keep asking, you know."

"Then prepare to be disappointed," he snapped. I jumped slightly at his tone. And with that, Edward left, his gait as graceful and quick as ever.

I walked into the lobby, to find – to my horror – practically the entire school. I felt my cheeks go red, and I walked with Charlie out of the hospital and we drove in silence back home.

* * *

**A/N: Okay, what did ya think? Okay, please review! I'll update once I get another three new reviews. That means 16 total reviews, people! It only takes a second of your time to review, so...please do! The song is Supermassive Black Hole by Muse...you should definately check the song out if you haven't heard it. It's awesome.**

**Oh, and sorry I had to repost this chapter, the lyrics for Muse's song were partially deleted...how that happened, I may never know. Thanks for reading!**


	6. Chapter 6: The Invitations

**Author's Note: Sorry I kept having to change the last chapter, I forgot to write something and, also, something happened when I uploaded it so some things were deleted. Grrr. Anyways...here's chapter 6. Tell me what you think. UPDATE: I changed a bit of the part where Bella says that Edward regrets saving her life, so, frequent readers, read that again.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own, don't sue.**

* * *

**(BPOV)**

I sat awkwardly beside Edward in Biology; he hadn't talked to me since yesterday morning. I wanted to talk, but it seemed Edward had other things better to do. "Hello Edward," I said pleasantly. I was trying to tell him I'd behave. He merely nodded. That was all. And to think, he had seemed so kind, in times when no one else was.

And now, Edward was suddenly as cold as the ice that covered the ground outside. It seemed that the only person who could've become my friend was no longer such.

XxXxXxX

The following nights, I was plagued with dreams of Edward. He was inhumanely beautiful as always; the lighting around us was black, but there was a dim light radiating from his skin. He stood, looking at me, and then turned, walking away into the blackness that was surrounding us. I rushed after him, but no matter how hard or fast I ran, I couldn't catch up to him. And no matter how hard I yelled, he never turned.

I woke up with a start, and found, the rest of the night, that I couldn't sleep.

XxXxXxX

It had been over a week since Edward stopped talking to me, and already I found a huge weight in my chest. No one talked to me. No one, that is, except Tyler Crowley, who would not stop apologizing for nearly crushing me to death. And no matter how much I tried to convince him that I was fine and it was an accident, and just to forget it happened, he was relentless.

I was surprised when Edward's velvety voice spoke beside me in Biology, after all those days of silence. "I'm sorry I haven't spoken to you," he said. "But I think it is best that we don't be friends."

I stared at him in confusion, when something finally clicked. "I know what's wrong now. I know now why you won't talk to me."

He turned and looked at me funnily. "You regret saving me," I said simply.

His odd look turned to one of fury. "What?" he asked, or, more like, growled; the venom in his voice should have scared me, but it didn't.

"You regret saving me," I repeated. "You know what? You should've let it crush me. I know you regret it. I even regret it…at least then the pain of living would end."

"_How could you THINK that?_" he suddenly snarled. It was quiet, but fierce.

I jumped, and, for a second, fear flitted across my face. This time, his outburst _had_ scared me. "You shouldn't think that way. Life is something to treasure. And, I do _not_ regret it." He said this with his voice low and menacing.

"You don't, do you?" she snapped back, once I regained my composure. "I've heard that line before. Of course you do."

He shook his head, and glared at me straight into the eye.

"That's not true."

"Oh yeah? Then what is why can't we be friends?" But I couldn't receive and answer because the bell rang – so, instead, I jumped up like Edward so often did, and stormed out.

That is, of course, until my toe stuck in the door jam and all of my books fell from my arms. I grumbled to myself, about to pick them up, when Edward was there, my books in his arms. He gave them to me, and I said stubbornly, "Thanks."

He responded the same way. "You're welcome," he snapped. And we walked off in different directions.

XxXxXxX

I sat in my truck, because Edward's silver Volvo was blocking my exit. And he was looking in my direction, smirking. I clenched the steering wheel until my knuckles were white.

That was when I heard the knock on my window. I started, and then rolled the window down. "Tyler?"

Tyler had been released from the hospital with minor cuts and bruises, unfortunately for me. He'd already apologized a million times already, what could he want _now_?

"Hi, Bella. Um…I was wondering… maybe, about if you'd come to the dance with me?"

"Tyler, that dance is Girls' Choice," I informed him. Already two boys had asked me the same question a mere few minutes ago, probably because they felt sorry for me. Kind, but no thank you. I had told them I was going to Seattle that weekend, because I actually needed to. I was in need of new books.

"Oh, I know, I was wondering…if, maybe…well…" _Spit it out, Tyler! _"If you'd ask me?"

I fought hard trying not to laugh. Tyler asked if I would ask him to the dance? "No, Tyler, I'm not even going."

"Really?" he asked, a frown on his face.

"Really, Tyler. I'm going to Seattle that weekend. Besides, I can't dance worth a crap. Thanks for the…er…offer, though." With that I rolled up my window, and backed out – Edward had already pulled away.

XxXxXxX

**(EPOV)**

I pulled away from where I had purposely blocked Bella from leaving; I had heard Tyler approaching from his thoughts.

As I left, I heard him think, _All well, I guess I can wait to take her to Prom…_

I rolled my eyes and felt a piercing emotion in my gut. What was it? It was not one I recognized; or at least not one I'd felt before.

I pulled into our driveway, and Emmett, Rosalie, Alice, and Jasper vanished into the house. I still sat, staring out the windshield. It just _bothered_ me that I couldn't place this emotion. I'd definitely have to think about it.

XxXxXxX

That night, I returned to Bella's house. It was the first time in a long time. I checked to see that she was asleep, and then I cautiously used the key under the eave to get into the house. Now, normally I could just get in through the window, but it just felt wrong at the moment. Especially if she wasn't fully asleep.

I made sure my footsteps were completely soundless as I walked into her silent room. The only noise was that of the faint sound of her innocent breaths. I gazed around her room, taking in the youthful color and cheeriness; then my eyes strayed back to the dark-clad girl on the bed. Out of the corner of my eye, something caught my attention on her nightstand: when I turned my full attention to it, I saw several prescription bottles of medications. I took one in my hand, reading the label; I recognized it immediately from my training in medical school – an antidepressant. I replaced it on the table, and picked up the remaining two – both antidepressants as well. I set them down, and looked at the girl in front of me.

How could something so beautiful, so _innocent_, be so troubled? She didn't deserve it. After finally being able to pry my gaze from her beautiful face, I looked around her silent room. On her desk sat an ancient, out-dated computer and folders of music sheets and lyrics; _her_ music. I looked at it, unable to resist the temptation.

I opened one vanilla folder, and a small picture fluttered out, falling onto the floor. I picked it up, and looked at its occupants.

There stood a younger Bella, in a nice looking blue tank top and jeans. The backdrop appeared to be a seaside club at night; I couldn't be certain. Bella had her arms wrapped around the shoulders of two guys; the one to her right was tall – about 5'8 – and had hazel eyes and sandy-brown, short hair. To her left were three others. The one she had her armed wrapped to her left around tall as well, probably 5'10, and he had brown hair that was longer than the man to her right, but still short. His eyes were brown. To his left was a man with honey-blond hair and blue eyes; his arm was around a girl about 5'6, with a curtain of mahogany-colored hair; her eyes were a vivid blue.

But it was the smile Bella wore that lit the picture.

I flipped it onto the back, where there was scribbled writing; I recognized it to be Bella's.

_Jason, me, Ryan, Matt, and Leah – Jack's Club, Bahamas, May 2005._

So these were the friends she had told me about. Looking at the picture, I saw so much life, so much happiness, that my stomach lurched. She came from being this wonderful, happy girl to…that. I had glanced back at the dark lump that was Bella.

I placed the picture back in the folder, completely forgetting the lyrics I had intended to look at.

I wouldn't talk to her. I _couldn't_ talk to her. She was at risk just sitting beside me in Biology! I made to stroll out of her room, when her voice stopped me in my tracks.

"Edward?" her voice was curious, longing, and sweet. Did she wake up? I turned, about ready to make a lie…but it was no need, for she merely rolled over, eyes still closed, and muttered, "Edward…"

And I knew I could not ignore her any longer.

* * *

**A/N: Okay, so, like usual, _please_ review! I want to know that people are still reading it! I'll update again once I receive...hmm...4-6 reviews. That's right people! So, please spare a few seconds and tell me your thoughts! Well, thoughts on the story, of course, I don't want to hear everything like Edward...that would suck...poor Edward...okay, I'll stop.**


	7. Chapter 7: Hope For a Friend

**Author's Note: Wow, five lovely reviews! My heart so nearly swelled up in joy when I saw your responses. See, this is what I need to give you a new chapter! So...here you go!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own it! But I do, however, own a portion of the plot. I did take some lines from the book, but others I switched around into my own words. So...onto the story...**

* * *

**Chapter 7: Hope For a Friend**

**(BPOV)**

I pulled into the parking lot, frustrated. Why was it that Edward had to be so…I growled to finish that sentence.

I parked five cars down from the empty silver Volvo. It was the farthest I could get away from it. As I opened the door of my truck, the key slipped through my fingers and landed in a puddle from the melted ice. Over this past weekend, the sun came out and the weather became a lot warmer – thus, pools of freshwater were left from the melted ice.

I groaned, and stepped out of the car. That was when something flashed out in front of me and grabbed the keys instead. It took me a second to grasp who it was, until his ocher eyes gazed down at me. He held out his hand and dropped the keys into my open palm.

"How do you _do_ that? Appear out of thin air?"

Edward laughed. "Bella, it's not my fault you are remarkably unobservant." I waited awkwardly for him to say something; was he talking to me now, or what?

"Sorry about blocking you yesterday…" he said. He now wore a smirk.

"You did that on purpose!" I gasped. He grinned, and I wanted with all of my being to smack him – whether it be his shoulder or cheek, it didn't matter. But I clenched my hands into fists, to prevent such violent actions. "Weren't you supposed to be pretending that I don't exist? Or are you going for irritating me now instead?" I snarled.

"Sorry, I wanted to give Tyler a chance," he snickered; his grin began to fade. "And I'm not pretending that you don't exist." He paused, and then said, "I'm sorry if I eavesdropped, but I heard you were going to Seattle on the dance weekend. Or was that just an excuse?"

I stared at him, feeling like an idiot. What did he just ask me? When I finally comprehended what his velvety voice said, I quickly answered. "Uh, uh, yeah…" I sputtered. "I was going. I need some new books."

"Would you like a ride?" he asked.

"With who?" I asked idiotically. Was he asking if…if he could take me? I wouldn't get my hopes up. Such a beautiful creature couldn't like me.

"Myself, of course." He smiled

"W-why?" I sputtered.

"I actually was going to go sometime soon myself; might as well save some gas in your truck. Besides, can your truck make it on one tank of gas?"

"Hey, my truck is fine! And it's none of your business." I defended.

"Yeah, well…" he trailed off. "It's old, Isabella."

"It works fine," I growled. "So, I'm confused. I thought you didn't want to be friends with me?" I asked, confused.

"I said we _shouldn't_. Not that I didn't _want_ to be friends."

"Yes, because that clears everything up," I said sarcastically with question in my voice.

"Bella, it would be very sensible for you to stay away from me. But I'm tired of attempting to stay away from you, Bella." His tone and expression was quite serious.

"So would you like me to drive you to Seattle?" He asked after a long pause.

I was speechless, so I simply nodded.

He gave a brief, real smile, and then became serious again. "You know, you really should stay away from me, Bella."

And then he walked off, the way he came.

"Why does he _do_ that," I muttered to myself as I walked in late to English class. Why does he always change moods so quickly? It's so weird!

XxXxXxX

I walked into the noisy lunchroom, paper bag with lunch in hand, when I spotted the table the Cullens usually sat at. Edward wasn't there. I frowned, when I heard someone whisper behind me, "Is Edward Cullen staring at Isabella Swan?"

I glanced at them, and saw them looking towards a far corner of the cafeteria. There, sitting with an untouched tray of food, sat Edward. And when he saw me glance at him, he motioned me to come over with his index finger. I blinked, and found my feet working on there own – I was actually going towards Edward. So…was Edward my friend, or not?

I stood behind the chair across from the inhumanly beautiful boy, and he smiled. "Sit down," he motioned to the chair I was hovering behind. I sat down, feeling somewhat awkward.

"This is…um…"

"Different?" he filled in, a dazzling crooked smile on his face. For a second, I forgot how to breathe. How could someone so beautiful exist?

"So, what brought this on?" I motioned where we sat.

"Like I told you this morning, I'm tired of trying to stay away from you – I'm giving up."

"Giving up?" I questioned, completely confused.

"Yes, giving up trying to be good. I'm just going to do what I like, and see where the chips fall into place." There was a hard edge to his voice; he was being completely serious.

"Okay, you completely lost me…" I said.

Again, that breathtaking crooked smile appeared. "I've found that I always say too much when I'm around you. That's a problem."

"I still am confused," I noted.

"And I'm counting on that," he countered. I stared, utterly perplexed.

"So, are we friends now?" I asked. I didn't want hope to creep into my voice, so I kept it level. Oh God, what I'd give not to be so lonely…

"Friends…" he said dubiously.

"Or not," I muttered, finishing his sentence. Please, I begged in my head. I need you!

He grinned once more, and said, "Well, we certainly can try. But I'm not a good friend for you." Behind the smiling façade was a real warning.

"You know, you say that quite often," I noted, my stomach churning from hope. Maybe surviving in this town wouldn't be so hard.

"That's because you aren't listening, Bella. If you were smart, you'd avoid me."

"So, you've made your opinion of my intelligence pretty clear," I nearly growled. He gave me an apologetic smile. "So if I'm not being smart, we can be friends?"

"That just about sums it up, yeah." He gave a small smile. I looked down at my water bottle that I had brought from home, and messed with the cap. We were both silent for several minutes before he finally spoke.

"What are you thinking?" he asked it curiously, so I knew he wasn't having one of his temperamental changes.

"I was just…I was just trying to figure out what you are." I blurted immediately, giving in to the amazingly gorgeous look in his dark gold eyes. Though his smile didn't waver, his jaws clenched.

"Having any luck with that?" he asked indifferently.

"Not really," I admitted.

"What are your theories?" he asked. I could feel a blush creeping on. Nuh-uh. I was not about to get myself embarrassed. The past month I had been thinking along the lines of Bruce Wayne and Peter Parker. And that_ would_ be embarrassing.

He cocked his head to the side and said with an entirely too-tempting smile, "Won't you tell me?"

"Nope, to embarrassing," I said.

"That's _really_ frustrating, you know," he grumbled his complaint.

"No, I can't _imagine_ why that would be frustrating at all," I said immediately, my eyes narrowing. "When someone doesn't tell you what they're thinking, all the while giving you strange, cryptic little hints that are designed to keep you up at night, thinking. I can't see why that would be frustrating at all."

He grimaced.

"Or even better yet," I said, my pent-up anger at him overflowing and spilling out. "Say that person did impossible things, like saving your life in impossible situations to treating you like a pariah the next! And he never explained any of that, after he promised! I really can't see why that would be frustrating, can you?"

He seemed surprised for a second, before he said stiffly, "You've sure got a temper, don't you Bella?"

"Let's just say I don't appreciate double standards."

We were staring at each other, both unsmiling.

I was extremely surprised to find him snickering.

"You're boyfriend thinks I'm acting unpleasant towards you," he said, "And he's debating whether or not to come save you and fight with me." I thought I saw him roll his eyes for a second.

"First of all, I have no such thing, and second of all, how could you _possibly_ know that?"

Edward turned his attention to me. "People are easy to read. Well, almost everybody. I always have a hard time reading _you_."

"Really?" I asked, perplexed. "My mom always said I was like an open book."

"Maybe to her, but definitely not to me…I wonder why that is…" he stared at me, his eyes brooding.

I had to look away from the intensity of his stare. I focused instead on taking the already lidless water bottle and drinking. All the while, I stared at the lunch table.

I finally glanced up when Edward asked if I was hungry. I shook my head. My stomach – though empty of food – was completely full of butterflies. "You?" I asked in return, looking at his untouched tray of food.

"No, I'm not hungry," he laughed once more like he was sharing an inside joke.

"Hey," I said suddenly after another silence enveloped us. "Can I ask a favor?"

"It depends," Edward said, suddenly wary.

"Oh, it's not much," I assured him. "It's just…next time you choose to ignore me for my own sake could you…maybe…_warn_ me?"

Edward then grinned. "Of course. Could you do something for me then?"

"Sure…" I said, completely puzzled. What could _I_ possibly do for this God-like creature?

"Tell me _one_ theory. One, that's all."

_Oops. Oh no…_ "Not that. Anything but that," I groaned.

"You didn't specify what you would promise me, you just said you would."

"Hey, you've broken promises before," I snapped.

"Please, just one theory is all I'm asking for! I promise, I won't laugh."

"Yes you _will_," I grumbled.

I looked at him then. Big mistake.

He looked down at the table, then looked back up at me with his ocher eyes under long black lashes.

"Please," he breathed, leaning towards me.

"Er…what?" I asked, completely distracted. _Crap, that's not fair! How does he _do_ that?!_ I thought.

"One theory." He reminded me.

"Oh…erm…bitten by a radioactive spider?" Wow, I was such a helpless pushover. That, or he was a hypnotist, too. Grrr…

"That's not very creative!" he scoffed.

"It's all I've got…" I said, completely miffed at his reaction.

"Wow, you're not even close," he teased.

"So absolutely no spiders?"

"None."

"And no radioactivity?"

"I certainly hope not."

"Well, dang."

He snickered. "I'm not allergic to kryptonite either."

I frowned, a blush forming on my cheeks. I _knew_ I'd regret telling him. "You said you wouldn't laugh!"

He quickly attempted to compose his face. "You know," I informed him. "I _will_ figure it out eventually. And then you can laugh all you want."

"You know," he said, suddenly serious once more. "I really do wish you wouldn't try."

"Because…?"

"What if I'm not what you think I am? What if I'm not the superhero, but the villain?" he smiled, but his impenetrable eyes betrayed the playful façade.

"Oh…" I said, things now falling into place, "I see."

"_Do_ you?" he asked, his face suddenly severed. He acted like he was afraid he let slip too much.

"You're dangerous," I said, understanding why he'd told me to be sensible and stay away. I could feel my pulse quickening, at the realization of my own words. "But you're not bad. No, I do not think you're bad."

"You're wrong…" he muttered. His voice was so quiet it was nearly inaudible. I watched as he reached across to the center of the table and snatched up my water bottle lid, twisting it in between his thumb and forefinger.

Though I should have been, I was not afraid. I'd never felt scared to be near him. I felt…safe…even _relief_…to be near him. I was distracted from my thoughts when I realized the entire cafeteria was empty. I pushed my long bangs from my eye, and said, "We're going to be late for Biology."

"I'm not going today," he told me. He was now twisting the bottle top so fast that it was a mere blur.

"Why not?" I asked quietly. I _wanted_ him to come!

"It's healthy to ditch a class now and again," he said. He slammed the cap onto the table to stop the spinning. He looked up at me, a smile on his face. But it didn't touch his eyes; they were still troubled.

"Well…I have to go…so, um…"

"I'll see you later, then."

"Okay…see you…" I slung my messenger bag's strap over my shoulder, tossed my untouched food in the trash, and opened the lunchroom doors. Before I walked out, I glanced back. He had turned his attention back to the bottle cap.

I ripped my gaze from his beautiful and troubled face, and ran to Biology before the bell rang.

* * *

**A/N: Again I ask for 5 reviews, please. Like I've said, all it takes is a click and a few seconds of your time.**

**What do you think? Need improvement? Too much like the book? Any thoughts I'll accept with open arms!**


	8. Chapter 8: Bloodtyping

**Author's Note: Okay, I know many of you say that the last chapter was too much like the book, but this chapter is too. Sorry! I'd already written it. But don't worry, the next couple of chapters are original!**

* * *

**(BPOV)**

As I slipped into my desk, the bell rang. "Phew…" I muttered a relief. That had been close. I removed the strap of my messenger bag from around my neck and placed it on the floor beside me. I looked to the front of the class to see that Mr. Banner wasn't even at his desk. I glanced around the room, and he was no where in sight. The class was animatedly talking, not even worried that their teacher was missing.

The chatter soon died down, however, when Mr. Banner struggled into the room with boxes. He set them on a boy named Mike's desk, quickly apologizing. "Pass those around," he requested.

"Okay," he said, once everything settled down. "Today, we're blood-typing…"

The rest of what he was saying was lost to my ears. Oh no…this couldn't be what I thought it was…

It was.

Mr. Banner pulled out a pair of latex gloves, and he put them on. He quickly began explaining each of the gadgets. "You'll get an indicator card," he held up a small white card with four squares. "Then you'll get a four-pronged applicator," he held it up; it reminded me of a toothless hair pick. And third, you'll receive a sterile micro-lancet." He held up a small piece of blue plastic, and snapped it open. The barb that pierced your skin was invisible from this distance, but my stomach flipped nonetheless.

"I'm coming around with a dropper of water, so please do not start until I get to you." He started with Mike, who was one of the boys who had asked her out to the dance.

Mr. Banner placed a drop of water on each of the four squares. "Then I want you to carefully, and I say _carefully_, prick your finger with the lancet," he took Mike's hand and jabbed the lancet into his index finger. Uh-oh. I could feel the clammy sweat break on my face.

"Place a small drop of blood on each of the prongs," he demonstrated it to us by squeezing Mike's finger until the blood flowed. I swallowed convulsively, my stomach already heaving.

"And then you just apply it to the card," he held up the dripping red card. I fought hard to listen through my ringing ears.

"The Red Cross is having a blood drive next weekend – " Good to know, I won't be going there then – "and I thought you should know your blood type. For those who wish to donate and are under eighteen, I have permission slips on my desk that your parent or guardian can sign." He finished his speech, and walked around the room, giving each student the need droplets of water.

I placed my head on the cool black tabletop, and held on to consciousness. My long bangs acted as a curtain, so the light was almost completely blocked. Squeals, protests, complaints, and giggles were going around the room. I breathed in and out quite slowly, with my mouth open.

Then a shadow loomed over my closed eyes, and Mr. Banner's alarmed voice said, "Bella, are you all right?"

"I already know my blood type, Mr. Banner," I said weakly. And that was true; I had to do the same thing once. Of course, then I listened to my iPod and held my breath while a doctor did it. I did not look at Mr. Banner, for I feared that if I raised my head, I'd get sick.

"Are you feeling faint?" he asked.

"Yes, sir…" I said quietly as my stomach gave a large heave. No kidding; I just suddenly disobeyed the teacher and took a nap. Of course I felt faint!

"Someone take Bella to the Nurse," he requested. Mike, the only boy in the class who seemed to care about me, immediately offered.

"Can you walk?" Mr. Banner asked. I nodded, and stood with some trouble. Please, just get me the hell out of here. Oh, I should have skipped…

As I left, I heard someone say proudly, "I have an A plus!" Then someone replied with, "That's A positive, you moron!"

Mike put his arm around my waist and placed my arm around his neck. I leaned heavily against him as we made our way around the cafeteria, out of view from building four where Biology was.

"Please, let me sit," I groaned. Mike helped me to sit. "Please, keep your hand in your pocket," I warned. If I saw the blood on his finger I'd be sure to either faint or get sick. I slumped over onto my left side, placing my cheek against the frigid cement of the sidewalk. This cooled my sweaty skin; the ground was spinning horribly now.

"Man, Bella, you're green," Mike said, nervous.

"Bella?" I heard the velvety voice call from the distance.

No! Anyone but him! Please, let me be imagining him…

"What's wrong? Is she hurt?" It was a lot closer now, and quite upset. And I definitely was not imagining him. Oh God, I thought, let me die. Or at least don't let me be sick in front of him…now _that_ would be embarrassing…

"I think she's fainted…" Mike said, sounding stressed. "I don't understand what happened…she didn't even stick her finger!"

"Bella," Edward's voice was relieved now, and near my ear. "Can you hear me?"

I could still feel the world spinning around me from dizziness. "No…" I moaned. "Please go away…"

I heard Edward chuckle. Oh, shut up…

"I was trying to take her to the Nurse," Mike explained to Edward. "But she had to sit."

Though my eyes were shut, I could hear the smile in Edward's voice. "I'll take her."

And suddenly, I felt the ground disappear from beneath me. My eyes snapped open in surprise – Edward had picked me up in his arms; he acted as if I weighed a mere ten pounds, as opposed to one-hundred-and-ten pounds.

"Please put me down!" I groaned. Please don't let me vomit on him. But Edward had already started walking, leaving the still protesting Mike several yards away.

"You look terrible," Edward grinned.

I groaned again. The rocking movements were making my stomach worse. "Please put me back on the sidewalk." He gingerly held me away from his body; it just didn't seem to bother him. It then occurred to me that he was supporting me with just his arms. Man, he was…strange…

"So…" Edward said, fighting back a smile. "You faint at the sight of blood?" I didn't answer, for fear that words weren't all that would come out if I opened my mouth. He continued. "And it wasn't even your own blood." My eyes were clamped shut.

It was suddenly warm, so I knew he had somehow gotten inside. Then I heard the receptionist gasp, "Oh!" from behind the desk. Edward explained what happened, and she let us back to go to the examining room.

Edward, ever so gently, set me down on the crackly paper of the brown vinyl cot. The Nurse bustled in, and Edward repeated what happened to her. "There's not much I can do, unfortunately. Just lie down and it'll pass."

"I know," I said, already beginning to feel better.

"Well, let me go get you an ice pack," and with that, the grandmotherly nurse bustled out of the room.

"You were right," I groaned.

"Well, I usually am, but what about this time?"

"Ditching is definitely healthy." I started to practice breathing evenly.

"You know, you scared me for a minute back there," Edward's tone suggested he was admitting a humiliating weakness. "I mean, honestly, I've seen corpses with better color. It seemed as if Newton was dragging your body to bury it in the woods."

I rolled my eyes. "Ha, ha."

"So, how did you see me? I thought you were ditching class?"

"I was in my car, listening to a CD," he said. It surprised me – that was such a normal response. Just then the nurse came back in.

"Here, honey," she placed the ice pack on my forehead.

"Actually, I think I'm okay," the rooms had stopped spinning when Edward was talking, and the nausea had quieted down. I handed the pack back to the nurse. She probably would have made me lay back down, but then the counselor came in. "We have another one."

I stood, and Mike came bustling in with a boy. Edward and I flattened against the wall to get out of the way, when suddenly Edward said, "Bella, get out now."

"Why?"

"Trust me, go!"

I immediately rushed out, and I heard Edward behind me. "Wow, you actually listened to me."

"I smelled the blood," I wrinkled my nose.

"People can't smell blood," Edward contradicted.

"Well, that's what makes me so sick. It smells like rust and salt."

He was staring at me with an unfathomable expression. "What?" I asked, bewildered. Why was he looking at me like that?

"Nothing," he said. "So, are you going back to class?"

"No, I'd just have to turn around. I'll just go straight to gym from…" I trailed off, groaning. "Gym…"

"I can take care of that; just act pale and weak. Go sit down over there," he pointed to chairs in front of the desk.

It wasn't hard to pull off; I had a slight sheen of sweat from being sick, and I was already paler than I was when I arrived here. Weeks out of the sun does that to you.

Edward was right, he could take care of that. He excused me and himself; he was going to drive me home.

"You really don't have to drive me home," I said once we reached the parking lot. It was now raining pretty heavily. I took a glance at my truck, when his voice carried across the stormy lot to me.

"Don't even think about it. I'll come back and get your truck."

I took another glance, and decided it'd just be best if I went with him. He'd probably catch me anyways, being the freak – okay, I'm not going to say that. That's harsh. But he's definitely not…not a normal human – that he was.

I slid into the passenger seat, completely drenched. Edward started the car, and turned on the heat. "Thanks," I muttered as he pushed most of the vents on to me. I closed my eyes and leaned my head back against the headrest; every time I got nauseous it always drained my energy out.

Then I heard what CD was playing. "Clair de Lune?" I asked, mildly surprised.

Edward turned to me, a shocked look on his face. "You…_you_ listen to Debussy?"

Ouch. That hurt. "Um, not all the time. My mom used to play it in our house, and I just know my favorites."

"Debussy is one of my favorites, too." He gave me that dazzling crooked smile, and I felt my breath get whisked away from my lungs. Finally I remembered how to breathe, and he suddenly spoke. "So…besides selfish, what's your mother like?"

That took me by surprise. "Um…well, she's not really _that_ selfish, I suppose…I'm glad she's happy, I just wish her happiness was the same as mine. She apparently likes younger guys, because Phil is like…seven years younger than her, or something."

I turned my head to see Edward eyeing me curiously. I continued.

"She's eccentric, sucks at cooking, and…" I paused, looking down at my hands, which were in my lap. "And she _used_ to be my best friend."

"How old are you, Bella?" I looked up because his tone was reproachful. I laughed. "Yeah…my mom always told me I was born 35 and turned more middle-aged every year." I sighed. "Someone had to be the adult in the family. So I left. She seemed unhappy with my unhappiness, and I wanted her to be happy."

"What do you think of Phil?"

"Dunno. He's okay, I suppose. I really can't see what she sees though, but she loves him; it's who she wants." More than me…I mentally sighed.

"Do you think she'd extend the same courtesy to you? Allowing you to go with whoever you want?"

"I don't know. She's the parent. No one too scary, I s'pose." I teased myself.

"Could _I_ be scary?" He raised an eyebrow, and a faint trace of a smile lit his face.

I thought about it. Yes, he definitely could pull it off if he wanted to. "Yeah, I think you _could_ be, if you wanted to of course."

His smile vanished. "Am I scaring you now?"

"No," I said simply. His smile reappeared.

"So," I said, deciding what to talk about. "The Cullens adopted you?"

His expression turned serious. "Yes."

"What happened to your parents?"

"They died, many years ago. I can't really remember them. Carlisle and Esme have been my parents for years now."

"I'm so, so sorry!" I said, regretting that I asked.

"It's quite alright."

"So, you love Carlisle and Esme." That was obvious, he spoke of them with such respect.

"Yes. I can't really imagine two better people."

"You're really lucky…" I said quietly. I looked out the window. I just realized that we were at my house. How had he known where to go? I hadn't even given directions.

"Yeah, I know I am." He paused, and looked at the clock. "I probably should get going, my brother and sister, and Jasper and Rosalie, won't be very happy if I keep them waiting in the rain. Plus you want your truck back, because I don't think you want Chief Swan to worry about you over Biology."

"My brother and I are camping this weekend, and will be leaving early. So, see you next week." I frowned. "Okay, see you next week."

"See you next week." I turned back, deciding to thank him.

As I turned to face him, I noticed a black Toyota pick-up truck in my driveway where Charlie usually parked. "What the…?" I mumbled, and I looked at Edward. "Thanks for the ride…" I smiled, and felt a blush creeping up my cheeks. He must've noticed, because he grinned. And once more, my breath disappeared.

"Any time," he stared at me, the grin still on his face. "I'll bring back your truck in no time," he held out his hands. I gave him my key, and couldn't help but wonder how he was going to go back and get his car. He was doing _way_ too much for me. "Oh, and Bella? Try and be careful while I'm gone. You seem to attract accidents like a magnet. So, don't fall in the ocean or get run over, okay?" He gave me his stunningly beautiful crooked smile.

"Fine," I snapped, all happiness gone, and shut the passenger door. Edward pulled out of the driveway, a smile still on his face. I fought the urge to poke my tongue out like a little girl. So, instead, I turned my attention to the mysterious truck.

As I walked along to the passenger side of the truck, I heard a bark. That made me jump several feet off the ground. Through the fogged up window, I saw a black and white dog. Then I heard a door open – it was the driver's door – and seconds later, slam shut. I turned to see who the intruder was, when I gasped.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry about the cliffhanger! But it was a good place to cut off. I'll post the next chapter when I recieve at least...um...6-8 reviews! Again, like I said before, please review! All it takes is a click and a few seconds of your time. Thanks to those who review, and are honest!**


	9. Chapter 9: Reunion

**Author's Note: Okay, so, real quick - on chapter six, I changed a small portion of the part where Bella accuses Edward of regretting saving her life. So, reread that real quick. And sorry it's been a while since my last update - I just finished reading Eclipse, which, by the way, is an amazing book. I had to wait until Tuesday night to read it. Grrr...**

**Anyways, here is chapter nine. Tell me what ya think.**

* * *

**(BPOV)**

_As I walked along to the passenger side of the truck, I heard a bark. That made me jump several feet off the ground. Through the fogged up window, I saw a black and white dog. Then I heard a door open – it was the driver's door – and seconds later, slam shut. I turned to see who the intruder was, when I gasped._

A girl with flowing mahogany hair, vivid blue eyes, a blue jean jacket with a white button-up shirt underneath, blue jeans, and a black Stetson stood in front of me.

"Leah!" I shrieked, and threw her into a huge hug. "Oh my…how did you…what are you…come in!" I readjusted the strap to my messenger bag on my shoulder, and walked to the house. I grabbed the key from under the eave, quickly opening the door. "Come on, let's get out of the rain!"

Leah had a huge smile plastering her face, but her eyes showed sadness. As she walked into the house, a streak of black and white flashed by: the dog.

I replaced the key, and rushed inside. I took off my jacket, and took Leah's as well. I turned, and Leah removed the Stetson from her head. She set it down on the end of the staircase railing, and walked up to me.

I saw now that the smile was gone. All her face showed was sadness. "Oh, Bella….what happened?" she placed her hand on my face, looking me over.

I knew what she saw. She saw a drenched girl, with black jeans, a black shirt that advertised Korn, a nose ring that had she adorned in the time after she had moved, bangs that covered the right side of the girl's face, a choker with an onyx stone, black nails, and dark make-up.

"This happened," I answered gloomily, waving my hand around to show her the house. "You know where I belong."

"Oh, my poor Bella…" she gripped me in a meaningful hug. When we finally broke apart, I looked at her, and dissolved into tears. My best friend was here, with me in hell. I felt Leah wrap me in another embrace, soothing me. "I'm here, shh…" she rubbed circles on my back.

I finally settled down, sniffling and rubbing runny black make-up from my tear-streaked face. "Leah….I've missed you so much!"

"Bella, I and the boys miss you!" Leah said reassuringly, with a sad smile on her face.

I looked down at the Border Collie at Leah's side, sitting faithfully still. "Who's that?" I asked; my voice was thick from crying.

"Oh! This big guy is Max. He's going to help herd cattle at my ranch. And he's going to be a sire to future cattle herding dogs." She scratched the medium-sized dog's ears. I bent down, petting him, and received a lick on the cheek.

I giggled, "Hey, boy."

"Bella, what are you doing this weekend?" Leah asked; it was Friday tomorrow, and I had no plans for the weekend.

"Um…I don't know," I said truthfully.

"Okay. Well, I think I'm going to stay until Saturday, if that's okay. I'm going to leave early Sunday morning. But don't worry; I'm sleeping in a hotel."

"Psshh," I waved a hand, dismissing her. "You can stay over here if you like; I can give you my room. I can just sleep on the couch. I honestly don't mind."

"Now, Bella, if I'm to stay here, _I_ will be staying on the couch. I'm the one barging in; you don't have to do too much for me." She said, her eyes becoming slits like they did when she was trying to get her way; she was trying to look as menacing as possible.

"Fine," I mumbled.

"Good," she said, cheery and wide-eyed again. "You can ask your father, and if he's okay with it, I'll bring my stuff in from the truck. I hope you don't mind Maxy here," she rubbed the back of the sitting dog. "He's very well trained, and obeys your orders."

"That's fine, Charlie's thought about getting a Lab or something several times."

"Okay," she smiled. There was silence, when suddenly she asked, "So, who was that that dropped you off? And why did you get off early?"

I could already feel my face heating up from a blush. "That was Edward Cullen. He's, like, the only friend I have here."

"Really? Is he cute?" she asked playfully.

"'Course!" I laughed. "Yeah, I've never seen anyone…or _anything_…so beautiful in my entire life," I added seriously.

"He got a girlfriend?"

"Not that I'm aware of."

"Score one for Bella!"

"Nah, he's just a friend," I assured; my voice wasn't entirely convincing, because it held some sorrow. Oh, but how I wished we had more than friendship.

"Oh. Okay." She didn't seem entirely convinced. "So, why you home early?"

My blush grew darker. "Um…you know that problem I have about blood?"

She nodded.

"Well, we had blood-typing today in Biology…and I almost got sick…"

"So how did Edward end up taking you home?" she asked. An eyebrow rose and a smirk appeared on her face.

"Um…he kind of saw me lying on the ground trying not to throw up, and he picked me up and carried me to the Nurses office."

Her mouth fell open. "He _carried_ you? That's so sweet! Man, he must be a loyal friend."

"Yeah, he does seem the type to be loyal…" I trailed off. Silence settled over us, when finally she spoke up.

"Well, why don't you do whatever homework you have to now? Then we can hang out tonight?" I smiled, and nodded.

"Hey, how did you get to come up here? Aren't you skipping school?"

"Sort of. I'm getting sent my class work; you know how nice our teachers are." I nodded, remembering. "But I asked for the rest of this week off, and I'll be returning on Monday."

"I missed you," I said, serious. I hugged her, and suddenly heard the roar of my truck. Edward would probably leave the key inside on the seat, so I went to retrieve my messenger bag that contained homework. I rushed up to my room while Leah watched TV downstairs, turned on Korn, and set to work on my homework to the song "Evolution".

XxXxXxX

Charlie, as I expected, allowed Leah and her dog to stay. We sat in the living room, watching a reality show about guys and girls having to live on a ranch and do the chores. Many times we guffawed, laughing extremely hard, since it was so dumb and unrealistic. "Let's watch something better," I finally decided, and changed it to horse racing. It was the only sport I liked; and I only liked it because a cousin trained thoroughbreds and I knew the sport.

"Horse racing?" she questioned. "Don't they abuse the horses?"

"It's not the best sport, because horses do get injured, but nearly all owners are kind to their horses." I then told her about my cousin.

"Oh," she said, shrugging.

We watched TV and talked the rest of the night.

XxXxXxX

The sun shining should have made me happier. But it didn't.

School was passing dreadfully slow. I was sad at lunch once more; I had no one to talk to. I picked at the sandwich I made, not really eating. I was lost in thought; I suddenly jumped when a small voice said quietly, "Someone sitting here?" I looked up to see a girl with light brown hair pointing to the seat in front of me.

"Uh…no…?"

The girl with brown hair – surprisingly – then sat in front of me. "I'm Angela," she introduced. "Angela Weber."

I blinked. Someone was talking to me? "Um…Bella –"

"Swan," she finished, a small smile on her face. "Yeah, I know. I wanted to talk to you when you first came here, but…I dunno…it seemed you didn't want…or at least like…friends." She was talking about how I turned down all those people's offers.

"Oh." I said dumbly. "Sorry 'bout that. I really just didn't like the people or the things they wanted to do." Was I about to make _another_ friend? I sure hoped so.

"Oh," she smiled slightly again. "I was wondering…do you want to come with me to Port Angeles on Wednesday night? I need to get a dress for the dance, and I figured we could do something you wanted to do," she offered.

"Sure," I said. She seemed kind and someone who could accept me for who I was. Leah was leaving this weekend anyways, so I agreed.

"Great!" she said, now a grin on her face. We talked the rest of lunch.

XxXxXxX

"Hey!" I laughed as Leah snatched a fry from my plate at a local steakhouse. In turn, I grabbed from her plate an onion ring. "Thanks," I sing-songed.

She playfully stuck her tongue out. "Same old silly Bella that I used to know," she laughed.

"And glad for it!" I raised my coke glass as if I was going to give a toast. "The only thing that changed was my mood and home." That statement made an awkward silence settle over us.

"So," I said, deciding to break the tension. "What should we do tomorrow?"

"I dunno. I don't live here. What do you do?"

I frowned. I really had hoped she wouldn't ask that. "I play my guitar, listen to music."

"That's it?" surprise lit her face.

"That's it," I mumbled.

She gave a sigh of pity, and looked at me in the eye. "Wrote any new songs?"

Leah had helped on occasion with our performances; she could play the violin and the piano, as well as the acoustic guitar.

I gave a small smile. "Of course. Would you like to hear some?"

She nodded. "I'm guessing they reflect your mood here?"

"Some; some I just had a sudden inspiration and just let the tune flow onto paper."

Leah handed the waitress her credit card; she smirked – we had had an argument over who would pay the bill. "No way," she had said. "It's on me. It's the least I can do."

I'd be able to apply for a credit card soon – in less than a year, I'd be eighteen. I looked forward to getting out of high school, so I could rejoin our band and maybe even make albums.

We arrived home in no time. Leah had driven us here in her rented black Toyota Tacoma. Max, funnily enough, was sitting with Charlie on the couch, while they watched a game on TV. We muffled our laughter, and said, "Hey, Ch-Dad! We're back."

He jumped about a foot in the air – causing Max to jump off and run to Leah's side – and turned to smile at us. "Hey, Bells. Have fun?"

I nodded eagerly. "Yeah…just like old times…" I gave a small grimace; I hated it that she would be leaving to go back to the Bahamas in two days.

"Chief Swan?" Leah suddenly asked politely. She hardly talked to Charlie since she got here.

"Call me Charlie," he said with another crinkly-eyed smile.

"Charlie?" she paused, a smile lighting her face. "Do you want me to leave Max running around the house tonight? He really likes you and seems to have taken to this house."

"Of course you can," he smiled again, then turned to me. The smile faltered a bit. "Um…Bells, do you mind cooking on Sunday? Billy Black and his son Jacob are coming over for a game. I haven't seen them in ages."

I remembered Billy. I'd met Jacob, but couldn't picture his face. We'd both been so young. "Sure, no problem," I assured. "Have any dishes in mind?"

"Well, I was thinking about some kind of fish dish…" and so we planned the dinner for the next twenty minutes.

Once upstairs, Leah helped me hook up my guitar so that I could play a song for her. I gave her the sheet music, so she could see the lyrics.

I played the song I wrote, Supermassive Black Hole, and explained how the boys recorded their parts of the song, and that I was going to record mine, and we would mesh them together on the computer to make it like we played at once, together.

We played music, sang, and laughed the rest of the night.

XxXxXxX

I felt tears blur my vision as I hugged my best friend good-bye. Why did she have to go? Why was life so cruel? All well, I thought bitterly, at least two other people are talking to me here.

"Bye," Leah's voice was thick from her own shed tears. Her eyes were puffy and red. I'm sure mine were too. "I'll see you soon. Graduation is almost here, and I'll be moving, with Matt hopefully, to Nevada. We'll come see you this summer; I may even be able to see if Jason and Ryan can come. They said they were saving up."

I nodded, hope blooming in my gut. "I'll miss you so much," I felt more tears overwhelm me, and no more incomprehensible words would come out, only nonsense.

"I promise, I'll call you. I'll email you as many times as possible. And I'll get the guys to call, too. I swear." She hugged me one last time, and, smiling sadly, boarded the plane as they called her section.

I cried myself to sleep that night.

* * *

**A/N: Kay, so what did ya think? Please, please, review. It takes a click and a few seconds. Does it need improvements? Do you have any ideas that you want to share? Whatever you want to say, as long as it isn't too mean, just review. Thanks!**

**I cried about ten minutes ago after I read the epilogue of Eclipse. So good... But, gah! Now we have to wait 'til '08 for Breaking Dawn. -Sobs hysterically- I can't believe it's over until then! Thanks for an excellant book, Stephenie Meyer.**


	10. Chapter 10: Legends?

**Author's Note: So...Eclipse was so good. I was quite surprised at Edward and Bella in this book. -ahem- So, I was depressed at the ending. But, I like it nonetheless! So, back to _my_ story. Here's chapter ten! I used some pieces of the book for the legend part, cuz I didn't feel like rewording it all the way. How _could_ I?**

* * *

**(BPOV)**

Billy and Jacob smiled happily as they entered the house, Jacob pushing Billy's wheelchair. "Bella! Wow, look how you've grown," Billy said, eyes twinkling. He seemed to ignore the fact that I was a mess of black – my entire outfit was black colored today, including my make-up – and that I couldn't smile to the same extent of cheerfulness.

Dinner was a success. Jacob and I made small talk, mostly about how Jacob builds cars, his family, etc., while Billy and Charlie had talked on other topics. I was soon interrupted by Billy, when we started talking about school. He asked about my grades, what classes I hate, and other non-important things. He finally ended his questioning with, "So, made any friends?"

I nodded. "Yeah, actually. A girl named Angela Weber started talking to me on Friday; but other than her, only Edward Cullen." I did not expect the outburst that Billy made.

"CULLEN?" and so, while he raved about how I shouldn't hang around them, and Charlie tried to calm him down and argue that the Cullens were great people, Jacob and I slid from the table, unnoticed.

"What was _that_ about?" I asked, wide-eyed. We sat on the stairs on the front porch.

Jacob grimaced. "Well…he doesn't really…_like_ the Cullens. He believes in this old Quileute legend past down from generation to generation."

"And you don't?"

"No."

"What is the legend?" I asked, looking at the fifteen-year-old boy. He grimaced.

"Oops, I'm not supposed to tell anyone."

"It's ok, I swear, I won't tell anyone."

Jacob was silent, and for a minute, I thought he wasn't going to answer. Finally, he spoke. And he was grinning.

"You like scary stories?"

I smiled, and nodded.

"Well," he paused. "To start, the Cullens aren't allowed to come onto the reservation…"

I frowned. "Why?"

"I'll get to that. I have to start from the beginning. Do you know any Quileute legends?"

I frowned, and shook my head.

"Well, one tells that we are descended from wolves – that the wolves are still our brothers. It's against tribal law to kill one.

"Then, well, there are legends of…" he paused, to give it effect. When he spoke, his voice was lower. "…the _cold ones_."

"The cold ones?" I asked, perplexed and intrigued. Who were they?

"Yes. There have been stories about the cold ones as old as the wolf legends, and many just recent. According to legend, my great-grandfather knew some. He made the treaty that kept them off our land." He quieted, and rolled his eyes.

"You're great-grandfather?" I pushed.

"He was a tribal elder, like my father. The cold ones are natural enemies of the wolf. Well, not the natural elders of the wolf, but of the men who turned into wolves – like our ancestors. You'd probably know them as werewolves."

"Werewolves have enemies?" I asked, somewhat surprised. This story had certainly taken a turn. Werewolves?

"Only one. The cold ones are traditionally our enemies. However, this pack came to our territory when my great-grandfather was still chief. But…these ones were different. They never hunted like others of their kind did – they weren't supposed to be dangerous to the tribe. So, just to be safe, my great-grandfather made a truce with them. If they stayed off our land, we wouldn't expose them to the pale-faces." He gave me a wink.

"But, if there was no risk, then why…?" I was confused by this point. I was trying to hide how seriously I was taking his legend.

"Well, there's always a risk for people to be around cold ones, even when they were civilized like this clan. You never know, they might get to hungry to resist."

"Um…what do you mean, 'civilized'?"

"They claimed not to hunt humans. They apparently preyed on animals instead."

"So…how do the Cullens fit into this? Are they like the cold ones your great-grandfather met?"

"No," he paused dramatically. "They are the _same_ ones."

I could feel the blood drain from my face. He must have thought it was from fear, so he smiled and continued.

"There are some more now, a new female and a new male. In my great-grandfather's time, they knew the leader as Carlisle. They'd been here and gone before _your_ people even arrived."

"And what are they?" I swallowed a lump in my throat. "The cold ones?

He gave me a dark smile. "Blood-drinkers. Your people call them vampires."

If any color was left in my face, it was gone now.

Jacob laughed beside me. "You have goose bumps!"

"You're an awesome story teller," I said in a forced-calm voice.

"It's some crazy stuff," he admitted. "No wonder my dad doesn't tell anyone. Huh, I guess I just violated the treaty."

"I'll take it to my grave." I swore.

"Seriously, don't tell Charlie. He's mad, because we haven't gone to the hospital since Dr. Carlisle started working there."

"Of course I won't!"

"So, do you think of us as a bunch of superstitious natives?" he said this cheerfully, but I saw him grimace out of the corner of my eye.

"No. I just think you're very good at telling scary stories." I held up my arm to show the still-present goose bumps.

"Cool," Jacob smiled.

Just then, Charlie wheeled Billy out. "I'm sorry," Billy grumbled to Charlie.

"It's fine. I just don't understand." Jacob, with Charlie's assistance, got Billy to the car.

"You're driving," Charlie accused Jacob.

He gave a small grin. "Gotta get him around somehow…" he caught my eye and waved. I returned the gesture, and then walked inside to go to bed.

That night, I dreamed.

Jacob was standing in front of me, in a world surrounded by green. The forest. He was yelling, but I couldn't hear him.

Suddenly, a blinding glowing light shone, and I turned to see Edward standing, as pale as ever. He had fangs and a small amount of blood was on the side of his mouth. He held out his hand. "I won't hurt you, Bella. Come here."

I was about to take a step, when Jacob suddenly disappeared and turned into a russet-colored wolf.

He charged towards Edward, and I ran after him. "NO! Leave Edward alone!" I shouted.

I woke up with a start.

Sweat poured down my neck, and the blankets were tangled around me. I glanced out the window, and saw that it was still dark. Deciding I couldn't sleep anymore, I stretched, stood, and turned on my ancient computer. I glanced at the clock: it was 4:34.

After eating breakfast and preparing for school, I ran upstairs and logged onto the slow internet. I went to my favorite search engine, and typed in "vampire".

Most of what I found were advertisements for movies. Eventually, I found a site called "vampire legends".

In it talked about various legends, most non-sense. One, however, spoke of _good_ vampires, that fought against the bad.

_Maybe the Cullens aren't bad…_I thought, but then I shrugged. It didn't really matter. It was hard enough going a day without friends.

* * *

**A/N: So, what did ya think? Please, review! A click and a couple of seconds is all it takes! I'll update once I get 6 more reviews (so it gets to an even sixty. Though I wouldn't mind if you wrote reviews above sixty, lol. Just being my OCD self).**


	11. Chapter 11: Port Angeles

**Author's Note: Sorry I haven't updated in a while, school started two weeks ago, and my computer was having issues. Grr... Anyways, this chappie is sorta like the book again, as will chapter 12, but then it gets more original again! It has to be this way for it to really work the way I want it to...anyways, chapter 11!**

**Disclaimer: Nope, don't own...**

* * *

**(BPOV)**

My teeth grinded together in aggravation. Edward was not back from his hiking trip with his brother. Then I paused. Was he hurt? Did something happen? Oh God, I prayed, Let Edward be okay!

I furrowed my eyebrows. Angela's soft voice caught my attention. I looked up, and she had a worried expression on her face.

"You okay, Bella?" she asked.

I gave an unsuccessful false reassuring smile. When I knew I couldn't pull that off, I said, "Just worried about…" I paused. Should I say? Oh, why not. "I'm just worried about Edward."

She kept her voice quiet, as not to attract attention. "Cullen?"

Who else? I nodded. "He's not back from his hiking trip."

"Oh, I'm sure he's fine. Sometimes they extend their trips."

"Really?" hope rose in my chest. Angela nodded, and relief spread through my system.

"So, do you want to pick me up at my house, or I pick you up at yours?" I blinked, and then it occurred to me what she was talking about.

"How about mine? We can take your car. My truck is not up to distances like Port Angeles."

"Okay," she smiled. I returned the smile, and for once, I felt like I fit in.

XxXxXxX

I sat in Angela's Toyota corolla, as we drove to Port Angeles. She had met me after school, when we had finished our homework.

Much to my chagrin, Edward still hadn't shown up for school – and now it was Wednesday. I was worried again…what if something _had_ happened?

I broke off of my train of thought when Angela spoke. "Want to listen to some CDs?"

I smiled and nodded. We turned on the All American Rejects, and we sang to the lyrics. I subconsciously ended up moving my hands to playing the guitar, like I would when playing my own songs.

Angela looked at me, and said, "You play?"

I nodded. "Electric guitar. I was in a band…" I paused, unsure if I wanted to continue. "My friends Ryan, Jason and Matt were in it. Leah, my friend and Matt's boyfriend, helped."

"What did you play?" her voice was full of curiosity.

"Rock, alternative, some metal."

"Did you write your own songs?" She rose her eyebrows.

I nodded. "Yeah…I still write songs that I send to my friends in the Bahamas."

"Is that where you're from?"

I eventually found my recent life's stories flowing out. We parked in front of the local special occasion store. We walked in, and, as Angela looked for a dress to suit her, I gazed around just for the hell of it.

I spotted a black dress, one with straps and the length being just below the knees. I tried my size on, and found that it really suited me. It was on sale, so I bought it for $45, with the $245 I currently carried from my leftover paychecks in Arizona. I only had about $400 left from them, but I needed some new outfits.

After Angela bought a blue and black dress for $75, we went to the local jewelers next door. Angela was hoping to find some earrings and a necklace to match her dress. I was looking at the case near the counter, the sale case, when I saw it. It was a relatively large topaz stone, with a short silver chain and clasp. The color was identical to Edward's light eyes. It was currently $196, so I decided to buy it. I couldn't leave it now…it was beautiful like him.

I walked outside to get some fresh air due to the fact that I was dizzy (I had forgotten to breathe after gazing at my topaz purchase).

I sat on the sidewalk, willing the earth to stop spinning, and when it did, I spotted a silver Volvo. I frowned, and grumbled, "Stupid, unreliable vampire…"

Just then, Angela walked out, and joined me on the sidewalk. "So, I was going to the shoe store. Want to come?"

I thought about it. I had plenty of tennis shoes and boots. "No, actually, I think I'm going to see if there's a bookstore."

Angela pointed out where one was, and I left.

I frowned when I got there. The windows were filled with dream catchers and other mythical things. I left there to look at other stores.

As I jogged across the road to examine those stores, I realized my mistake. Jogging and Isabella Swan does not mix. Before I even reached the curb, one black boot caught in a pothole on the street, sending me sprawling. A string of unpleasant curses rolled off of my tongue, and I stood. When I examined the damage, more curses escaped my lips. Mud from last night's rain caked all over my front. I grimaced; I had a few small cuts on my palms and knees. I walked over to the only open store I saw, called "Gloria's". Oh, this one looked like a winner.

As I walked in, a bell chimed and a twenty-or-so-year-old looked up and smiled. It dropped when she saw my appearance. "Oh dear, what happened?"

I decided a lie would go over better, because admitting that I was a natural klutz was just plain embarrassing. "A car passed by and splattered mud all over me." She grimaced. I turned away from her, looking for the darkest clothes – a near impossible feat, since the store mainly contained clothing with bright colors or flowery designs. Finally, I spotted a simple, yet nice, royal blue blouse, and a pair of dark blue jeans. I tried them on, purchased them, and stuffed my muddy clothes in a garbage bag that Gloria gave me.

I walked into her bathroom, and looked at myself. Suddenly, the weight of the world seemed to press down on me. I pressed my back to the wall, sobbing, and slid to the dirt floor. Tears flowed like rivers down my cheeks, and sobs choked my breathing.

After several minutes, I finally got a grip on my emotions. I stood, and looked in the mirror. Now dirt and runny, inky make-up was smeared all over my face. **(Now is why I rated this T)** I gripped the porcelain basin, and half choked, half screamed, "Fuck!"

I turned on the faucet, and let water pool in my palms; I splashed it on my face repeatedly, and then grabbed a handful of paper towels. I wiped away the last of my make-up, and settled on putting a slight layer of mint lip gloss on. I combed my hand through my hair and chin-length bangs, until I looked presentable. I cleaned my cuts and bruises, then left the store.

After about ten minutes of mindless walking, I realized where I ended up. I was to the point where warehouses sat, and I turned around. I was ready to get to the restaurant, so that I could get a drink; my throat was unusually scratchy from the crying.

After a few minutes of walking, two men walked several meters behind me. I sped up, feeling nervous, when I turned a corner and two more men came in front of me. I was surrounded.

I turned around, eyes wide in panic, gripping my bags.

One was wolf-whistling, another was chanting, "What's wrong, pretty lady?"

I wanted to scream, but my throat was dry. I knew not to run, because I would just fall over. So, instead, I started going over defense tactics. Thrust hand up to nose to break, knee to the groin, foot to shin. I was about ready to have to use one, as the biggest and burliest approached me. One I might be able to take care of, I thought, but _four_? Uh-oh.

Suddenly, squealing tires and a pair of headlights made the man pause in his advances. The four men scattered out of the road as the silver vehicle skidded to a halt in front of me, passenger door flinging open. I jumped in, slamming the door shut as I went. My heart hammered in my chest; I glanced over, and as soon as I saw his beautiful face I knew I was safe, so my heart slowed.

"You okay?" he asked; his hands were gripping the steering wheel so hard his fists were white and his tendons were showing.

I nodded, deciding I was, in fact, okay. It seemed the very presence of him made the weight disappear from my chest. "Yeah," I said truthfully. I had to clear my throat quietly, because it was so dry and scratchy. Then I furrowed my eyebrows and looked at him. "Are _you_ okay?"

He pulled over; we had sped out of Port Angeles in a matter of minutes. I glanced back at him, and his eyes were shut and he was pinching the bridge of his nose. "Distract me."

"Huh?" I asked dumbly. "Why?"

"Bella…sometimes I have a _very_ bad temper. Distract me."

I had nothing to say, until I remembered event that just occurred, previous to the attack. "Well, I tripped and fell because of a pothole earlier," I admitted, a blush heating up my face. "I had to buy a new outfit," I said quietly, motioning to my now blue – not black or red – clothes.

I thought I saw a small smile appear on his face. "Yeah?"

"Yeah," I gave one breathy laugh. "You know, I am the hugest klutz. I'm sure you've noticed it by now. I even trip over my own boots." I trailed off, and he now looked at me in the face, and I felt the breath get knocked out of me. His eyes were lighter than I'd ever seen them; they were a honey color.

Once I regained control of my actions, looked at the clock and managed to mumble, "You know, Angela is going to be getting worried. She might already be at the restaurant."

Edward, not saying anything, restarted the car and drove quickly back to Port Angeles.

Angela was pacing anxiously in front of the diner, and a boy I recognized from school was with her. (He was the boy she'd been crushing on. Maybe he finally asked her out.) Edward pulled over and parked in front of _La Bella Italia_, and got out of the car. He walked onto the sidewalk and stopped, waiting for me. I got out, and asked, "What are you doing?"

He gave a small, humorless smile. "Taking you to dinner."

I nodded, and walked beside him. "Angela!" I called out.

Relief spread across Angela's face, and she ran to hug me. "Thank God, Bella…I thought…" she looked up when she noticed Edward. She looked at me questioningly.

"I had an…incident…and Edward found me." I explained.

"Oh," she said simply. She brushed some light brown hair from her eyes, and pointed to the boy. "This is Ben; I found him on my way to here. Bella, I'm sorry, we already ate. I was just about to call the cops and try to find you, when you showed up."

"That's okay," I said. "I'm sorry again."

She nodded. "Do you want me to wait while you eat?"

"Don't worry about it, I'm not hungry." I didn't really want to leave Edward, though.

"I'll take you," he said quietly. "I insist," he added more firmly when he saw my mouth open to object. "Angela, I'll take her home."

I nodded my okay to the still worried Angela. "Okay," she sighed. "I'll see you at school," she added with a small smile. She and Ben walked off, leaving me with Edward. I felt no awkwardness; in fact, I felt at ease. I was so relieved that he had found me. How _did_ he find me…?

My train of thought was interrupted when he spoke. "Huh?" I asked. "Sorry, I was thinking."

He gave a small smile, but this one held humor. "I said, let's go in."

"I really don't need any food. I'm not that hungry."

"Bella, like I said, I insist. You just had an ordeal." He looked at me oddly.

"What?" I asked, perplexed.

"Aren't you dizzy? Nauseous?"

"No. Why, should I be?"

He just looked at me, a strange look – between shock and confusion – on his face. "Bella, you were nearly…" he shut his mouth, his jaw flexing. "Never mind," he snapped. My eyes widened in surprise at his tone, and his features immediately relaxed. "You are such a puzzle," he added to lighten the mood. I exhaled a breath I hadn't known I'd held, and walked in through the door to the restaurant that he held open. I smiled to myself; he was so gentleman-like. "Thanks," I murmured as I walked through.

Once he convinced a woman to seat us behind a barrier in a booth, away from the bustling crowd on the other side of the divider, a waitress came over.

"Hi," she said, back facing me, completely facing Edward. "I'm Karen, and I'll be your waitress this evening. What can I get you to drink?"

Edward hadn't looked up from where he was staring – at me – while she was talking. "Bella?" he asked me what I wanted.

I swallowed, suddenly becoming aware once more of my scratchy throat. "Um…a coke?"

"Same," Edward said, and the waitress hurried over to retrieve the drinks.

"So," Edward said simply. Then his face got serious, and he looked at me questioningly. "Why weren't you running back there?"

I could feel my cheeks burn crimson. "Um, well, I can't run, exactly, without…without falling." I mumbled the last part.

"Ah, that's right," he gave a small frown. "Why didn't you scream?"

"Well, I was trying." He gave an incredulous look, and I added, "Can you hear my voice?" It was rough and you could tell that it was dry.

"Oh," he frowned again.

Then the waitress returned, and handed us our drinks. The waitress asked what I wanted – still facing Edward – and I ordered the first think on the menu - mushroom raviolis. After asking what Edward wanted – nothing, of course – she scurried off once more.

I drained my entire coke cup in less than a minute; Edward slid his for me, and I murmured my thanks. As I drained the second cup, a chill radiated through me, making me shiver.

"Don't you have a jacket?" he scolded.

"Yeah," I looked at the empty seat beside me, and grimaced. "Oh…I left it in Angela's car…"

Wordlessly, he slid his arms out of his beige jacket, and handed it to me. I slid my arms through the sleeves, and found that it was the temperature of when you first put a jacket on in the morning. My face brushed it as I rolled my shoulders, and I found a delicious, indescribable scent clinging to the material.

I looked up, and then realized that I'd never noticed what he was wearing – ever. I was always too preoccupied with his beautiful facial features. **(He's wearing the same clothes as in the book, and I don't have the book with me to describe them.)** His white sweater clung to his chest, showing off his muscles. Without his brother to compare to, he looked menacingly powerful; much more muscular than any of the boys back home. I couldn't help but gawk.

"I thought you were supposed to come back from hiking on Sunday?" I suddenly asked when I was finished with my gawking; there was a tiny bit of hurt in my voice.

He looked at me funnily. "We did."

"Then why weren't you at school?"

Realization lit his face. "Oh, uh, Esme – my mom – was feeling slightly under the weather and Emmett and I volunteered to stay and help her tend to the house."

I frowned. "I hope she's okay."

"She's fine now; I was going to return to school tomorrow." He paused, seemingly trying to decide whether to tell me something. "You know, I was worried about you the entire trip. Emmett was getting frustrated with me."

"You were worried…about _me_?" I asked, incredulous. All this time I was worried about _him_.

"Of course," confusion took over his features. "Why wouldn't I be, seeing as you're a natural accident magnet. Wait." He paused, then edited. "No, you're a natural _danger_ magnet."

I grimaced as he referenced what had just happened. "And all this time I was worried about you," I sighed, and looked down at my hands in my lap.

I looked at his face again to read his emotion, but an unreadable mask was on his face. "Ah," he finally managed. "That's a problem…"

I furrowed my eyebrows, utterly confused.

"You see," he said, answering my look. "It's okay for _me_ to worry…but to get you to worry over _me_…" he stopped, as the waitress placed the plate in front of me. She seemed happier; apparently, she was pleased to hear the tone our conversation had taken.

When Edward refused food once again, I sighed. What was he talking about? Why couldn't I worry about him?

Silence enveloped us; this one, though not awkward, was simply uncomfortable. Neither of us seemed to know what to say. I took this time to eat my raviolis.

Finally, when I had my fill, I decided to speak up. "I have another theory."

His eyebrows shot up, and he gave a small grin. "Yeah? More superheroes, or did you come up with it yourself?"

"Actually, someone else told it to me."

"Really? So, what is it this time?"

But I couldn't tell him, for the waitress came back with the check; Edward, being the gentleman that he was, would not allow me to pay for my own meal. Of course, he seemed to have more money than I did.

Finally we walked outside to his Volvo; he opened the door for me, and then gently shut it behind me. He moved lithely around the car; I still couldn't get over how graceful he was. It just wasn't fair.

He got in, turned on the car, and swung around towards the freeway. "So," he said. "You wanna tell me your theory?"

* * *

**A/N: So, what did ya think? Please review, it's a click and a second of your time away! Next chappie as soon as possible. Hopefully before Monday.**


	12. Chapter 12: Theory

**Author's Note: Again, I am _so_ sorry about not updating sooner. School is absolutely killing me. I am so excited, though, because I get to meet Stephenie Meyer in a book signing on Monday! Yahoo! Oh, BTW, I may change my username soon, so I'll warn you before I make the change.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own, don't sue.**

* * *

**(BPOV)**

I frowned; I was scared it would be stupid. "I won't laugh," he promised. I looked at him to find that he was looking at me earnestly.

"I know." I gave a long sigh, and shouted, "Crap! Look how fast you're going!"

He glanced at me like I had some wiring loose in my brain.

"Please, slow down!" I pleaded. I _hated_ going fast.

"Why?" he said this in disbelief.

"Hey, I'm the daughter of a police chief, I follow the law! Now please, _slow down!_" I said breathlessly.

He finally pressed lightly on the breaks, slowing from 105 to 85 miles per hour. It was better than nothing.

"Thanks," I whispered, closing my eyes and leaning back into the leather seat.

"I _hate_ going slow," I heard him mutter. I had to give a slight smile.

"Okay, I've slowed down. Now how did you find out about this theory?" he said gruffly; even sounding so unhappy, his voice was like music. Then I remembered his question.

"It was on Sunday. Jacob Black and his father Billy came down to visit us. Charlie and Billy are best friends."

Edward had a confused look on his face.

"You see, they live in La Push; Jacob's father is a Quileute Elder."

His confused face froze in place, so I continued.

"Jacob told me about an old Quileute legend, about…vampires." I realized I was whispering.

Edward spoke in a tight voice. "And you immediately thought of me."

"Well, no, not exactly…Jacob mentioned your family."

"I see…" his voice was curt. "Did you mention this theory to anyone?"

"No," I assured. It seemed he either feared for his security because he _was _one or he feared for my sanity. "I didn't tell anyone."

**(EPOV)**

"So, I did some research…it was all just a load of crap. But I decided it doesn't really matter what you are."

"It doesn't matter?" I snarled, quite suddenly. "It doesn't matter if I'm a monster; if I can _kill_?"

"No," she said gently, and then she sighed, "So I'm wrong?"

"I didn't say that," I said quieter now.

"I'm _right_?" she gasped; her eyes widened and her jaw dropped.

I looked over at her, frowning. "Does it _matter_?"

"No, not really; just surprised, is all," she said mildly. Her expression had returned to its usual appearance. How could she possibly take this news so easily? She was such a mind boggler to me. It was quiet for several seconds, when she said, "I am curious…"

I looked over at her, urging her to continue.

"Don't laugh. But…can you not go into sunlight?"

"Myth," I chuckled despite her request. "You see, that's really why I was gone from school this week. It should be okay tomorrow."

"Oh," she said. "Are you afraid of garlic?"

"If I was afraid of garlic, would I have gone into an Italian restaurant?" I asked sarcastically. Then I answered, "No."

"Sleep in coffins?"

"No," I still had a smile in my voice, then it faltered, and I sighed. "I can't sleep…not at all…"

"Never?" she asked in disbelief.

"Never," I answered. Sleep was something I truly missed. Staying awake twenty-four hours a day got pretty boring, and many times I wished I could just disappear from the troubles of the world.

It was silent for several seconds before I finally said, "Aren't you forgetting to ask something?"

"What?" she asked, perplexed.

"Aren't you worried about my diet?" my jaw tightened, and I had to keep my grip from breaking the steering wheel. Had this not occurred to her before?

"Oh, that."

"Yes, _that_!" I snapped. "Aren't you worried about whether I drink _blood_?"

"Well…" she paused, and then cautiously looked at me. My outburst obviously surprised her. She _should_ fear me, I thought. It was natural. Of course, I thought, what about Isabella Swan was natural?

"Well," she continued, "Jacob talked about that a little, too. He said you supposedly weren't dangerous to the tribe. Does that mean you don't drink from humans?"

"No," I said after a minute's silence. "We feed off of animals; mainly predators that are dense in population."

"Oh, okay," she said; she sounded at ease. "So…why do you, if you don't mind me asking, only kill animals? Why _don't_ you kill people?"

"I don't _want _to be a monster," I whispered. I learned that lesson after my few years of rebellion.

"Can I ask you something?" she asked after several more minutes of silence, drawing me from my reverie.

I gave a slight smile, and nodded my consent.

"How did you find me?"

"I was tracking you on Angela's mind."

"You can hear people's thoughts?" she gasped in surprise.

I nodded. "Well, except for one."

"Who?" she asked; her tone was quiet and curious.

"Yours. Why else would I be tracking you from Angela's mind, if I could hear _you_?"

"Oh, good point," she admitted. I saw a small blush heat up her cheeks. I couldn't help but smile.

"Do you know why?" she asked suddenly.

"Well, Carlisle agrees with me in my thinking; we both think that your mind runs on AM and I only get FM."

"Great, so I'm a freak?" she asked, horrified.

"A freak? Yeah, _I'm_ the one that can read minds and _you're_ worried about your sanity."

She rolled her eyes, and I frowned. The vent had stirred the flowery scent of her blood, reminding me that I couldn't be a normal friend to her. "You know, you really shouldn't be around me. I am really dangerous." I frowned. "Just because I don't drink human blood doesn't mean the temptation isn't still strong!" I had practically yelled this. But I wasn't mad at her; I was trying to warn her away. Or at least warn _me_ away.

"This is such a mistake, letting me take you home," I growled mostly to myself.

"This is a mistake?" she asked, her voice hurt.

"Yes," I said, my voice still harsh.

I looked at her from the corner of my eye, and then turned when I noticed the sheen over her cheeks. "Are you…are you _crying_?" I was appalled that she would cry over me.

She turned her face to feign peering out the window. "No," she said, but her voice broke.

I reached out to place a reassuring hand on her, but I paused. I couldn't attach myself to this human girl. She was so weak, so fragile, that I could so easily crush her if I wasn't careful. And besides – if I attacked her, I would never forgive myself.

"I'm sorry," my voice was full of regret. "Really, I am."

She merely nodded, still pretending to look out the window as she wiped away tears. "So, where do you live?" I pretended to remind her to "tell" me. She gave me the address, seeming a little better.

"I really am sorry. I just…it's just that…" I frowned, unsure of what to say. 'If I get too close to you then I could suck you dry!' was a bit harsh, and 'If I tried to even touch your shoulder I could crush it!' was a bit blunt. I pulled into her driveway, and turned my face to her. "So…see you at school?"

She then let out a small, "oh!" when she realized we were already in her driveway. "Um…yeah?" she swallowed. Apparently she wasn't sure whether I was really offering for her to still sit and talk to me.

I gave her a smile, a real one, and said, "I promise. This isn't that last you'll see of me."

**(BPOV)**

"So…you _really_ will be there tomorrow?" I asked, trying to get things straight. He nodded.

"It's going to cloud up according to Alice."

"According to Alice...?" I asked, utterly confused. What was he talking about? How could Alice know?

"Oh," he realized. "I never mentioned her. Alice sort of sees the outcome of things."

"She sees the…_future_?" I gasped. First I meet a mind-reading vampire who doesn't want to be a monster saves me from being…well, he saves me, and then I find out his vampire sister can see the future. What a day.

"Yeah, based on what people decide. She can see the outcome of the choices they make, you see."

"Of course," I murmured, shocked.

"Okay, so…see you at school."

"Oh, yeah, see you at school," I said indifferently; I was still shocked at what happened this night. I shrugged out of his jacket, took one last sniff of his wonderful scent, and handed it back to him. "Thanks for letting me where it," I whispered.

"It's still cold, you should wear it inside." He scolded.

"I can't. Not unless I want to explain everything to Charlie. I'll just call Angela and tell her to bring my jacket in a minute."

"Oh, right," he grinned. "Who knows what a fit he would have!"

I laughed. "Yeah, a fit indeed." I was quiet for a moment, before I added, "Well, thanks for an interesting evening," I smiled.

"You're welcome," he grinned. As I turned to leave, he said, "Hey, Bella?"

I looked back quickly, too hopeful. "Yes?"

Another grin appeared on his face. "You look pretty in that color," he pointed to my blue-clad appearance.

I felt a blush heat my cheeks and I smiled widely. "Thanks," I laughed.

When I finished laughing, he said, "Well, see you at school." He made it sound final.

I almost sighed. "You'll definitely be there?"

"I swear," another beautiful smile lit his angelic face.

"Okay," I gave a small smile. "Good, well, I suppose good night."

He laughed. "Go to bed, Isabella," he laughed.

I laughed as I slammed the silver door, and noticed he was still smiling that dazzling smile as pulled out of the driveway and left. I sighed, and walked inside.

**(EPOV)**

As I left, I pulled on my jacket; not because I was cold, but because it smelled strongly of Bella and she had warmed it up; it made me almost feel human again. I sighed; I wasn't sure what I'd do now if I tried to back away from her now.

**(BPOV)**

"You're home early!" Charlie greeted from the other room.

I looked at the clock. It was only 8:00. I raised my eyebrows. "Yeah. Well, I'm going to call Angela, and then I'm going to bed."

"Okay!" he called.

I arranged to have Angela bring my jacket to school; then I went to take a shower, and decided to play some guitar.

I hooked up my guitar to my amplifiers, and decided to try out a new tune that I thought of the other day. I had thought of the chorus so far.

Charlie probably had thanked all the Gods when my mother had called and warned him to soundproof my room before I moved in. Well, it was partially soundproofed, at least. The song I currently was working on was not all that loud, having minimal guitar use, but it was loud nonetheless.

I yawned at around 2:00 in the morning, deciding it was too late to really think of any more good lyrics for the song, and finally unhooked everything and crawled into bed.

**(EPOV)**

I watched her from her window as she slept. She had been leaving it partially open the past couple of weeks, and so I took advantage of that. Her chest rose softly as she slept; she mumbled incoherent things every couple of minutes, but nothing more. Suddenly, her chest rose and fell more frequent, and she began to whimper. I frowned. What was she dreaming?

"Help…" she groaned. I could hear her heart rate increasing. "Please," she exhaled, and then whimpered help again. "Edward!" she said, a bit louder. I started, unsure what she was dreaming about. Was it about me being…what I am?

"No, please, stop…" she whimpered again. Her heart rate had increased, but then it quieted once more. She let out a sigh of relief. "Thank you." She mumbled something incoherent, and then breathed, "Edward…"

I realized then that she was having a dream, probably, about tonight's recent events. I wanted to take her in my arms and swear not to let anything harm her, to assure her that nothing could hurt her when I was around. But how could I do that when I wasn't even sure if _I_ could keep from hurting her?

"Goodnight, Isabella," I whispered, and crept from her room. She had entered a deep sleep, so I took advantage and left while I could. I was afraid I stand there all night otherwise, in order to make sure she wouldn't have any more nightmares.

That entire night, all I thought about was Isabella Swan.

* * *

**A/N: So, what did you think? I'll update as soon as I can, when I have at least ten new reviews. Okay? That's all! So I know you guys are actually reading my story and enjoying it! All it takes is a click and a second of your time. Any critiques? (Just no flames, please!) Thanks for reading, and I'll update as soon as I can - I swear!**


	13. Chapter 13: Interrogations & Reassurance

**Author's Note: Okay, so I've officially decided to rename myself. I'll notify you as soon as the change is made. It'll be something along the lines of "Vampire One-o-One" or "Vampire 1-0-1". Sorry the updates have been taking so long, school still. I'll be leaving for eleven days to go to Canada on Friday, so I won't have an update during that time period. I'll try to have at least one more chapter for you before I go.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own, still.**

* * *

**Chapter 13: Interrogations and Reassurance**

**(BPOV)**

The following morning, I awoke with a start. My iPod alarm clock blared a song by Disturbed, a rather loud and sudden song to awake to. I growled at it in frustration; four hours of sleep was hardly enough sleep for anyone. I stalked off into the bathroom, changing and putting on make-up. I took note of what Edward had said the previous night; I decided to go more casual with color today. As I flipped through my unpacked clothes that I used to wear in the Bahamas, I realized that most of the decent stuff was sleeveless; clothing with no sleeves were not aloud in school, plus it was friggin' freezing outside.

I groaned in frustration. What could I wear? I remembered my topaz necklace suddenly; I'd need something to match with that. I dug through my things, finally settling on blue jeans and a white shirt advertising the band AFI.

I combed through my hair, placed my necklace on, and ran – nearly falling down, of course – the stairs, but I reached the bottom nonetheless, and unharmed, which was a bonus.

I made a bowl of Special-K to eat, and then grabbed my messenger bag, keys, and iPod. The radio in my truck didn't work, and besides, there was hardly any music that was decent on the radio anyways.

But I did a double take when I realized there was a silver Volvo where Charlie usually parked. In the blink of an eye, Edward was at the passenger door, holding it open for me. "Want a ride?" he called. It sounded like he half wanted me to refuse.

"Sure," I smiled, and ungracefully walked to the open door. He shut it for me, and then ran with inhuman speed to the driver's side. He was in while I was turning to buckle.

"I left my jacket right there in case you need it." He started the car, and backed out of the brick driveway.

"Thanks," I was going to refuse, but I wanted to smell that delicious scent on his jacket. I pulled the ice-cold sleeves over my bare arms, and snuggled in. It smelled better than I remembered.

"You know," he suddenly murmured. "It's so unnatural how well you've taken the news to me being a, well, you know."

I gave a sheepish smile. "That's me. Freak Swan."

"Not freak," he scolded. "No, definitely not freak…" he trailed off, gazing out the windshield.

"Hey," I suddenly realized. "Where is the rest of your family?"

"They've taken Rosalie's car," his lips became a thin line. "Too conspicuous," I thought I heard him mutter.

We reached the parking lot, when I noticed the red BMW convertible. "Whoa," I said, and my eyebrows shot up. It _was_ conspicuous. "So, if you don't want to be noticed, why do you have such noticeable cars?"

"A luxury; we like to go fast." He smiled.

"I noticed," I responded dryly. I got out of the Volvo, and found Angela waiting by the cafeteria entrance, and, God bless her, my jacket draped over her arms.

"She curious about last night; she won't pry, but she will ask what happened." He murmured into my ear. I gave a jerk of a nod, and itched to close the distance between us as we walked side-by-side. But I didn't, for fear that he wouldn't like it and I'd lose one of my only friends.

"Thanks," I smiled, taking the jacket from Angela. She gave a nod to Edward, a small smile to me, and walked off towards her first class.

"What is she going to ask?" I said when she was out of earshot. I shrugged out of Edward's jacket, taking one last inconspicuous whiff, and handed it to him.

"That won't be fair." He grinned, but then it faded. "Hmm, well, she wants to ask something along the lines of, 'Isabella Swan, what happened? Why did you disappear last night?' And then, 'Was it planned? Are you dating? How do you feel about _him_?' But don't worry; she won't plead for answers like all the other girls. Or gossip. This is for her personal gain."

"Oh God, what should I say?" I said, panicking. What could I say? That the guy I hung out with saved me from being attacked and – I shuddered, not wanting to think along those lines – and then I found out he was a vampire?

"Well, you can explain what happened last night in whatever way you want. As for the second part, it might be easier to say yes, if you don't mind."

"I don't mind," I said quietly, not really so worried anymore. Angela was someone I could trust.

"I'm still waiting to hear the answer to the last one," he gave a small, breath-taking crooked grin, making me turn to putty; I nodded when I could function. I didn't realize that I had been walking to my first period English class, until we stopped in front of Building 6. "See you later," he winked, and walked away. I walked into English in a daze.

XxXxXxX

"So…what happened last night?" Angela asked; her voice was just above a whisper. We were now in trigonometry. "I was worried sick."

"Sorry," I mumbled. "I…fell." It was the truth! "And Edward rescued me."

"Oh," she sounded mildly surprised. "Did you…arrange to meet him there?"

"Heavens, no!" I rolled my eyes. "No…it was all circumstance. He just happened to be there. Thank God, though, because I was smack in the middle of the road and it was getting pretty dark. What if a car had come?"

I heard Angela give a small intake of breath. "So…are you two, you know…" she trailed off, obviously embarrassed and uncomfortable by this question.

"Yeah, we're dating now." I said this, rather pleased. It sounded wonderful to roll off of my tongue.

"How do you feel about him?" she asked; her eyes showed true curiosity.

I paused, and then said quietly, "Too much…much more than he likes me."

Angela managed an "Oh," before the teacher cast a shadow over us, commanding us to get to work.

XxXxXxX

I walked out of the door, happy for it to be over. Trig – or any math – was a natural enemy of mine. The awkwardness hadn't helped.

Of course, Edward was waiting. I gave a slight smile, but he kept his face in a slight frown. My smile faltered, wondering what he heard that he wasn't pleased with. I sighed, and hung my head; I fought back the tears that threatened to come.

Of course, I ruined it. The best relationship I'd had – with anyone – since the Bahamas, and I blew it. Of course the traitor tears leaked over the brim, and slipped down my face. I tried to cover them up by hiding behind my hair, but a pair of cool, stone hands were suddenly on my cheeks, forcing me to look up into those topaz eyes.

"What's wrong, Bella?" his voice was melodic as ever, but it seemed to have an edge to it that wasn't there before. I merely shook my head and looked down again, ashamed.

I heard him sigh, and he forced me to look up at him again. He used his thumbs to wipe away my tears, and I took a shuddering breath. "Nothing," I whispered. He shook his head in disapproval.

"What is bothering you so? Me listening? I thought you knew that I would. I had warned you."

"No, not that; it's just…" I frowned as we reached the lunchroom. I didn't really want to eat now. He frowned again, obviously concerned for the lack of food, but he pulled me to a picnic table hidden behind a pine tree. "It's just…" Come on Bella, spit it out! I screamed at myself in my head. "Okay…what did I say? I ruined it, didn't I. I thought I had a friend, and now I've blown it. I'm not meant to be happy!" I had started to silently cry again.

He shook his head. "Bella, nothing you could say would drive me away, unless you told me to go. It's just that…something you said to Angela bothered me." His voice was husky and his eyes were troubled.

"I figured," I groaned, putting my head on the table.

He placed his frozen fingers on my chin, ever so gently, but with enough force that I had to look at his face again. His ocher eyes held my gaze from under his beautifully long eyelashes. "Do you truly believe that you care more for me than I you?"

I could only nod; of course, it was more a jerk of my head. Maybe even just a twitch. But of course Edward noticed. I glanced away, staring at the wood pattern of the table.

The silence dragged on for what felt like forever, but being my stubborn self, I refused to break it. All it would lead to if I did was awkwardness.

And then, finally, his velvet voice broke the silence. It was a mere whisper. "You're wrong."

My eyes automatically snapped to meet his. My voice was a whisper, too. "You can't know that." I shook my head.

"What makes you think so? How can you be so sure?" his alluring, reassuring voice made me want to believe it. But how could that be true? How could such a beautiful, perfect creature feel the same way as me?

As the silence dragged on once more, a scowl formed on his face. I held up my finger, telling him to shush and hold on while I thought about it. His features immediately relaxed as he waited for me to speak. My palms were sweaty, from being nervous. What if he rejected me like everyone else did in this town, in the end?

"Well…I can't be one hundred percent sure, but sometimes it seems like you're saying goodbye when you're saying another thing."

"Very perceptive," he murmured. "But that's exactly why you're wrong. I care the most because if I can do it" – he shook his head, shuddering at the thought – "if I can go away, if I can hurt myself to keep you safe, I'll do it."

I could feel myself start to hyperventilate. I didn't like it. He mentioned leaving. No. This couldn't be happening.

"Bella?" he furrowed his eyebrows, and his eyes were blazing with worry. "Bella, what's wrong?"

"You can't…leave me…everyone…does…" I gasped out, and he was suddenly embracing me.

"I won't," he assured. "It's okay, I'm not leaving you. I'm not." He kept repeating this over and over, until my breathing returned to normal.

After a minute or two, when he was sure I wouldn't break down again, he released me. "So, do you really have to go to Seattle on Saturday? Or do you mind doing something different?"

"I'm open to other options. Can I drive?"

He frowned at me. "Why?"

"Honestly? Your driving scares me. But other than that, _mainly_, because I told Charlie that I was going to Seattle alone. And leaving my truck at home would raise some questions."

"Of all possible things to be scared about of me, it's my _driving_ that you're frightened of. You are such a mystery, Bella." He was silent for a moment, before adding, "Won't you want to tell your father that you'll be spending the day with me?"

"Nope," I said firmly.

"Well, Alice said that the weather will be nice, so I'll be staying away from the public…and you can stay with me, if you like."

"So you'll show me what you meant? About being in the sunlight?" I asked, hoping to solve another one of his mysteries.

"Yes," he gave his breath-taking crooked smile. Then it faltered. "But, if you don't want to be alone with me…"

"I don't mind," I reassured.

"You really _should_ tell Charlie."

"Why?"

His eyes – and tone – were suddenly fierce. "To give me some small incentive to bring you back!"

I gulped, and after a moment of thinking, I nodded. "I'll take my chances."

He gave a small growl of frustration. A human growl.

"Let's talk about something else," I advised.

"Like what?" his voice was somewhat bitter.

"Why were you in that Goat Rocks place? Hunting? Charlie says it isn't good because of Bears."

He stared at me, waiting for me to catch the uptake.

"Bears?" I gasped, and he smirked.

"Grizzlies are Emmett's favorite."

"Bears," I clarified, with difficulty. He just looked at me oddly. "Huh," I managed.

I took a drink of the water bottle I was carrying, and then met his now-anxious gaze.

"So what's your favorite?" I asked casually.

"Mountain Lion." His lips were to a frown, and his gaze looked disapproving.

"Ah," I said, my tone indifferent. "So…how do you hunt without weapons?"

"Oh, we have weapons," he flashed his teeth in a quick, menacing smile. I suppressed a shiver before he'd notice.

"So, would seeing you hunt be something I could see?"

His white face went whiter. Was that even _possible_?

"Absolutely not!" his tone – and gaze – was furious. I leaned back, honestly startled – and, though I wouldn't admit it to him – frightened.

"Too scary?" my voice squeaked.

"If that were it, I'd take you every time. You need a healthy dose of fear."

"Then…why?" I was honestly confused. Was he afraid that I would hate him afterwards? That couldn't be it.

He looked at me, then murmured, "Later. We're going to be late."

The bell had rung inside without my notice. "Later." I agreed. Of course I wouldn't forget.

* * *

**A/N: So, what did you think? I know it was a lot like the book, but I had to make it that way. I promise, the next chapter will be more original, okay? I'll update it as soon as I recieve 10 new reviews. Okay? Good. Ta ta for now!**


	14. Chapter 14: Live and in Studio!

**Author's Note: Sorry I haven't updated, I've been visiting Churchill, Manitoba, watching the fall wildlife (including Polar Bears!) I'll try to update sooner now, but I have to catch up on school work first.**

**Disclaimer: Still don't own Twilight. Or the following songs.**

**

* * *

**

**(BPOV)**

Why me? Why did things always happen to _me_? I clenched my hands into fists, my nails digging into my palms. Mr. Banner had to choose today to watch a movie. I gritted my teeth together, and tried focusing on the movie.

That was, of course, impossible.

It was as if an electric current was being shared by me and Edward. He was in the same pose as me, so I assumed he felt the same way. I just wanted to reach out and _touch_ him. I wanted to feel his frigid skin again. But I wouldn't, of course. I was too much a fan of safety; I didn't want to push him away. He was, after all, my only friend in Forks.

But how I wished we were more than friends.

That confused me as well. He had me telling Angela that we _were_ going out. Ugh, stupid vampire. Were they all naturally _this_ confusing?

Finally Mr. Banner shut off the TV and flicked on the lights. My breath released; I hadn't even realized that I had been holding it. Huh. Suddenly, Edward laughed darkly from beside me, drawing my gaze. His face was cautious, eyes serious.

"Well…that was…" he began in a murmur.

"Interesting," I finished, and a hot blush flew across my face like wildfire. Why did I have to embarrass so easy?

XxXxXxX

We walked side by side once more as we walked to the parking lot. Edward wouldn't stop chuckling at the incident I had in gym. It wasn't new for me, but I was a bit upset that Edward checked into Mike's (who let me be on his team) head. Of course we played badminton, and of course I had to make the racket bounce off of the net, hit me in the forehead, and glance off of Mike's shoulder.

Why did Edward have to be able to read minds? At least, I decided, he couldn't read mine.

Everyone was surrounding Rosalie's BMW convertible. At least all of the guys were. I was thankful that it was on Edward's side, and not mine, so that I wouldn't get trampled by a mob.

I got into the Volvo, just as the rain started to poor.

The ride home was a bit awkward, but finally I realized what I wanted to talk about. "Is now later? Or is later still…later?"

Edward grimaced. "You still want to know why you can't see me hunt?"

I nodded. "Well, I was more curious about…your reaction."

"I scared you." It was a statement, not a question.

"No," I lied. But he saw right through it, because I was crap at lying.

"I apologize for scaring you," he said honestly. Then his eyes turned darker. "It's just…thought of you around when we hunt…" an involuntary shudder rippled through him. "You see…we give ourselves over to our senses."

"And that would be bad because…" I was a bit confused.

"Imagine an unstoppable bear. Tiger. Predator. One that can kill you without giving you a second thought, whether you are someone the predator knows or not. He's using instinct, not mind."

This time, the shudder went through me. Yes, I realized, it _would_ be bad. And I felt bad for Edward, having to fear killing me – or any human – if I wandered where he was hunting. "I see," I managed. Thankfully, I kept my voice strong and steady, and my face was a mask. I waited for him to look at my face to judge my emotion, and when he realized I held no emotion – not fear or loathing, as he most likely expected – his gaze stayed glued to mine. More of the electric charge I felt earlier started up again.

I realized I wasn't breathing when my head began to swim. I took deep breaths, and looked up to see him rolling his eyes. "Perhaps you should go."

I nodded, not really wanting to leave but not sure how much more I could take in one day. "Okay," I finally sighed. I opened the Volvo's passenger door, grabbed my My Chemical Romance messenger bag, and turned. Edward had called my name.

"Yes?"

"Tomorrow, it's my turn." At my blank look, he added, "to ask questions." I blushed, already dreading what he'd ask. He flashed his brilliant, perfect teeth and I nodded. As soon as I closed the door, he sped out of the driveway, and in the direction of what I presumed to be his home. What did his house look like? I found myself daydreaming throughout the entire time I made dinner.

I finally decided that I would work on some new lyrics for the song I made. I titled it "Be My Escape".

Charlie wouldn't be home for another hour, so I hooked my guitar up to the amplifiers, and began to play.

"I've given up on giving up slowly, I'm blending in so you won't even know me. Apart from this whole world that shares my fate. This one last bullet you mention is my one last shot at redemption, because I know to live you must give your life away.

"And I've been housing all this doubt, and insecurity and I've been locked inside that house, all the while You hold the key. And I've been dying to get out, and that might be the death of me. And even though, there's no way in knowing where to go, I promise I'm going because, I gotta get outta here. I'm stuck inside this rut that I fell into by mistake. I gotta get outta here. And I'm begging You, I'm begging You, I'm begging You, to be my escape."

I played the rest of the tune, writing some lyrics in my head. I laid my guitar down, grabbed a pen, and began to write.

_I'm giving up on doing this alone now  
Cause I've failed and I'm ready to be shown how  
He's told me the way and I'm trying to get there  
And this life sentence that I'm serving  
I admit, that I'm every bit deserving_

_But the beauty of grace is that it makes life not fair_

Then I repeated the chorus,

_Cause I've been housing all this doubt and insecurity and  
I've been locked inside that house all the while You hold the key  
And I've been dying to get out and that might be the death of me  
And even though, there's no way in knowing where to go, I promise I'm going because  
I gotta get outta here  
Cause I'm afraid that this complacency is something I can't shake  
I gotta get outta here  
And I'm begging You, I'm begging You, I'm begging You to be my escape._

I placed the tip of the pen in my mouth, as what I just played went through my head. I thought of more lines, instantly writing before it disappeared. I scratched a line out, editing it some to sound better.

I then hummed the ending, a part with no guitar, and thought up the last of my lyrics.

My pen fell to the table, and then rolled onto the floor, as I realized it was two and a half hours ago that I started playing. Charlie had probably eaten the leftovers I had fixed and placed in the fridge. "Damn," I muttered. I decided that I would play the song through one more time, to see if I liked it.

I loved it.

XxXxXxX

The entire next day, Edward was relentless in asking questions. It felt as if I was playing that psychiatric game where you are asked a question and you say the first thing that comes to mind. So, of course I was embarrassed when he asked me what my favorite gemstone was.

"Topaz," I blurted. I could feel the blush flare across my face, which made him realize I was embarrassed by my reason. "They remind me of your eyes," I said with a sigh when he asked. "In two weeks it might be onyx."

I feared he would scold me for being so obsessive, but he continued on.

XxXxXxX

Once more it was pouring as he pulled into my driveway. He kept on asking questions as I sat there, answering them. Finally, the rain began to slow and I saw something on the porch. A package. I gasped, realizing what it must be. "Wait here!" I jumped out of the car, slammed it behind me, ran over the grass, slipped on the grass, stood back up, and made it to the porch. It was what I thought it was. "YES!" I said, jumping into the air excitedly. I ran back to Edward, careful not to fall in the slick grass, and opened the Volvo door once more. He raised an eyebrow, waiting for me to explain my odd behavior. "You said before that you wanted to see me play before. Want to now?"

He immediately understood, and a flicker of excitement seemed to flash across his eyes. "Of course!"

"Give me ten minutes, then." I ran back into the sprinkling rain, darted to the porch, opened the front door, darted upstairs, grabbed my guitar case and the sheet for Supermassive Black Hole, and then darted back downstairs to write a note to Charlie.

_Dad – _

_I'm at my studio recording for a new song. I should be back in time to make dinner._

_Love you!_

_Bella_

XxXxXxX

Edward sat in a plastic fold-up chair that I had brought when I first started renting the space that was now my "studio", while I set up my recording equipment. Once I finished, I walked over and plugged my guitar into the amplifiers I kept here. I took a deep breath, and pushed record.

Immediately, the power rushed into the guitar as I plucked it with my pick. The sound from it filled the room, not allowing me to hear anything else. I glanced at Edward's face, and saw a smile light up his already excited face. I turned my focus back to my music, immediately getting into it. I moved with my guitar as I would on stage, completely forgetting that I wasn't alone.

I stopped recording after my final note ended, and listened to what I recorded on my headphones that were hooked up to my laptop's speakers. I decided that I'd give it one more shot.

Once again, the music poured from my being, and came out on the guitar. I didn't even so much as glance in Edward's direction; it was like he wasn't there. Finally, it ended again, and I listened to the recording. I liked the second try better; I was guessing the fault near the beginning of the first try was from when I looked at Edward's heartbreakingly beautiful smile. Edward! I spun around, and grinned. "Sorry, I forget about my surroundings when I play!" I gave a small giggle, and my bangs fell from behind my ear over my left eye. I turned my attention back to my computer, and began the process of meshing the two recordings together.

Thirty minutes later, I finally had my final product.

"Wanna here?" I asked, turning back to him and looking at him from under my chin-length bangs.

He gave another breathtaking smile. "Of course."

I removed the headphones from the speakers, and pressed play.

I stood making the movements with my hands as if I was playing my guitar, and mouthed along with Jason's voice. "Oh baby don't you know I suffer? Oh baby can you hear me moan? You caught me under false pretences, how long before you let me go? Ooh, you set my soul alight. Ooh, you set my soul alight."

The voices of Matt and Ryan added into the background, saying, "Glaciers melting in the dead of night, and the superstars sucked into the supermassive…"

I danced around like I would on stage, getting into the final product of our hard work. I loved this piece! This was by far my favorite song that I'd written.

Finally it ended, and I was sweaty, and I turned to Edward. He was speechless. At first I frowned. Was it bad? "So?" I asked. I found that my voice came out in a small squeak.

"That was…" Horrid, weird, stupid…what? What was he going to say? "Magnificent!" He quickly ran to my side. "Did you write that?"

I nodded, my eyes wide. He actually liked it. "You really liked it?"

"I loved it! Can I have your autograph?" He grinned. Laughter burst from me; I couldn't help it. He loved it! Edward loved my music!

"Thanks," I said honestly. I saved my new song to my iTunes library, and put it on my iPod.

Edward drove me home once more, and parked half a block away. The studio was only two blocks away; I walked there frequently. So Charlie realizing I didn't take my truck wasn't a big deal. I'd just say I walked. "Thank you for coming." I smiled.

"My pleasure," he smiled at me, his ocher eyes blazing with…admiration?

"Well, I'll see you tomorrow." He grinned; I waved and left. The rain had stopped altogether now, so I was dry when I walked inside. I made dinner, scarfed my meal down my throat, rushed through a warm shower, and went to bed early. I was exhausted from this day of mental work.

Lying in bed, I almost screeched with joy. Edward liked my music! Hooray for me! I finally managed to sleep at around two in the morning, for thoughts of Edward clouded me from sleep. That night, Edward occupied my dreams again.

* * *

**A/N: So, the songs were: Be My Escape by Relient K, and Supermassive Black Hole by Muse. Both awesome bands! I don't own those songs, as another disclaimer. So, tell me what you think! Any thoughts? Nice criticism allowed!**


	15. Chapter 15: Moral Support

**Author's Note: So, as you can tell, my username is now Churchill Chick!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own, don't sue.**

* * *

**(BPOV)**

I groaned when the alarm set off a mere four hours later. I could hardly run on four hours of sleep. I attempted to blink the sleep from my eyes, but with no avail. I stood – not before falling right back down, I might add – and walked clumsily to the bathroom. I peered into the mirror to find a pale-faced girl with purple bags under her eyes, and the hint of a faint smile. I shook my head, snapping myself out of it, and turned on the faucet. I watched as the liquid poured into my palms, filling to the edge and spilling over, before splashing it on my face. I shivered; the water was ice-cold. I quickly dried my face, now much more awake than before, and went back into my room to dress.

I chose to wear a purple-and-black striped long-sleeve shirt, with my black jeans. I placed my H.I.M. heartagram necklace on, and slid on my knee-high boots. I walked into the bathroom, peering into the mirror. I combed through my long, mahogany hair, and then went through my long bangs. I readjusted my nose ring, and then went back over my nails with the usual black polish. Something I loved about Edward was that he never commented on what I wore.

I shouldn't have been surprised to see the silver Volvo waiting in the driveway, but I was, so I hurried to down a glass of milk and swallow my last mouthful of granola bar. I dashed up the stairs to brush my teeth, and then – nearly falling – ran downstairs to grab my bag and leave.

I jogged towards the silver car, and paused when I noticed Edward holding the door. "Thanks," I murmured. I slid inside, and he softly shut the door behind me. Before I could blink, he was in the car with me. This vampire speed thing was beginning to make me a bit jealous. I bet he didn't fall, either.

"Good morning," he gave me a small smile, one that was partially crooked like the ones I loved so much.

I smiled in return. "'Morning," I yawned. Big. I flushed from embarrassment.

"Get much sleep?" he chuckled.

"More than you," I grumbled, getting ever-so-slightly annoyed. He merely grinned.

We arrived at the school faster than any other student – probably due to his insane driving techniques – so we sat under the lunch room overhang.

"So," Edward said, startling me and breaking the pleasant silence that had overtaken us. "Where did you learn to play so well?"

I instantly understood, and smiled faintly towards the ground. I traced non-existent patterns on the pavement as I spoke. "I taught myself. Then I met my friend Ryan and he taught me what I had left to learn." I chuckled, "Now I'm a better player than him."

I heard Edward's light chuckle come from beside me. I still didn't look up.

"So…you really were happy back at…your home…weren't you?" he had genuine curiosity, pity, and kindness in his voice all at once.

"Yeah," I murmured. "I was."

"I'm sorry you're stuck here talking to me, when you could somewhere else that makes you so much happier."

My head snapped up, my eyes meeting his. "I like it here, too."

"Psh, yeah right!" he snickered. He looked me over. "I think you were a lot happier before you set foot on mainland!"

I frowned. So he _did_ notice what I wore. And he accused me of not liking it here. Now I was miffed, and hurt. I found that I couldn't speak, in fear of either snapping or sobbing, so I just traced patterns again on the sidewalk.

"Bella?" Edward asked, the faintest hint of concern in his voice.

"Hmm," I focused on the concrete. I mustn't cry…I mustn't cry…I chanted in my head.

"Did I hurt your feelings?" I shook my head, not looking up. That was it; the salty tears tipped over. I heard him give a small intake of breath, and suddenly I was being cradled. My breath was coming out in tiny gasps, as I fought to get a grip on my emotions. I had a couple of years of practice…I could _do_ this…

I wiped the tears from my now pink face, glad that I had bought waterproof mascara. If living in the rainiest place in the U.S. couldn't convince me to buy some, then the fact that I was always in emotional overload would.

"I'm sorry," his tone was genuine. "I didn't mean for it to come out like that."

"It's okay," I whispered. I took a deep breath to steady myself. "I know I don't wear the nicest clothes or normal piercings, but I _do_ like it here." I looked directly into his darkening ocher eyes. "You've made the difference."

I could see some internal dilemma playing in his eyes. Then they softened, and he gently tucked my long bangs from their usual spot over my left eye to behind my ear. He placed the side of his forefinger on my cheekbone, and stroked down to my chin. "Do you really think I care about what you wear?" he asked me softly. "Do you think I care that you changed your wardrobe from ordinary clothing to dark and rebellious? Of course not," he scoffed. "It's who you are. _That's_ what I care about. _That's_ what matters to me."

I blinked, dazed. This was one of the most open moments Edward had ever used to share his feelings. All I could do was smile. "Thanks," I whispered.

His features scrunched up. "For what?"

"This. Talking to me. For _everything_. I've needed a friend…or _someone_ to talk to…for the longest time now."

He was about to reply, when the first groups of people started passing by us to go to their classes. "Oh, what time is it?" I asked, surprised.

"Time for our first class." He stood, and offered me his hand. I took it, and with surprising – at least on my part – strength, he set me back on my feet.

"Thanks," I said again. He nodded in reply. Once we stopped in front of my English class, he murmured, "See you in an hour." He smiled slightly, and then turned and walked away.

XxXxXxX

I was dismayed to find out that Edward was leaving after lunch to go on a "camping trip" so that he would be prepared for our day together tomorrow. I was giddy at the thought of a whole day alone with Edward.

But I still had no idea what he had planned; he never told me what we were doing instead of driving to Seattle.

"I'll have Alice drop off your truck," he said from across me in the lunchroom.

I rolled my eyes; I was pretty sure I'd left my keys in my black jeans pocket, which was in the laundry hamper, which was next to the washing machine.

"Okay," I said with as much faith as I could. He chuckled. "Do you doubt that we can find a simple set of keys?"

"No," I lied. Then I grinned. "Okay, yeah, but I'm new with this whole…thing."

It was his turn to grin. "You'll see."

We talked a little more, before it was time for me to go to biology and for him to go hunting. I sighed, and waved goodbye to him as I headed to Biology. As I sat in my seat, I realized just how lonely I was without him. Mr. Banner shut off the lights again, and played the remainder of yesterday's movie. I looked at the empty seat beside me, and my eyes remained looking at it until the class was over.

I was relieved to get out of gym; I had yet again tripped and scraped myself. I walked to the parking lot, before remembering that Edward had driven me to school. I was about to walk home, when I noticed a red Chevy parked where the Volvo had been earlier.

I walked over to it, opened the unlocked door, and picked up my keys. Underneath my keys was a small folded piece of paper. I shut my truck's door, and unfolded it. In his beautiful, elegant script, it read:

_Be safe._

XxXxXxX

_Sleep, come on! Sleep!_ I grumbled to myself at ten o'clock that night. I had finished yesterday's and today's homework already, and I was trying to call up the non-existent fatigue. I grumbled to myself, and shoved off my sheets. I walked into the bathroom, took a dose of cold medicine to help me sleep, and walked back into my room. I listened to my iPod until the drug kicked in, and then I was out cold.

The following morning, I awoke to feel completely rested. I glanced over at the clock, to find it to be seven o'clock. "Oh!" I squeaked. Edward would be here soon. I quickly threw on a pair of blue jeans and a black shirt that advertised Breaking Benjamin. I didn't bother messing with my hair, so I shoved on my boots and ran to down some milk and – you guessed it – another granola bar. It was now 7:15, so I rushed to brush my teeth and make myself presentable.

At precisely 7:30, there was a soft knock on the door that made my heart skip a beat. I jogged downstairs, and with a bit of difficulty from a simple deadbolt, I opened the door. Edward was dazzling, yet again. My withdrawal of being without Edward vanished the moment I saw his beautiful pale face. "Right back," I muttered, and I ran to write a note to Charlie.

_Dad – if I'm not home, then I'm probably out running various errands._

_Love you!_

_Bella_

It was just a good thing Charlie liked to leave to go fishing early; otherwise I would've had to deal with him this morning. I ran back to Edward's side, and we walked to my truck.

Edward gave me directions, and I followed them. He was still miffed at me for not telling Charlie what I was doing; he was especially mad since I had told him that I didn't want his family to get in trouble if he came back without me. We finally stopped where the road ended, just as he had said it would, and I parked my truck. A slightly uncomfortable silence – at least for me – had overcome us. We hopped out, and I turned back to lock my door. I looked up, and saw a small trail. "We're hiking?" I grumbled. I tied my black sweater that I had thrown on earlier around my waist. I noticed that Edward had taken his sweater off as well.

"C'mon," Edward said as he looked over his shoulder – eyes still annoyed from our earlier quarrel – and he headed towards the forest. The part _without_ the trail.

"No trail?!" I gasped desperately.

"Don't worry, you won't get lost. I won't allow it." He turned all the way around then, a mocking smile lighting up his face; I stifled a gasp. His white shirt had short sleeves, and it was unbuttoned. I now could see his torso, uninterrupted by clothing. It was then I realized with a sharp stab, that there was no way this god-like creature was for me. It wasn't possible; I was much too ordinary – if you could call me ordinary – compared to him. He was perfection.

He seemed utterly bewildered by my expression. "Do you want to go back home?" a pain, very different from mine, radiated into his voice.

"No!" I walked quickly, stumbling a bit, to his side.

"What's wrong?" his voice was now gentle, like his rare caresses.

I mumbled, "I'm no good had hiking," so low that I could hardly understand, but Edward did.

"You can take your time. I can be patient, if I try," he grinned, and I attempted a smile in return.

"No worries, I'll deliver you back home." His eyes were a beautiful butterscotch color today – the lightest I'd ever seen them – and they gazed right at me. If I had been worried about that, then I would have just been convinced.

I simply scowled and said, "If you expect me to hike…" I paused, waiting for the length.

"Five miles," he frowned slightly, probably from my tone.

"Five miles! What? Well, if you expect me to hike _five miles_ by sundown, then you'd better get a move on."

He was clearly surprised and puzzled by my lashing out; I couldn't blame him, I would be too. So, a still confused Edward leading the way, we stepped into the shadows of the forest.

* * *

**A/N: Like? Hate? Kind criticisms? I'll update once I get ten reviews. _Only_ ten! I just need to know whether anyone is reading it. It's just a click and a second of your time...so please, be thoughtful, and besides, if you want an update, you need to - review!**


	16. Chapter 16: The Meadow

**Author's note: Sorry for my lack of updates! I'm so, so sorry! School has literally taken up all available time for me to update. I actually should be studying for a biology test right now...uh-oh. lol.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own!**

**

* * *

****Chapter 16: The Meadow**

**(BPOV)**

It wasn't so bad, the hiking. But that was probably because Edward, on the occasion in which I stumbled or couldn't climb over a rock, would catch me or lift me over, ever so gently. And every time his skin made contact with mine, my heart would speed up drastically. Occasionally, when that happened, Edward would chuckle, resulting in a giant blush on my part.

"We're almost there," he said finally, after a couple of hours of pleasant silence. "You see the light filtering through up ahead?"

"No."

"Oh, well, I guess it's a bit too soon for your eyes to see." He wore a small smirk.

But, finally, I saw the light. When Edward confirmed that that was where we were stopping, I dashed to it, breaking the covered darkness the forest wore, into the sunlit meadow. I gasped, taking in its beauty.

Wildflowers in violets, whites and yellows were growing throughout the meadow. The soft green grass swayed in the slightest breeze. A creek was bubbling nearby. I turned, excited to share this moment with Edward, until I realized he wasn't there. I spun, looking for him, until I found him at the forest's edge; he didn't seem like he wanted to step out any time soon. I motioned him with my hand, to give him some encouragement.

He stood still, took a deep breath, and stepped into the sun.

All I could do was stare. The sun glinted off of his marble skin in dazzling sparkles. How could something this beautiful exist? It wasn't until Edward was stroking my face that I realized I was crying.

"What's wrong?" he murmured, concern in his velvety voice.

"N-nothing," I said, and he scrutinized my face…looking, waiting. When I didn't say anything else, he gave a slight scowl and sat down in the grass. I followed suit. He laid back, allowing the warm sun to beat over him. I pulled my knees up to my chin, and wrapped my arms around my legs. I gazed at him, until I finally gathered the courage to stroke the back of his hand. I looked up, and I saw him watching me.

"Do I not scare you?" He asked playfully, though his voice still held curiosity.

"Nope. At least no more than usual." I continued to stroke his marble hand; it still stunned me how cold and smooth it was. "Do you mind?" I added, not wanting to be rude.

"Of course not…you have no idea how _good_ that feels," he murmured. I continued stroking it, making my way up his muscled arm. I traced the pattern of his bluish veins, until I got back to his hand again. I waited, and he got the point. He flipped his arm over, so I could trace in his palm, but I held my hand in place. His arm had moved so fast, it was like a flicker. I blinked, dazed.

"Sorry," he muttered. His voice gained a bit of volume, "It's just…it's so easy to be myself with you."

I watched as his movements caused his skin to glitter once more, and I sighed.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing. Absolutely nothing."

He snorted. I looked up at him, and his butterscotch eyes gazed at me intently. "What's wrong?" he repeated.

"How can something so magnificent exist?" I asked, mostly to myself. He withdrew his hand, and gazed at me with curious eyes. "You know, you're the best thing that's happened in my life since…" I trailed off, remembering times past. A silent tear slipped down my cheek, and I felt an ice-cold finger brushing it away. I looked into Edward's eyes, and a faint, sad smile lit his face.

"Ditto," I thought I heard him murmur. But it was so low, I was sure I wasn't meant to hear it. Then he said, "This is wrong…"

I froze in place. What was he talking about? What was wrong?

"You have no clue how in danger _you_, specifically, are right now."

"Huh?" was all I could squeak out.

"I'm the world's best predator." To prove his point, he stood in one of those graceful movements, and – before I could blink – he had circled the meadow, all the way around. He walked over to a pine, and – with one arm – tore a two foot limb right from it, and threw it to where it hit another tree and shattered. The other tree was still vibrating from the impact when he walked back to me. "And you are the one in most danger."

"I don't understand…" I murmured, blinking away the shock. Never before had I seen him so menacing, yet so beautiful at the same time.

Edward looked towards the ground, and then directly into my eyes. I thought my heart stopped for a minute, and the slight smile playing at Edward's lips told me he did too.

"Well," he began after a few minutes of silence. "Your blood's scent is…more potent to me than any other blood I've smelt. You see, blood, for every individual, smells different. Yours is floral; like lavender, or freesia. I just can't think of a good example, except for drugs maybe. But I doubt you know what that's like."

I giggled. "Nope, no experience there."

"Your blood is…my type of heroin, I suppose." He gave a small smile, and I smiled in return.

"So, I'm in more danger than anyone else…because my blood smells better to you than anyone else's?" I scrunched up my eyebrows, trying to clear things up.

"Pretty much," he said quietly. He laid back down, and offered me his hand once more. "Do I still not scare you?"

"Like I said, no more than usual." I sighed. I took his hand, and resumed my stroking. He gave a relaxed sigh after a few minutes. "And so the lion fell in love with the lamb." My heart gave an exaggerated beat as soon as those words escaped his lips.

"What a stupid lamb."

"What a sick, masochistic lion." He retorted. I giggled, and laid back in the grass beside Edward. It was just so hard to stare above me, when I could be staring at such a much more magnificent creature. But I wanted to experience this point of view like Edward.

As I laid relaxed, my mind drifted. Back to home. I missed it dearly, there was no doubting that. But now, I wasn't sure if I _wanted_ to go back. My friends were like brothers and sisters to me, and the Bahamas was my heaven on earth. But now, I'd give all of that up because I loved a vam…boy. And he loved me back…

How could I have landed in such a mess? Why did my life have to be so confusing? I wanted two different lives – one here, in the small, rainy town of Forks, Washington, while the other was back in sunny, warm, inviting Grand Bahama Island. Friends or true love? Home or…well, Forks was very well shaping to be a home; not quite though.

All I knew was that I couldn't leave Edward now; I was too far gone in my feelings for him than to go back to the life I lived in what seemed so long ago. I wrapped my arms around myself without realizing it, and didn't even feel the tears moistening my numb cheeks. And then, yet again, I found myself in Edward's cold arms.

"Shh, my dear Bella; whatever could be wrong?" Edward whispered into my ear.

I could now feel the tears, and my body shaking. Why did I have to be so emotional? I turned my face away, willing him not to see my vulnerable face. Oh, I hated confusing lives.

"Bella, please, tell me," he breathed soothingly into my ear. I heard the choked sob escape my lips, as I tried to get a grip on my emotions. I was such a wimp; how many times had I cried today?!

I was finally calmed after Edward's continuous strokes and reassuring comments. "I won't ask, if it bothers you this much," he said calmly, politely.

"No, it's not that," I whispered, and I stared up at the rare clear sky. "It's just…why is life so complicated?"

I heard Edward's dark laugh beside me. "I've been wondering that same thing for over a century."

Not even the magnificent, glorious vampire that was Edward knew the answer to that one. Wow.

I, hesitantly at first, moved myself closer to Edward's cold body. I knew I was blushing; this was the first time I had ever really tried anything like this, let alone with Edward, a mysterious, secretive guy…I mean vampire. I could feel the hesitation in him, too. I rested my head against his side, breathing in his scent, when…he disappeared. The only reason I knew he moved was because I was eating grass.

I looked up, and saw him twenty feet away. "Give me a minute!" he called, loud enough for me to hear.

I new my face was beet red. "Sorry," I murmured, ashamed. I should have known not to test his boundaries. I couldn't believe I had just done that.

**(EPOV)**

I breathed in the scents of the forest, trying to clear my head of her luscious blood. I closed my eyes for a second, trying to clear my head. I only had two thoughts running through my mind: 1) Bella smelled so _good_! In a bad way, at least for her! And 2) _She tried to lay against me!_ Never before had a human's instincts failed to tell them to stay away from my kind. Human instincts might not be sharp like practically every other animal species, but they still had enough sense to do so. Except this girl. Was this a sign? Did she love me? But every fiber of my being screamed to let her go now before it was too late. But how could I let this broken girl go? I knew that nothing good would come out of me leaving. Somehow, I knew that if I left, it could be the end of the Bella I knew. My Bella.

I walked back into the clearing, where I could practically feel the shame emanating from her. I sat back down, and took her hands. This time it was I that rubbed hers. "My sincerest apologies," I murmured, looking her in the eye. "Would you understand if I said I was only human?" I tried to smile at my own joke, but it came out forced.

She nodded, or at least inclined her head.

"_I'm_ sorry," she whispered. "I shouldn't have pushed it. I shouldn't have risked it."

"Bella," I stopped her before she could continue. "It's fine," I assured her, and I genuinely smiled. As gently as I could, I traced _her_ veins. "I'm the one who should be sorry. Sorry for my alien existence!" I jerked away, suddenly ashamed of myself. I _shouldn't_ exist! It was unnatural! I wasn't sure how long I had sat unfacing her, but then I heard a muffled cry. I spun around, and Bella was laying face forward into the grass; her head rested on her arms.

"Bella?" I hopped up, and walked to her again. I must've scared her. I must've made her feel dispirited. Again, I only caused more pain. "Bella, I'm sorry. I'm sorry," I chanted. All I'd managed to do today was make her cry. Maybe I really should leave.

But that was out of the question. I loved this human, more than life itself. I knew now that if anything were to happen, I'd die for her. I placed my hands under her arms, and lifted her into my lap. She wrapped her arms around my neck, hesitantly, and rested her drying face again my chest. I could hear her muttering "_I'm_ sorry. _I'm_ sorry," like it was as clear as day.

Clear as day. I looked up into the still cloudless sky, and noticed the sun was being close to setting. "Bella?"

"Hmm?" came her voice, muffled from pressing so tightly to my chest.

"The sun is setting. Come on, I'll carry you back to the truck. Hey! I can show you how I travel in the woods!"

She froze, and backed up. She cocked an eyebrow. "You're not gonna turn into a bat, are you?"

I burst out laughing. "Ha, like I've never heard that before!"

"Uh-huh, I'm sure you get that all the time," she bit sarcastically. But I saw a smile playing at her lips.

I chuckled. "Silly Bella. Come on, get on my back." She hesitated at first, but finally climbed on. And then I ran.

I'd always found running so exhilarating. The freedom, the peacefulness. It was one of the things I treasured about being a vampire.

By the time I stopped, I still was not panting for breath like a human would. "Bella?" I asked when I realized she was still clinging on for dear life. "You can let go now."

No response.

"Bella?" I asked, more worriedly.

"I think I should have closed my eyes," she groaned. _Ah!_ She was motion sick, I realized. I detangled her limbs from me, and set her on the ground. "Put her head between your knees."

She did so, and after a while, looked back up at me. "That wasn't fun," she scolded.

"That's because you didn't close your eyes."

She huffed, and I chuckled. "So, I was thinking…"

"…about not hitting any trees?" she asked in what I assumed was a joking voice.

"Of course not, Bella. Running is second nature to me. I was thinking," and then I was level with her. I could see shock in her wide, brown eyes. I hesitated; could I do this? Would anything stop me from taking her now? I momentarily closed my eyes, and then my lips were crushing hers.

Boy, did I not expect her response.

Her hands tangled themselves in my hair as she pressed herself closer to me. I froze, a sudden hunger taking over me. The bad kind of hunger. I could practically _taste _her blood, since I was so close. I backed away, while she stared at me wide-eyed.

"Sorry," she muttered, looking away. As soon as I was sure I wouldn't attack, I helped her into the passenger seat. I only made her sit there instead of driving because she teetered on the way over to the Chevy.

On the ride home, we shared a pleasant silence. We held hands, something I bathed myself in. It was so wonderful; I had never been so happy in my life. I would occasionally look her way, and she'd show me a loving smile. I gloried in her presence. How could such an angel exist? How could such an angel _love_ me?

We reached her house not too long after. I pulled into the driveway, in her usual spot, and let her out.

"You want to come in?" She asked, seemingly unsure of herself. I gave her what I hoped to be my most sincere smile.

"Of course," I said, and she turned and walked to the door. I already was there with it unlocked when she reached the steps. She blinked, surprised, and then she frowned.

"Hey, how did you know that was there?" she asked, her eyebrows puckered.

Uh-oh.

* * *

**A/N: I'm sorry several things were similar to the book, but come on! It's the meadow scene! Some lines you just _have _to keep! Okay, everyone, review! I'll update once I get 10 reviews, at least.**


	17. Chapter 17: The Peeping Tom

**Author's Note: Thanks for the patience, guys. I'm really, really sorry for the delay. Just as a warning, this chappy is rated 'M' for some slight language (thank Marilyn Manson…you'll see…). Anyways, on with chapter 17!!!**

* * *

**Chapter 17: The Peeping Tom**

**(EPOV)**

I managed to hold off her question until we reached the kitchen.

"Edward…how had you known that the key was under the eave? I've never used it in front of you…" She had a cute confused look on her face.

"There's nothing to do at night," I said simply, no embarrassment in my voice. Why should I be? I was watching an angel!

She gasped. "You've…you've been spying on me?!" Though her voice was shocked, her eyes gleamed with love.

I smiled, and shrugged. She rolled her eyes, and turned to fix her and Charlie dinner. I winced in disgust as she warmed up lasagna in the stove. "How do you eat that stuff?"

"It's good," she shrugged, pouring more tomato sauce over it. "So…how often do you come over?" she added in, attempting to be sly.

"Mmm, every night." I loved watching her, and listening to her talk. "It's fun; you talk."

She whirled on me.

"What?! What do I say?"

"It's okay!" I tried to calm her. "You…you talk about how much you miss your mother. You complain about here. And…you said my name."

Her shoulders sagged, and her head fell limp. "How often?" she mumbled.

"How often do you mean?"

She moaned; I rushed to her side, placing a hand on her shoulder, the other tipping her chin to she could look into my eyes. I lowered my face so I was eye level with her. "Don't be upset; if I could dream, it would only be of you. And I'm not ashamed of it!" And that was so true. How often I wished I could dream, dream about my angel.

Her hopeless eyes turned soft as I spoke. She was obviously not embarrassed anymore.

Then, even to my surprise, Charlie pulled into the driveway. I had been so focused on trying to calm Bella down, I hadn't even heard his thoughts! I almost shook my head. I was usually _excellent_ at multi-tasking.

Everything about Bella stumped me. She even affected the way _I_ worked.

"Should Charlie know I'm here or not?"

"Um…" she said as she thought.

"Later, then." I ran from the kitchen; as I dashed up the stairs, I heard her call my name.

"Edward?"

I chuckled, and rushed into her room. I debated on what I should do; I settled on simply sprawling across her bed.

XxXxXxXxX

**(BPOV)**

I, like I often did when I wanted to be alone, threw Charlie's dinner on the table, swallowed my dinner down in a couple of bites, and then ran up the stairs. By now, Charlie hardly asked what was wrong when I acted this way.

Sometimes, despite my warning and obvious agitation, Charlie checked on me. On those days, I usually snarled a response. I never really meant to be like that, but…I wasn't completely sane then. (Was I completely sane _now_?)

Just in case he decided to check, I hooked my iPod to the speakers, and set it on my Marilyn Manson playlist. Immediately, it started playing "Irresponsible Hate Anthem". I turned to look for Edward, intending to call out of the window, when I shrieked. It wasn't loud enough for Charlie to hear over the pounding, screeching music, but I knew Edward heard it.

Edward was lying on my bed, looking utterly at ease. He had a grin on his face; probably because of my reaction. "Hi," he said just loud enough for me to hear. "Marilyn Manson?" He added questioningly. I shrugged, still trying to calm my heartbeat from my scare.

He sat up as I approached the bed, and I sat down beside him. I was trying to regain my bearings; what did I need to do? Shower. That way, Charlie would _know_ not to bother me. He'd know that I _was_ just staying in my room the rest of the night.

"Can I have a human moment?" Edward nodded, and I added, "Don't move!"

He immediately froze; my own statue of Adonis.

During my shower, I constantly panicked because the guy – vampire – of my dreams was just in the other room. I had to keep reassuring myself. Finally, the water ran cold, and I decided to go back in.

I dressed in my only clean pajamas – a pair of black sweats (that had a couple of holes near the knees) and a too-large Seether shirt from a concert in Phoenix. Now I sort of wished I'd brought those Victoria's Secret pajamas Renée had given me last Christmas.

I quickly combed through my hair, removing any knots, and walked into my room. "This is the New Shit" had just started playing. I decided to have some fun, so I sang along with it – it was always so much fun to sing to this deranged, dirty song!

"Babble, Babble, Bitch, Bitch  
Rebel, Rebel, Party, Party  
Sex, sex, sex, don't forget the violence  
Blah, blah, blah  
Got your lovey-dovey sad and lonely  
Stick your stupid slogan in  
Everybody sing along"

I started motioning with it.

"Babble, Babble, Bitch, Bitch  
Rebel, Rebel, Party, Party  
Sex, sex, sex, don't forget the violence  
Blah, blah, blah  
Got your lovey-dovey sad and lonely  
Stick your stupid slogan in  
Everybody sing!"

I stopped as it went to a new verse, turned the volume slightly lower, and started laughing. Edward was sitting on the bed, smiling at my antics.

I crawled back onto the bed, a grin still on my face.

"I can't believe you listen to this!" he chuckled. "I like it…it's loud."

I grinned again, and then sighed. It had been a long day, but I wasn't ready to go to bed, and for him to leave.

"What now?" he asked.

"I dunno. Hmm…can I ask you a question?" I requested.

"Anything," Edward said with a smile in his voice.

I asked him about his family, and he told me all about them. I listened intently as he explained everything – it was so sweet hearing how much he loved his family – including how his family also possessed powers, though they were each different from Edward's mind-reading ability.

I was finally getting tired, and sighed. "I don't want you to go…"

"Would you like me to stay? Like I do every night?" he grinned wickedly. I rolled my eyes, but nodded.

"Please?"

He grinned whole-heartedly this time, and tucked me into bed, then lying beside me, on top of the covers.

"So…what now?" I said, and, embarrassingly, I yawned.

"For you? Bed. For me? I don't know. I guess I can just watch you sleep!" he smirked.

I could feel my eyelids drooping. Then, he was humming a sweet, gentle song; but it was more a lullaby than a song. Before long, I could feel the overwhelming draw of sleep, and was soon enveloped in darkness.

* * *

**A/N: So? Like it? Not like it? What do you think? I want to have a contest: how would you fit James/Victoria/Laurent into my story? If I like it enough, with your permission, I just may use it… (If I **_**can**_** use it, say so in the review.)**

**Thanks again to all of my lovely reviewers! You have NO idea how much quicker I wrote this after I read them; it renewed my passion. Remember: the quicker and more you review, the faster I post… Toodles!**


	18. Chapter 18: Signed?

**Author's Note: Hey guys! Sorry for the delay. I recently acquired two baby Cavies (Guinea Pigs), and have been using my writing time to try and tame them (they are VERY skittish). Thanks for your reviews, and advice. I want you to let you guys know that I **_**do**_** thank you for it. This is more of a filler chapter; it won't be as informal. At the same time, it will be – in this chapter, Bella's future will change drastically…

* * *

**

**Chapter 18: Signed?**

The sun was pouring in through my open blinds. Huh? Why were they open? I rubbed my eyes, trying to recollect yesterday's events in my head. I gasped, everything suddenly flooding to me. I opened my eyes, still squinting from the light, to find that I was…alone.

I nearly panicked, before turning in the direction of my rocking chair. I could have laughed; he stayed. He stayed! I jumped up, throwing my arms around him. I voiced my thoughts aloud.

"Of course I stayed," he chuckled, shaking his head. I smiled, and positioned myself in his lap. He rocked us back and forth, nearly lulling me to sleep.

That was when my cell just had to choose to ring.

I groaned, and walked over to where it was plugged into the charger. I disconnected it, quickly pressing 'talk'. "Hello?" I grumbled. I hadn't bothered checking the caller I.D.

"Bella?" A familiar male voice asked. I nearly gasped. It was Ryan!

"Ryan!!!" I responded, quickly waking up.

"Hey Bella," he chuckled. "Why did you sound so…? _Oh_…heh, sorry, I just remembered that we have a time difference. Were you asleep?"

"No, I was just…never mind. So, how are things?" I swear I heard the waves over the phone.

"Things are…okay, I s'pose…" He paused. "We really miss you, Bella. It sucks here without you." Ryan said in a hollow voice. I yearned to comfort him.

"I know," I said sadly. "I just can't wait 'til we graduate and can be reunited!"

"Actually…that's sort of something we wanted to ask you about. We still plan to do this band thing after school, right?"

"Of course!" I said heatedly, leaving no room for argument.

"Good. We just thought…would you like to look for a recording studio?"

I froze. If we did that, our music would be known. We'd tour with other groups. A dream come true. "That would be amazing!!!" I suddenly burst, tears of joy coming to my eyes.

"Yeah, wouldn't it?" he said, happy that I went along with the plan. "So…anything new going on?"

I chewed my bottom lip, debating whether or not to tell him about Edward. I decided on the latter choice.

"No, not really; what about for you?"

I could practically hear his hesitation over the phone.

"Ry, what are you not telling me?" I asked with a smirk in my voice.

"Well…Ikindofhaveagirlfriend." He said it too fast to process. I looked at Edward, confused.

_He has a girlfriend_, Edward mouthed. My jaw dropped.

"You have a GIRLFRIEND?!" I shrieked, and started gushing. "What's her name? What does she look like? Does she like our music?"

Ryan was laughing on the other side of the line. "Whoa, whoa, whoa, I won't answer any questions until you stop asking them."

I giggled, so he continued.

"Her name is Kristin. She has long black hair and is Goth. And yes, she adores our music."

"Congratulations, Ryan!"

"So, have you found anyone yet?" he asked boldly, and I blanch. Am I ready to tell him yet? I looked at Edward, and he nodded.

"Yeah…his name is Edward," _and he is the sweetest, hottest vampire in the world_.

"So, what's he like?" Ryan asked.

"He's a gentleman. He's seventeen like me," I winked at him, "and he is very supportive of our band. I think you two would get along great."

"Well, that's good," Ryan said, "since otherwise I'd have to fly a very long distance to Forks to put this guy in his place."

The thought of Ryan trying to "put Edward in his place" was just downright hilarious. I fought the urge to giggle.

"That's alright, Ryan, but that will never be necessary."

"Let's hope so," he said seriously. "So, write any new songs?"

"Yup," I said happily. "A few; I'm still trying to sort out which are great and which are just meh, though."

"Well," Ryan said sadly. "I have to go. I have to pick up Kris soon."

"Okay, Ry," I said reassuringly. "Hey, would you mind not telling anyone about Edward yet? I want to break the news to them myself."

"'Course not, Bells."

"Bye," I said, fighting the urge not to cry. I missed Ryan so much.

"Bye, Bells." I waited until the receiver clicked on the other end before I hung up.

Edward walked over to us and wrapped me in a close, tight, protective embrace. It was one I never wanted to leave. "I'm sorry he had to go," he whispered into my hair.

"It's okay," I said quietly. Then I grinned, and walked over to look out of the window. I turned around, smiling broadly at Edward. "Edward, we're going to try and get signed!" I wanted to jump up and down like a little girl, but I resisted the urge.

"I know," he smiled a breath-taking smile.

I took Edward's hand, and we walked downstairs so I could eat breakfast.

I wondered what today's agenda would hold…

* * *

**A/N: So, like/dislike? I apologize that it is so short.**

**Sorry if any of the tenses (past/present) are mixed up – I've been working on another fic for another series (A Great and Terrible Beauty) and it is written in present tense. I've tried to sort through it, but I might not have caught them all. A word of advice – if you want to write two different fanfics at the same time in two different tenses, then don't do it. It just gets confusing.**

**The contest is still open for the James thing! Please, I really need an inspiration for originality. I have a thought (though it does not include James) and I might run with it, but I'd really like your personal input.**


	19. Chapter 19: In Joy and Sorrow

Chapter 19:

**Author's Note: Hey! I'm so sorry for the long wait. This is more a filler chapter. I've been trying to write two other stories at the same time as this, along with fighting writer's block and schoolwork. I'm trying my best to update…you have no clue how incredibly guilty I feel for not updating every week. I hate it when it takes a long time, so I sympathize with you all...a****nyways, here it is…**

**Disclaimer: Still don't own...Stephenie Meyer owns the amazing Twilight saga.**

**Chapter 19: In Joy and Sorrow**

* * *

**(BPOV)**

After I ate my usual breakfast of cereal, I rushed upstairs to dress. The first thing I did was grab my cell phone, and change the ringer. I was tired of Linkin Park's "By Myself".

I quickly grabbed some blue jeans (that fit pretty snug) and what was once my favorite shirt in the Bahamas – a royal blue top that hugged my curves, and was very elegant. At the last second, I snatched my toiletry bag.

I swiftly moved into the bathroom. I brushed my teeth, dressed in record time, and looked in the mirror. I applied a small layer of mascara, the slightest bit of glittery blue eye shadow, and lip gloss. I took my time brushing through my hair. I needed a moment to think.

One boy changed my entire life, my way of seeing things. One boy caused me to rethink things I never thought needed to even _be_ rethought - such as the Bahamas. Now, I'm not so sure I could move back so easily.

But Edward was no ordinary boy.

I placed my things back into my toiletry bag, pushing all thoughts into the bag of my head. Now was the present, and Edward was in my room…at this very moment. I walked in, humming to the beat of the song "American Idiot," by Green Day.

"So," Edward said casually as I walked back into the room. "You used to wear bikinis and…stuff that _normal_ girls wear?"

I flushed, both in embarrassment and anger. There, on the bed, was a photo album that I kept in my closet.

"You've been going through my stuff?" I half yelped, half screeched.

Edward's face lost its smile, and he walked to my side. "Bella, please, don't be mad. I meant nothing by it. I saw you open your closet, and the light caught on the metal of the cover, and I was curious," he prattled.

Sadness filled me as a thought occurred to me. He had said, "…_stuff_ _that _normal_ girls wear_". He thought I wasn't normal; of course not. Who could? I spun on my heels, running for the stairs. I wasn't going to let him see me cry. He could probably smell the tears, but I didn't care. I just had to get out of here.

I almost made it out of the front door – only nearly falling twice – before his stony embrace prevented me from running further. I struggled only for a second, before collapsing into his arms with a fit of strangled sobs.

"Sshhh," he soothed. He lifted me up bridal style, and carried me into my room. "Bella, I'm sorry. I didn't mean it like that…" I finally became silent, listening. "I only meant that…well…you seemed so happy before you moved. And I'm really sorry you ever had to come here…"

"I'm not." I interrupted.

He looked at me like I was insane. "Sorry?"

I rolled my eyes, wiping away the last of my tears. I sniffled, and said, "I said that I'm _not_ sorry. If I hadn't had to leave the Bahamas, I never would have met you."

He seemed stunned; his eyes were wide and his mouth was slightly parted. I knew he knew it, but I decided to say it verbally, "Edward, if I never moved here…my life would be the same as usual. Sure, my friends would be closer and I'd be near my haven, the ocean, but…but then, I'd have never met my angel. Then I'd never have met my…my true love. I love you Edward." I choked out, starting to cry again. I blinked away the tears, trying to read his expression.

But before I could, his lips were on mine; the kiss was not like before. No, not at all. This kiss was filled with a passion so sweet that I felt my heart would burst. I learned my lesson last night…I wouldn't react the same way again.

Instead, I gently moved my lips against his, enclosing my arms around his neck. When he finally moved back, his eyes were dancing with excitement and…love. I felt tears of happiness leak from my eyes; his hair was in slight disarray, so I raised my hand to move the hair from his eyes. I gently stroked his hair, taking him in.

**(EPOV)**

She loved me. I knew it already, but it was nice to hear. She stroked my face ever so gently, brushing the hair away from eyes. I brushed the last of her tears from her eyes, and was trapped in their passionate gaze. I wondered how I ever thought I was living before she walked into my life.

I wanted to say it. I wanted to say that I loved her. But I still only have known her for a few months and…and though I _did_ love her, more than myself and anyone else, but if this didn't end well…I wasn't sure what I would do. Or how she would get over it.

I leaned down and gently kissed her forehead. She sighed lightly, and I knew the misunderstanding from earlier was gone.

I picked her up and sat in the rocking chair. I rocked her back and forth for minutes…so long that I was beginning to wonder if it was hours. And we were both utterly silent. The only sound was her steady breathing, occasional sigh and her sweet, rhythmic heartbeat.

Finally, she stirred. She twisted so she could gaze into my eyes better.

"Any plans for today?" she whispered.

I shook my head no.

**(BPOV)**

I smiled, gaze locked in his topaz eyes. "I have an idea. Wait right here," I ordered, and I went to retrieve the album Edward had been looking at earlier. I sat back in his lap, and flipped to the beginning.

"So, what is this album, exactly?" Edward asked quietly.

"It's all of my best memories between when I was thirteen and sixteen," I said, smiling at the first picture. It was of me and Ryan when we were thirteen, outside of the first and only Hard Rock Café in the Bahamas, right after its grand opening. We had our hands in the death metal symbol, and our tongues were poking out. Ah, the good old days…

I giggled. This was the first time I'd looked at this since I moved to Forks. I took a chance and glanced at Edward, who was looking at me in wonder.

"You really _did_ love your home, didn't you?" he asked quietly, a sudden sorrow filling his beautiful topaz eyes. I placed my hand upon his cheek,

My eyes drifted to the next picture.

It was me when I first started snorkeling with the local spotted dolphins. Jason had taken the picture, so it was slightly lopsided, but still good. I was submerged in the water, and the matriarch of the growing pod – who we named Charlotte – was staring me right in the eye. That had been the first moment I realized – _really_ realized – just how lucky I was to live in such a place. That moment had changed my life.

I peered up at Edward with the corner of my eye, and he had a slight smile on his face. I watched as his eyes switched to the next picture. It was another of me and the dolphins, only Ryan and Jason were swimming too. The entire pod was circling us.

"You really love them, don't you?" Edward asked, his finger brushing over Charlotte in a picture of me and her underwater together.

"Yeah," I said sadly. "They were amazing. We all loved them. They kept joking that I had a bond with all dolphins – every pod we stumbled across always had an interest in me," I giggled. "We actually started an organization at our school, called the Save the Dolphin Fund. We raised money to help protect the area the local pods lived in. I think we raised like…two thousand dollars."

"Wow," he said, apparently impressed. Quite suddenly, Edward grinned. "Have you seen the orcas here?"

My eyes grew wide. I hadn't even thought of that. "No!" I gasped.

Edward laughed again. "Looks like I know where we're going sometime soon. Just, not around La Push. Why don't we fly to the San Juan Islands?"

"I don't think I have the mon-…" Edward cut me off, before I could finish.

"No, I'd be paying for it. Think of it as a late Christmas gift to you." He grinned impishly at me, and I couldn't help but grin back.

"Thanks, Edward." I sighed, and rested my head on his chest. I flipped through the book until we got to where I was fifteen. I looked at a professionally taken picture of me in front of an African Elephant. It was one of my favorite pictures. I looked up to gauge Edward's reaction.

He seemed to be awestruck. Apparently, he learned something new about me, and he was shocked. "You've been to Africa?"

I nodded gently. "Yeah; I won a trip there, through a conservation organization. The trip was for students in high school who were making a difference for wildlife where they live. We won because of our war against the growing tourism industry around prime dolphin habitat. Ryan, Jason, Matt and I got to go over to Africa and meet some of the top conservationists."

"Sounds like you've had an eventful life." I saw a sadness creep into his eyes. "What's it like, being human?" he asked quite suddenly. "It's been so long," he added silently.

I was shocked into momentary silence. "Well," I sputtered. "It's nothing special…"

"At least, not to me," I added under my breath. But I knew he heard it from the hard glare he gave me.

"Don't say that," he snapped. He was suddenly on his feet, and I somehow ended up on my bed. I looked around, momentarily dazed. Edward was gone from the room.

"Edward?" I called out silently. There wasn't a sound in the house. Not even a stir. I felt a tear slip down my cheek, as I looked around for my one source of solace. "Edward?" I choked out. I never entirely realized how dependent I was on Edward now. He filled an emptiness that not even the Bahamas or my friends could fill. "Edward!" I cried out, tears falling.

I knew I was acting immature and un-ladylike, but I didn't care. I only cared about Edward.

I jumped up, running to the stairs, taking them two at a time. And then I was airborne, freely tumbling down the steps. I landed on the cold hard floor. I soon realized that it was not, in fact, the floor I landed on, but Edward. He was cradling me in his arms, sadness in his eyes.

"I'm sorry, my darling, I'm sorry," he cooed quietly to me as I cried with a mix of joy and sorrow. He lifted me from the bottom of the stairs and quietly walked back up to my room. He lay down on my bed, pulling me close. After a moment of silence, he spoke.

"I did not mean to desert you like that, it's just…Alice saw something." I felt him stiffen, and I stiffened with him – an automatic response.

"What did she see?" I never even realized that I was whispering.

"Another coven is heading our way. If I seem…over-protective…for the next few days or weeks, then that is why. I do not wish for you to think that I'm naturally a tyrant," he smiled slightly then, but it didn't touch his eyes.

"By coven, you mean…"

"Vampires that do not have the same dietary pattern as we do," he clarified.

I was surprised by his casual use of the word, but more surprised that human-drinkers would be passing through Forks. I shuddered at the thought.

He chuckled, shaking his head.

"What?" I asked, confused by the change of his mood.

"You finally gave a rational response!" he crowed. "I thought you were incapable of feeling self-preservation. At least now I'm a little more reassured."

I glowered. Right as I was about to remark back, my cell phone rang. A song by Escape the Fate, called Not Good Enough for Truth In Cliché, was the ringer I had chosen. It sang the chorus, "Sitting in this room playing Russian roulette, finger on the trigger to my dear Juliet, out from the window see your back drop silhouette, this blood on my hands is something I cannot forget".

I opened my phone without looking at the caller I.D. "Hello?" I asked.

"Hello."

I gasped.

* * *

**The chapter title came from HIM's song, In Joy and Sorrow. Haha, go figure. And if you haven't heard Escape the Fate's song Not Good Enough for Truth In Cliché, you have to listen to it...along with their silly song called Situations...**

**Sorry for the cliffy, I just figured maybe I could bring people back to read more if I left one…haha, watch it have the opposite effect. Besides, it's not really that big a cliffy…**

**I'll try to update more often. I'm still struggling with the whole James thing. I have a rough idea, but I'm not sure how to put it onto paper…ARGH! Anways, please, PLEASE review!! I won't request a certain amount, but the more reviews I get the better my self-esteem is, therefore the faster I update. I know, I know, writer's block, but it really **_**will**_** help!**


	20. Chapter 20: Epiphanies

**Author's Note: Well, here we go people! Chapter 20, finally. A milestone for me – I've never written anything all the way through that was more than like…five chapters. **

**I hope you all will like this. Not my best work, but, I've been trying to work on it on every waking hour that I can spare, lol. It's junior year of high school, and that means ACT, end-of-year testing (in all subjects…grr…), and finals. Study, study, study. Plus, AP and IB tests. Argh, all advanced! I'm in all advanced classes. AP & IB are college-level classes, and if you pass the test, you get college credit. Wish me luck!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own the wonderfulness that is the Twilight series…ah, darn…**

* * *

**Chapter 20: Epiphanies**

_(RECAP)_

_I opened my phone without looking at the caller I.D. "Hello?" I asked._

"_Hello."_

_I gasped._

**(BPOV)**

"Leah!" I smiled, my mood shifting back to normal. I moved from the bed to look out the window.

"Hey, Bella," she said.

"What's up?" I asked, curious now.

"Oh, I was just going to warn you. There's gonna be a surprise waiting for you tomorrow morning – just don't mention my name," I could hear the smile in her voice. I raised an eyebrow.

"Okaaaayyy," I said, "thanks for the warning."

"No problem," she said cheerily.

Okay. Something was up.

"What's going on?" I asked, a little hesitant now.

"Not telling!" she said in a sing-song voice. I felt a suspicion bubbling in my stomach, but I wasn't about to get my hopes up. "So," she said. She lowered her voice to a whisper. "How ya doin', girl?"

I sighed, though not in sadness – it was a mix between that and relief. "I'm doing much better."

"Really?" she seemed relieved. "Why? How did this happen?"

"Not telling!" I mimicked in a sing-song voice. "You'll just have to find out for yourself."

I heard her playful growl on the other end of the phone, and laughed. "So," I said. "Where are you right now? Nevada or Bahamas?"

"Bahamas. Daddy's letting me pick two horses, along with Lily, to take with me back to Nevada."

"You're so lucky," I said after a moment. "I mean, I'm really happy for you. Your life seems to be settling down. I hope you and Matt will be happy together."

"I know…me too." I heard her happily sigh on the other line. "Well, girl, I gotta go. Lily's pitchin' a fight with Buster." She heaved an exasperated sigh. Her dad's Paint horse always fought with hers.

"Okay. Love you," I said.

"Love ya too, girl. Bye," she said.

"Bye," I said, and the line went dead.

I jumped when I turned around and saw Edward standing beside my bed. I'd completely forgotten he was even there. I placed my hand over my now fast-beating heart; I could feel my pulse as the blood speedily moved through my veins. I knew Edward could hear it, and maybe even see it, too.

"Hey," I said, breathless from my sudden scare.

He seemed cautious. "Hello," he murmured. I furrowed my eyebrows when he made no move to come closer.

I walked over to him, and wrapped my arms around his statue-like body. "Edward?" I asked quietly after he was unresponsive for about a minute. For a horrifying moment, I thought he was going to disappear, or tell me he didn't love me…

I felt his cool hand brush across my face and his free arm respond to my embrace. "I'm sorry, love…" he whispered. "It's just…"

"Just what?" I asked, my voice a whisper, too.

"I'm just waiting for you to flee. Something I do or say…and then you'll run off, screaming as you go."

I shook my head, placing my forehead against his hard chest. "Never," I whispered. I kissed his chest (well, more his shirt), and felt him heave a sigh of relief.

I felt him brush his lips over my hair, and sighed in bliss.

"So, a surprise tomorrow, huh?" he finally asked.

I should've known he'd be listening. Not that I said anything _too_ embarrassing, at least that I was aware of…

"Apparently."

"Ah."

"Nice ringtone," he said casually; I could see an unknown emotion playing in his eyes. I cocked my head, and placed my head on his cheek.

"What's wrong?" I asked softly.

He smiled wistfully. "I don't know. It's just…sometimes, you make me so sad…"

I furrowed my eyebrows. "Why?"

"It just seems like you're never happy…or, at least like you aren't as happy as you were before you came here."

"What are you talking about? I'm perfectly happy…now that I have you," I added.

He smiled, a half smile, that didn't touch his eyes.

"So, visitors, eh?" I asked, after a moment of uncomfortable silence.

Whatever comfort was left vanished.

"Yeah," he said it like it was the end of the conversation.

I furrowed my eyebrows. "Any idea when they'll arrive?" He shook his head. "I'm guessing this is the end of the conversation?" He nodded, his lips pressed into a thin line. I nodded, and sighed. I walked over to the bed, and looked sadly at the floor.

I felt the bed shift as he sat beside me. I could feel his gaze on me.

"See? I do cause you sadness. And drama. Lots of drama," he added with a sigh.

I looked at him, saying firmly, "Yes, but you're the best thing that's ever happened in my life. Even better than the band, and living in heaven on earth.

"Now I see it. Now I understand." I said, having an epiphany. "The Bahamas were never my heaven on earth…_you_ are."

He shook his head. "Don't be ridiculous Bella."

"But I'm not!" I argued defensively. "You don't understand…" I said sadly, with a sigh. Of course. I probably didn't mean as much to him as he did to me.

"Bella?" I felt his cold, marble hand as he turned my chin to face him. He gave a small smile. "I feel the same way."

I fought the tears of happiness; I'd cried enough. I wasn't a baby. "I love you," I sighed.

He smiled. "Me, too."

We spent the rest of the day, looking through photo albums and discussing our tastes in music, as well as where my band was going.

XxXxXxX

I bolted awake when there was a knock on the door. I blinked, and looked at my alarm. It read 7:45. I scrunched up my eyes. It was Monday morning. Was it Edward? And then I remembered that school was out; it was spring break.

It _couldn't_ be Edward, however, because he had other methods of coming in the house. Something along the lines of _"Breaking and Entering"_, although he never did any breaking. Mostly just entering.

I stood, clearing the idiotic ramblings in my head, and darted down the stairs. I peered through the peephole, and suddenly I saw stars.

I shrieked.

* * *

**A/N: Haha, sorry for the cliffy. But I know what's going to happen now! And in the sequal! Yay me!**

**I'm really really sorry this is so short…I hate short chapters, especially when it takes so long to update. Writer's block & school have caused a kink in my normal writing time. GRR! All well, school's out in 26 days. YAY!!**

**I'll update as soon as possible. ;-) I'm actually working on it, RIGHT NOW! Yay me! lol**

**I also just wanted to say thanks to any of my faithful readers. I have really low self esteem in my life right now. Writing is one of the few things that keeps me going. I'm taking out my emotions on another story I'm writing. And it's very emo. -sigh- If you could review, flames or not, I'd love it. Please, I'm begging you. I need some moral-boosters. Please, and thank you...**


	21. Chapter 21: Banters and News

**A/N: Hey, faithful readers (and any new readers…yeah, YOU)! Thanks for clicking and reading. Thank you thank you thank you.**

**I had over fifty hits. Why only two reviews? Please, please. I really need self esteem. I feel like I'm turning into **_**this**_** Bella from the beginning of the story...for different reasons. Reviews make me happy.**

**Disclaimer: Yeah, yeah, I know, I don't own Twilight or any band references I make…-sigh-**

* * *

**Chapter 21: Banters and News**

_(RECAP)_

_I stood, clearing the idiotic ramblings in my head, and darted down the stairs. I peered through the peephole, and suddenly I saw stars._

_I shrieked._

**(BPOV)**

I quickly yanked open the door. And there stood Jason, Ryan, and Matt.

"GUYS!!" I screamed. I was really glad that the cruiser was gone, or Charlie probably would have had an aneurism. I stumbled into their arms, sobbing and hugging all of them at once – and tightly.

After the initial sobbing stopped and the tears ended, I pulled back and looked at them. Boy, had they changed…except for Matt. He always remained constant. His honey-colored hair was still spiked, and he was as muscular as ever…the only difference was that he was a little more tanned from helping Leah at her ranch. He wore a black, long-sleeved shirt and jeans.

Ryan's beautiful dark brown hair had been styled into an emo cut – bangs framing his face, hair spiked out in the back. He had some reddish highlights in it. He wore eyeliner and all the stereotypical emo clothes (band shirt, tight black pants, and Converse). If we weren't like brother and sister, and I didn't have Edward, then I'd be under his spell.

Jason's light brown, short-cut hair was longer – past his chin - and his left ear was now pierced. He had a Slipknot shirt on, along with some lighter (not heavy like some) Tripp pants.

"Guys," I sputtered again. "Come in," I said, yanking them in the house and slamming the door shut behind us.

They all had wide smiles. "Bella!" They each crowed. Tears started streaming down my face once more.

Were my eyes EVER going to stop producing rivers of salt water?

"You're a mess, Bella…" Matt said, looking me over.

But I could tell that Ryan and Jason were, too. Jason wasn't as visible about it, but Ryan sure was.

"Yeah. Well, Ryan, Jase, you guys are too," I said, punching their shoulders lightly. I dried my tears, and invited them to my room.

It suddenly occurred to me that I had no clue where Edward was. I frowned at this thought as I trotted up the stairs.

"So, how'd you guys get off school?" I asked, motioning for them to sit wherever. I sat on my bed, Indian style. Matt sat on my rocking chair, Jason stood, and Ryan sat beside me on the bed. He gave me a small smile.

"It's spring break, remember?" Jason said in a tone that questioned my sanity.

"Oh yeah!" I smacked myself in the forehead. "Hey, I just remembered that this morning, give me a break."

"Yeah, and you already forgot again," Ryan said sarcastically, rolling his eyes.

"Typical Bella," Jason added jokingly.

"Ha, ha," I said, rolling my eyes at Jason and sticking my tongue out at Ryan playfully.

"So, what's been going on here?" Matt asked. I frowned slightly, and retold everything that had happened in Forks…editing out Edward, at least for now. These guys were really protective of me. And Edward could do more damage to them then they could him.

"Hey, I thought of a cool band name," I smiled. "The Islanders."

"Hey, that is cool," Matt said, pleased. Jason and Ryan nodded in agreement. I jumped up, remembering.

"I have a journal of lyrics I've come up with, here," I snatched up a purple notebook I bought at Hot Topic, which had a faerie on the cover. I handed it to Ryan. He read through it. "Hey, this is pretty good, Bells. I like it." He passed it to Jason, who sat on the floor to read.

XxXxXxX

Time passed quickly. It was eleven before I grew worried about Edward once more. Was something wrong? Was he okay?

And what was worse…was he coming back?

I shook my head, stopping the thought there. Edward loved me. He told me so. And besides, why else would he put up with me, a pathetic human?

Ryan's cell rang, and he walked out of the room. Before he walked out the door, his eyes met mine, and they had a twinkle in them.

"So, Bella, Ryan found a record signer that'd be interested in us," Jason said after several minutes of silence. I looked over to him, smiling.

"Really?" I asked, my smile widening.

"Yeah, and he seemed really enthused. I arranged for us to meet with him in five hours." Ryan said as he walked into the room. His smile was contagious.

I grinned, and looked at the clock. It read 11:17. "Crap, we have to get ready and be at Seattle by 4:30?!" I gasped. I jumped up to get dressed and ready.

I grabbed my latest outfit, one I ordered off of the Hot Topic website. It consisted of a "school" uniform – a plaid skirt with a white button-up shirt, and a tie that matched the skirt. I also got some matching knee-high socks. I quickly brushed my teeth, dressed, and pulled my hair back into pigtails. My chin-length bangs still hung down the side of my face. I glanced down at my nails; the black polish was beginning to chip, but I didn't have time to worry about it. I put on some random silver earrings, and my nose ring. I quickly applied eyeliner and eye shadow to my face, and after deeming myself presentable, I ran back into my room. I pulled out my platform boots and quickly slid them on.

The boys raised their eyebrows at me. I merely shrugged and grinned goofily. This was definitely the gothiest I've ever looked. They chuckled, and all stood.

"Let's go!" Ryan said excitedly. I had to remember, this was just as exciting for them as it was me.

As we went down the stairs, I decided to leave a note on the table in case Charlie or Edward came looking for me. As I rounded the corner, I noticed a folded paper on the table.

I walked over to it, and my heart sped up. In his scroll-like, neat font, it read, _See you in Seattle._

I shook my head, smiling. Of course he'd know. He either listened or Alice had a vision. Then I swallowed nervously. Today, we could be signed to a record company. I fought to keep my nerves as I walked out (and locked) the front door. The boys rented a black 2007 Mustang. I got into the passenger's seat. Ryan was patiently waiting in the driver's seat. Matt was his usual quiet self as he waited in the back seat, while Jason fiddled in the seat directly behind Ryan.

"Can't you at least put on some music?" he begged. I jumped out of the car quickly, grabbed my keys from my cloth purse (that was smothered with band buttons from Hot Topic) and unlocked my truck door. I re-locked it, and quickly got back in the car.

I slid in a disk, not letting them see it.

The hypnotic guitar of "Shut Me Up", by Mindless Self Indulgence, started playing, off of their CD "You'll Rebel to Anything". I heard the guys groan. They loved MSI, but I listened to them A LOT!

"The bass, the rock, the mic, the treble, I like my coffee black just like my metal!" I sang, mimicking Jimmy Urine's high-pitched voice. "I can't wait for you to shut me up, and make me, hip like bad ass! I can't wait for you to shut me up, SHUT! IT! UP!"

XxXxXxX

We drove straight to Seattle, only stopping to quickly grab lunch at a Subway. We went through the MSI CD, the AFI CD Decemberunderground, Dark Light, by HIM, and many others.

By the time we got there, we were all relieved. We followed the directions to the record company, a three story building on the outskirts of downtown.

I checked myself in the car's mirror, and took a deep breath. This was it. And suddenly, a flash of bronze caught my eye; I looked up, and Edward was leaning against the side of the building, smiling hugely. I screeched in happiness and ran, flat-out, to him. Only, I tripped because of my heavy platform boots. Before I could kiss the concrete, two cold, stone-like arms wrapped around me.

"Don't fall before your big break, love," he whispered sweetly in my ear. I smiled slightly, as my vision started to spin.

"Thanks," I muttered, embarrassed.

"Hey, who are you?!" I heard Jason yell suddenly. I heard hurried footsteps as the guys ran over to help me.

"Boys, it's okay. This…umm…" I had to break the news to them at some point, that their "innocent" "sister" was not single anymore. Would they be happy for me?

"This is Edward," I said, and then mumbled quickly, "He's my boyfriend."

"I'm sorry, what?" Jason said, blinking. Ryan's mouth was slightly parted, and Matt just smiled.

"Edward, this is Jason, Matt, and Ryan. Jase, Matt, Ry, this is Edward. My boyfriend." I said, strongly this time.

"It's nice to finally meet you," Edward said. I knew he was reading their thoughts, so I watched his eyes; they seemed pleased with whatever Ryan and Matt thought, but they hardened slightly at Jason.

"Bella, why didn't you tell us?" Jason asked quietly.

I shrugged. "I wasn't sure how," I said truthfully. "I WAS going to, though, trust me." I added. Jason seemed slightly more relaxed. "Umm…we have an appointment, right? Cuz I think it's in one minute."

This seemed to break him from his reverie. He walked quickly to the door, followed by Matt, who smiled at me. He was happy that I finally found someone.

Ryan trailed behind to walk next to me. He smiled. "I'm really happy for you," he said gently, in a brotherly tone.

I fought back tears. "Oh, Ry!" I quickly removed my hand from Edward's and hugged Ryan around the neck. "Thank you," I whispered in his ear.

"No problem, sis," he smiled. "Now come on, we have a CD to make!"

I took Edward's hand in mine once more, and stepped through the threshold of the door…to my future.

XxXxXxX

I stood breathing through a paper bag, trying to even out my oxygen intake. The world spun, causing nausea to wreak havoc in my stomach. Tears streamed down my face.

"Bella! You coming with us?" The guys called from the Mustang.

I shook my head. I reached out and clung to Edward's hand.

"She's going home with me," Edward called lightly. He picked me up and carried me to the Volvo.

"Okay," Ryan said, getting in the passenger seat while Jason got in the driver's seat. Edward gently placed me in the passenger seat of the Volvo, and stroked my cheek lightly with his thumb.

Matt quickly ran to Edward, handing him something. "Here, this is hers. We'll be in Forks' only motel," he chuckled, and ran back to the car.

Edward placed something beside my feet, and then shut my door. I then noticed it was my CD case.

Edward and I sat in the car for several moments, before he finally started back to Forks.

"There's going to be a thunderstorm tonight, according to Alice. We decided we're going to play baseball. You can come if you want."

"Sure," I smiled slightly. The nausea was now gone, and I was no longer spinning.

After a moment of silence, Edward spoke again. "You know, it's not very fair. You look _entirely_ too tempting right now."

I remembered my outfit, and blushed crimson. "Thanks," I muttered. He chuckled lightly, and took my hand.

We were silent for several minutes. Maybe even an hour. Hell, I didn't care. Finally, Edward spoke again.

"Are you okay?" he asked quietly, sweetly.

"Yeah," I said.

And how could I not be?

We were SIGNED!

* * *

**A/N: Hey everyone! So, how did you like it? I estimate there being three more chapters plus an epilogue. Then I'll post the playlist, then the sequel! The sequel will hopefully be better…**

**New poll up on my profile…check it out. Also, check out the link on my profile to my new Vampire Freaks account! Haha, it's fun there. Talk about goth-o-rama. And emoness. -in heaven-**

**Is it just me, or would it be fun to dress like Bella did? I want to! lol...but I like emoness/gothic-ness, so...**

**Please review! I see so many people adding my story to their favorites/alerts…but only two reviews? –cries- Even if you just say, "Love it!" or, "This is CRAP!", I don't care. Haha. Seriously, though.**

**Thanks for reading!**


	22. Chapter 22: The Game

**Author's Note: Hey guys! I'm happy with the turnout on the last chapter; I had two hours to kill yesterday, so I set on figuring out the plot & writing a chappie. I hope you all liked it. Now, I'm gonna clear some things up. For the new readers, Ryan plays bass, but Bella can too. All that's left before they're **_**truly**_** signed is that Charlie needs to sign his parental consent for Bella to be an artist.**

**Disclaimer: If I really owned Twilight, I'd be writing Breaking Dawn & Midnight Sun. But no, I'm not the lucky Ms. Stephenie Meyer.**

* * *

**Chapter 22: The Game**

Of course Edward and I beat the boys back home, courtesy of his insane driving. Charlie had left a message saying he'd be at the station until 9:00. And that meant alone time.

He rocked me quietly in my rocking chair, rubbing circles on my arm. "I'm so happy for you, Bella."

I smiled against his stone-like chest. "Thanks. Me, too." It was a dream come true. I just couldn't believe that we were finally going to make an actual CD. That meant touring, e-school, and popularity. All stuff I could handle, as long as Edward was by my side.

"So, what game?" I asked quietly.

"The all-American sport," he hinted. I narrowed my eyes.

"Since when to vampires play baseball?"

"Hey, just because we drink blood and sparkle in the sun doesn't mean we don't like to play baseball!" At that I laughed; it did make sense. I just couldn't wrap my brain around him playing.

"So, what am I doing?" I asked, looking up into his ocher eyes.

"You're waiting on the sidelines with Esme."

Suddenly, it occurred to me. I was going to meet his family. I shrieked, jumping off of him. I looked at him, wild-eyed, and saw he had panic in his eyes.

"Bella, what's wrong?" he jumped up.

"I'm going to meet your family," I choked out. His face cleared of panic and instead a smile spread across his face.

"Don't worry," he smirked. "I'll protect you."

"It's not _them_ that I'm worried about…what will I wear?" I asked shyly.

He laughed. "Let me get this straight…you're not worried that you're about to meet a family of vampires," – his casual use of the word startled me – "but you're panicked about what to wear?"

I swallowed and nodded. He merely rolled his eyes.

"Bella, Bella, Bella, what am I going to do with you?" he asked, shaking his head. He took my hands in his, ever so gently, and leaned so that he was at the same eye level as me. "Be yourself. Wear what you're wearing. It doesn't matter what you look like; you could have four eyes and nine ears for all they care. They're just happy I'm happy."

"I'm happy you're happy," I said, leaning in to gently kiss his lips. He complied. I started getting dizzy, when he pulled back.

"Besides," he said seductively in my ear, "you look extremely sexy."

At this I laughed, really loud. "HA! Yeah, right," I chuckled.

"No, really, you do!" He said, with a smile, but I could tell by his eyes that he was serious. A crimson blush covered my face, and I muttered a thank-you.

Suddenly, he looked up. "You're friends are around the corner," he said. "I think they were speeding," he smiled, and I rolled my eyes. I jogged downstairs. It was nearly 8:00, and I was starving. Even though we arrived home a little before 7:30 (when it should have been at least 9:00), I hadn't eaten dinner. I quickly placed four hot dogs in the pot of water, and turned the stove setting on high. There was a knock on the door, and Edward called, "I got it!"

I smiled. Could I be any happier?

The boys came into the kitchen, and groaned. "Man, we didn't stop for dinner."

I laughed, "Hot dogs, coming right up." I placed a jumbo-bag of regular Lays chips on the living room table, as well as pickles, relish, ketchup, and mustard.

By the time we were all sitting eating, it was almost 8:30. "So, when are we leaving?" I asked Edward.

"As soon as you're through," he said, smiling.

I nodded, and took a last bite of my fourth hot dog. I noticed Ryan had some mustard smeared on his cheek, and laughed. I took my napkin and wiped it off.

He narrowed his eyes. "You just ruined my make-up. It was a new style, called _condiment_." He pronounced condiment like a French guy.

I laughed, louder than I had all day. Ryan always kept me in stitches. Ryan ended up laughing with me, and everyone else joined in.

"So, where are you going?" Jason asked.

"Edward's taking me to watch him and his family play baseball," I said, eating a chip.

"You? Watch baseball? Bella, you must seriously like this guy," Jason said, his eyebrows raised. I merely shrugged; blush crept up my cheeks.

I waited for the guys to finish before I left. I cleaned off their plates quickly, left a note for Charlie, and all five of us walked out the door.

"I guess I'll see you tomorrow, guys," I said, hugging each of them.

"Bye, Bells," Matt said, hugging me, before walking to the car.

"See you later, Bells," Jason said, tussling my hair. I scoffed at him; I had to look presentable for the Cullens.

Ryan shook his head, and had a twinkle in his eyes. He smoothed back my hair (which I'd have to readjust the pigtails), and wrapped his arms around me. He pulled back, and leaned to whisper in my ear. "You look great, Bella, don't think badly of yourself." Of course he would know how I felt. When we met, it was like our connection just clicked. We had the closest and strongest bond of the group.

I smiled. "You don't look too bad yourself, big bro," I said, wrapping my arms around his neck once more. He was 6'1 (just an inch shorter than Edward), while I was only 5'4, so I had to reach. He bent lower, to help me out.

"Bye, Ryan," I said happily.

"Bye, Bella," he said, walking to sit in the backseat of the Mustang.

I followed Edward silently down the road, slightly confused as to where we were going. Were we walking there? And then, he stopped in front of a ginormous red Jeep. Oh, no.

I blinked, and he slung me over his shoulder so he could place me in the passenger seat. As he helped strap me in, he explained. "This is Emmett's. I borrowed it so we wouldn't have to run the entire way."

…_The entire way._ It took me several moments to process this, before I groaned. "The _entire_ way? As in, we still have to run?"

"No. Correction: _I_ have to run. You get to be carried."

"You know what I mean!" I whined.

"Bella," he said, about to speak, but I just snapped.

"Just drive." I crossed my arms, staring out the window. The light was turned on in the car because his door was still open, and in the reflection of the glass, I could see his hurt expression. But I was a bit too miffed – and _terrified_ – to feel guilty. Or, at least _too_ guilty.

I thought my head would snap off as we drove on what appeared to be an off-road trail. A couple of times, my head slammed against the glass, making a sickening cracking sound. Both times, Edward stopped the Jeep and looked at me with terrified eyes. In those eyes, I could see his thoughts – he was afraid I'd been hurt. I merely rubbed my head and smiled both times, before taking his hand in mine.

Finally, we made it, without any other incidents.

I removed my pigtails, combed my fingers through my hair, and replaced them. I checked myself in the Jeep's mirrors, and got out. "Please, don't hit a tree!" I groaned, burying my face in his chest. I really didn't want to vomit or die just because I went to play baseball with my boyfriend.

He laughed. "Bella, running is second nature to me," he reminded me. He brushed the bangs from my face and leaned to my ear. His cool breath fanned across my cheek, "Besides, how could I ever let any harm come to my angel?"

Blood rushed up my neck and into my face after he said this. I don't think I'd ever blushed this hard.

I looked up at Edward. "I love you," I reminded in a whisper.

He gave a sweet, loving crooked smile. "I love you too."

And then we were running. I buried my face into his back, unmoving. I was almost tempted to see if we were really running, because it felt so smooth.

"Bella, we're here," he said, untangling my limbs. I leaned against him, rechecking my hair. I took two deep breaths, gripped Edward's hand as tight as I possibly could.

"It's alright," he reminded me soothingly. I nodded, and he led me to a clearing.

A flash of white was all that notified me of another vampire's presence. "Hi Bella!" chirped the pixie-like girl. I recognized her as Alice.

"Hi," I laughed nervously.

"Don't be so shy," she assured, winking. In a blink of an eye, she was gone, and in another blink of an eye, she was back – with Jasper.

"Hi," I muttered, waving nervously. I felt assurance sweep through me, followed by confidence. I smiled at him, as if saying thank-you. He merely nodded.

"Hello, Bella," said a voice I recognized – Carlisle.

"Hi, Dr. Cullen," I said, shaking his hand.

"Please, call me Carlisle," he laughed.

"Carlisle," I smiled. Over his shoulder, I spotted Rosalie and Emmett, who were on the other side of the clearing.

"Hello, dear," said a motherly voice. I looked to find a woman standing beside Carlisle. "I'm Esme," she smiled warmly at me.

"Nice to finally meet you," I piped, sticking my hand out to shake hers. She smiled, happy, and shook it. "Edward always talks about how amazing you guys are."

"Why, thank you Edward," chuckled Carlisle.

"So are we playing, or what?" boomed who I assumed was Emmett's voice from across the field.

Edward kissed my cheek. "Wait with Esme," he said, and ran to take his place out in the giant clearing. I thought about something. Why were they playing tonight? I just recalled that Edward said it was going to thunderstorm.

And right on queue, a large clap of thunder roared across the skies.

I was about to ask why vampires had to play baseball in storms, when a thunderclap echoed around me – coming directly from where Emmett just hit with the aluminum bat. My mouth fell open, causing Esme to chuckle.

We talked throughout the game, Esme being interrupted several times to play referee. She told me that she had tried to commit suicide after the death of her son, and that Edward could play piano amazingly. Of course.

And that's when it happened.

The entire coven surrounded me, ushering me into the center of them. Edward had his arms wrapped around me, while everyone else remained guarded.

Alice kept talking, but it was too fast for my stupid human hearing to pick up.

"Edward, what's going on?" I asked, panicked.

"Do you remember yesterday how I disappeared on you, and told you that Alice saw a coven coming to town?" I nodded, so he continued. "Well, they're here. I can hear them; they want to play."

I swallowed, and grabbed two of Edward's fingers.

"Bella, love, I won't let anything happen to you," he said passionately.

And then they stepped through and into the clearing.

* * *

**A/N: So…like it? Dislike? Please, click the lavender button and REVIEW! **

**Man, these chapters are coming faster now. I suspect there will be at least two more chapters, maybe three, plus the epilogue, but I could be wrong. Then, I'll compile a playlist and post it. :-)**

**I have links to pics on my profile so that you can (sort of) see how I picture a couple of the characters.**


	23. Chapter 23: The Hunt

**A/N: Well, hello everyone! I'm sooo sorry for the wait. So...here it is. (BTW - everyone go to my profile. Scroll down where it says that I joined fictionpress, read my storyline, and then vote in my poll.) **

**Disclaimer: Don't own, Stephenie Meyer does! I only own Matt, Jason, Ryan, and Leah.**

* * *

**Chapter 23: The Hunt**

_(RECAP)_

_And then they stepped through and into the clearing._

The one who stepped through first looked rather plain, sort of like your cliché "American" guy, and had brown hair. As soon as the second one came into the clearing, they immediately swapped positions. It was clear the second man – who had an olive complexion and black hair – was the leader. The last vampire was a woman, with strikingly red hair.

As they approached, I noticed two things. One, their stance was cat-like, almost feral, unlike the graceful Cullens. And two, their eyes were a disturbing, horrifying burgundy.

Immediately, the Cullen's stance grew stiff and ready to fight. As I looked at them, fear seeped all the way into my bones. I held Edward's hand tighter, and he returned what was most likely supposed to be a reassuring squeeze.

"We heard you guys playing, and were wondering if we could join!" said the leader.

The Cullens merely glared; I felt a stare boring into my back, and looked over my shoulder to find Rosalie glowered at me. I shrank into Edward's side, positively terrified of both the human drinkers and the thought of being loathed by his sister. Edward didn't take his eyes off of the others, but he did wrap his arm around me and push me behind him. I buried my face against his back.

"It's alright," he whispered. I heard him hiss under his breath, something that sounded along the lines of, "Rosalie!" with some added cursing.

Carlisle stepped forward. "Hello, I am Carlisle. And this is my family, my wife Esme, and my children, Alice, Jasper, Edward, Bella, Rosalie, and Emmett."

I felt a jolt of surprise go through me as he said my name.

"Hello. My name is Laurent," said the leader. "And this is James and Victoria." Carlisle merely dipped his head once.

"Well, I would invite you to play, but we were actually just finishing up," Carlisle's voice rang with authority.

"Ah," was all Laurent said.

It wasn't long after that a breeze blew in my direction, allowing James to pick up my scent. He bounded forward, towards me, only stopping due to the crowd of snarling granite beings surrounding me. Edward was hunched over, teeth bared, when he growled, a sound low in his chest. It startled me, and for the first time, I was terrified of him.

This just seemed to egg James on. Edward snarled, louder than before. Laurent suddenly shouted, "JAMES!" Finally, he broke his gaze from mine, only to look at Edward, before looking right back at me. He stood up slightly from his crouch, though he was still hunched.

Edward stiffened visibly, and spoke quickly to Carlisle. They talked between each other, and then Alice joined in. Edward left the two to talk and walked the foot distance we were apart over to me.

"We need to get you out of here," he said in a voice that was barely loud enough for me to hear. I merely nodded; I couldn't agree more.

Carlisle, Esme Jasper and Rosalie remained, while Edward, Alice, and Emmett surrounded me to prepare for our return home. Edward quickly lifted me onto his back, and started running.

My eyes were too wide with fear to close, so I just buried my face into the crook of Edward's neck. I was scared; I knew the situation was not a good one. I _knew_ in my gut that James wouldn't stop hunting me until he or the Cullens perished…and that terrified me more than anything. I could _never_ allow him to get to the Cullens.

I didn't realize I was crying until Edward had come to a stop and quickly placed me into the car. As he buckled me into my seat, he quickly, roughly, said, "Bella, love nothing will happen to you. I promise."

If only he knew that it wasn't my life I feared for. I mean, sure, I _REALLY _did not want to die, but I couldn't imagine life without the Cullens…

I was jolted from my thoughts as the Jeep started and we were off down the insane trail. My teeth rattled from the quick, rocky motions. My head, once again, smacked the window several times. I expected him to turn right, back towards home, but instead he screeched off into the opposite direction. "Hey, what are you-" I began. Edward cut me off.

"He's a tracker, Alice!" Edward shouted suddenly.

"I know," she spoke calmly.

"He won't stop hunting her until he has her! He'll wait! I could read his mind!"

"I know. Edward, you need to turn around."

"NO! Alice, I can't-" I decided it was about time to have my say in this.

"Go back home, Edward." I spoke softly, calmly. But I knew they heard me.

"NO!"

"Yes," I said, more firmly.

"_NO_, Bella! He wants to _KILL_ you! And he won't stop until he does! We have to get out of here."

"Edward, please."

"NO!"

I'd had it. My calm temper blew a fuse. "EDWARD! Turn around!"

The jeep fell into a shocked silence. "No, Bella," Edward said in a deadly calm voice.

My fingers bit into the seat. My thoughts turned to Ryan, Jason, Matt, and Charlie. "_EDWARD! TURN THE CAR AROUND! I _WON'T _LEAVE RY, JASE AND MATT!_ Or Charlie!" I added.

Alice spoke up again. "Do it, Edward."

He stopped, but did not turn around. "We need to get her out of here," he growled through his teeth.

"I know," I said. "But I'm not going _ANYWHERE_ without my boys. And someone needs to protect Charlie."

Edward growled under his breath. "Fine…" he muttered. He spun the car around, so that the tires squealed on the road. I felt suddenly nauseous and light-headed, and realized that it was because my heart was pounding so strongly and fast in my chest. The world began to spin, and then my world went dark.

XxXxXxX

"_Bella."_

What? I felt oddly buoyant and comfortable where I was, and I didn't feel like moving a muscle.

"_Bella!"_

What did this person want? I wanted to just sleep!

"_Bella, please, wake up! Please, love, wake up!"_

Then it occurred to me whose voice I was hearing. "Edward?" I moaned. My eyes were still closed; they felt _so_ heavy…

"Yes, oh, Bella. Please, love, open your eyes." His voice seemed desperate. How could I resist? My eyes opened finally, and Edward's beautiful ocher eyes were looking into mine.

"Thank God," he muttered, brushing his hand across my cheek. I didn't realize until I saw the smudge of eyeliner that I had been crying. Or, maybe it was from earlier. "Are you okay? What happened?"

"I think it was the stress," I said, slowly sitting up. I noticed that we were still moving; Emmett had taken up post as driver. Alice was turned to look at me, and had a worried expression on her face.

"Edward, what's going on?"

"We're taking you home. Alice and I have been thinking; James is a hunter and will do anything to get you. We think your only hope is running. We're gonna stop by your house so you can pack a few necessities, and then we're going to pick up your friends."

"Is James chasing us?" I asked in a monotone.

"He was. He stopped a while ago; all I could hear in his thoughts was that he needed to stop and think. I can't hear him anymore," he added in a mumble.

I moved closer to Edward, wrapping my arms around him. I needed reassurance; this was such a fucking mess! I inhaled his wonderful scent, and immediately relaxed (at least as much as I could).

We pulled into my driveway as the sun set. James and the red head – what was it? Victoria - weren't here. Edward turned to face me.

"Bella, you have fifteen minutes," Edward said firmly. "I don't care WHAT you say to Charlie, but you have to get out of that house and back in the car. Fifteen minutes," he emphasized. I merely nodded. "Come on, I'll walk you to the door."

As we walked, I thought about what I'd say. And then it occurred to me…but could I really do that to Charlie? I sighed. "Edward, whatever I say tonight, at least until we get to the jeep, don't believe. Okay? Don't listen to what I say." He merely looked a little confused, and I kissed the tip of his nose.

I slammed open the door of the house, screaming. "JUST LEAVE ME ALONE, EDWARD!" Tears leaked from my eyes, but not from anger – from sadness. For what I was about to say.

Charlie rushed into the room. "Bella!" he yelled. "What's wrong?"

"Just leave me alone!" I screeched, and ran up the stairs. Charlie was hot on my heels.

"Did he hurt you?" he yelled.

"NO!"

"Did he break up with you?"

"NO!"

"Bella! What happened?" Charlie demanded. I spun to face him.

"_I_ broke up with _him_!" I darted into my room and slammed the door, locking it. Edward was already there, helping me pack my stuff. I grabbed my iPod (how could I survive without it?), clothes, my phone, chargers, and my guitar. Edward looked at me skeptically, but I merely glared. He nodded, and handed me my bag.

I ran out of my room, flew past Charlie, and nearly fell down the stairs. I didn't though; I was only a foot away from the door when Charlie grabbed a hold of me.

"Bella, where are you going?"

"To Phoenix!" I said, turning to leave.

"Why?"

"I've HAD IT with here!" I snarled.

"But Bella, at least wait until morning," he protested. I turned and walked to the door.

I looked over my shoulder and said quietly, "Just let me go, Charlie." His face crumpled in, and I sobbed as I ran alongside Edward to the jeep.

It took us only two minutes to get to the motel. It took me only two seconds to get out of the car and start running to their room.

I slid to a stop and felt my entire body go numb. _So that's where James went._

"Bella? What's wrong?" Edward called, coming to stand by my side. It was only a split second later that I heard him gasp. As he walked towards me, I could see horror on his face.

The door to the motel room was wide open. Their stuff was strewn all over the floor.

Ryan, Jason, and Matt were gone.

* * *

**A/N: I'm sorry if this chapter wasn't as good. School and testing as been really stressful, and my mind isn't all here lol! I'm sooo fricken tired. –yawns- But only three more weeks and school's out! YES!**

**Does anyone listen to or know the band The Birthday Massacre? If not, I'll post a link in my profile for you to view their page. Their music (as well as other things, hint hint) plays a HUGE part in the sequel, which I am currently planning. **

**That's the other problem; I'm really busy with the sequel, so I've been distracted with this LOL! How weird is that? I'm so enthusiastic about the sequel that I haven't been finishing the first story. –swats own back- Bad me, bad me! I've also been busy writing a story for fictionpress. That's an AWESOME website! I am very fond of one author; she writes amazing stories. Search for Emo Boys Do Cry, and you'll find her! It's a whole fucking series! ADORABLE!**

**Anyways, click the pretty little lavender button and REVIEW!**


	24. Chapter 24: Get Out Alive

**Author's Note: Sorry it took so long guys, I've been uber busy. I have a job now at a vet's office, so combine three to five days of that plus volunteering at the zoo, it adds up. Plus, I'm working on home projects right now. Gah. I've been writing seven different stories on fictionpress, plus another AU Twilight story, to help resolve my writer's block on this story. I'm so so so sorry!**

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer still owns everything, with the exception of my Ryan, Jason, Matt, and Leah (in case you were wondering, pronounced lay-uh)! I do not own the TV show Psych, and the title of this chapter is after a Three Days Grace song – I recommend listening to that song to get a feel for this chapter.**

* * *

**Chapter 24: Get Out Alive**

**(BPOV)**

_(RECAP)_

_The door to the motel room was wide open. Their stuff was strewn all over the floor._

_Ryan, Jason, and Matt were gone._

"No…" I murmured. "No…no, no, no, NO! RYAN! JASON! MATT!" I screamed, tears unintentionally began to fall, and I started to sob. I ran around the motel room, hoping for any signs, yet knowing in the back of my mind that my effort was fruitless.

"Bella!" Edward said gently, taking my sobbing form into his arms. Of course he followed me. "Bella, honey…they're not here."

"Nooo…" I moaned into his chest. It was my entire fault. If I hadn't had them come here, they never would have been taken. If I wasn't so damn tasty, this would never have happened.

Everything was a blur; I didn't even realize that I was back in the Jeep until it wasn't raining anymore. Edward had carried me, obviously; I was sure my feet hadn't moved. They simply _couldn't_ move.

"Bella, we'll find them," he said in a strong, reassuring voice. I merely nodded as tears cascaded down my cheeks. Edward slid into the seat beside me, and ordered Alice to drive. "Bella, love, everything will be okay. I _swear_ to you."

I didn't voice it aloud, but…how could he promise me that? How? My friends were in the hands of a human drinker, confused and most definitely scared out of their wits. And who knows…they could even be…_NO! I won't think it!_

…And it was all my fault. No matter what anyone said, I knew it wasn't the Cullens' fault. There was no way it could be; no, it was definitely my fault.

The next thing I knew, we were in the Cullens' driveway and Edward was carrying me.

As soon as we were inside (and I squirmed out of Edward's arms) Carlisle and Esme immediately rushed over, followed by that leader – Laurent. I shrunk back into Edward's side, and he gently reassured me that Laurent meant no harm.

"It is my humblest apologies," he assured me; his eyes looked honest enough. I looked at Alice, who was standing right beside me.

"Can you see them?" I whispered, my eyes still wide from shock and fear. Not for me – for them.

She shook her head. "I've seen glimpses of his plans to get to you using them as bait, but I can't be sure where they are. They're alive, though, and unconscious. He hasn't hurt them…yet."

I swallowed, fighting back my tears. I had to be strong, for them. Being the panicking idiot I was, I wouldn't get anywhere trying to help them. I quickly wiped off my salty tears, squaring my shoulders and looking at Laurent, who was talking to the rest of the Cullens. Alice put a hand on my shoulder; I looked over to her, and she nodded her head in an approving yet reassuring way. I smiled slightly, and turned to the conversation.

"So James has never, as long as you've known him, lost a hunt?" Carlisle asked.

"He lives for challenges," Laurent said grimly.

"So, will you help us find him?" Edward asked. Laurent shook his head.

"Too big a risk, I don't want to be on James' bad side. I _am_ going to leave the coven, however. So, you say there's a coven in Denali? I'm interested in trying your diet."

I then turned to Edward, no longer interested in the conversation. He turned to me, his eyes meeting mine. We shared a silent moment, not having to say a word – his eyes told me it was going to be okay, we'd get my boys back. My eyes said that I was okay, and I was determined to get them back. He kissed my cheek, and whispered, "Why so brave all of the sudden?"

I lightly punched his arm – for my own safety – and grinned, for the first time since everything happened. "Shut up," I whispered back. Then my face got serious. "I _have_ to find them," I told Edward. "No matter what…"

He nodded, his face grim once more. "I know. We'll find them. But our best bet, for now, is getting you somewhere safe. Somewhere out of state. Once he has a set plan, we can act."

"How about I go to Arizona?" I suggested. "It's the closest thing to home I have on this hellhole continent," I paused, before adding, "Besides here, that is."

Edward shook his head. "He'll know you would go there, it's your home."

I paused, suddenly realizing something. "That's precisely what he'll think! He'll assume I hadn't gone there because it's so obvious!"

"Actually, she has a point," Emmett said. There were muttered agreements around the room.

"Then it's settled," I said. "I'm going to Phoenix."

XxXxXxX

The trip was not one I was eager to repeat. I found myself drifting in and out of sleep; every moment I was awake, I thought about my last look at Edward.

You see, only Jasper and Alice came with me.

Edward and I both knew that this was the only way James wouldn't find me, at least temporarily. Apparently, Victoria was trying to find me around Forks, while James disappeared to who knows where.

The goodbye hadn't been fun.

"_Edward," I whispered. "Promise me you'll get me. Promise me you'll save my boys."_

"_I promise," Edward whispered, kissing my forehead. "I love you."_

A thrill shot down my spine. "I love you too," I whispered. I leaned up, and he tilted his head down into a kiss.

"_I'll see you soon," he assured, with a smile (that seemed somewhat forced). I nodded, as tears began to fall. I was beginning to realize just how much it hurt to be separated from him._

_My stuff was already in Carlisle's Mercedes (it had tinted windows, for we were going to be in a very sunny place), so we were ready to go._

"_Come on," Alice said, taking my hand. "Let's go."_

Now I sat awake in the backseat, leaning my head against Alice. She was kind enough to sit in the back with me while I sobbed about my separation from everyone I loved, and not being able to do anything about it. Alice was a wonderful person, and I found I loved her very much. Jasper was sweet, too, in his own terrifying way. He soothed me with his strange power when I couldn't calm myself.

We made it to Phoenix in a day, in what should have been a three day trip.

I directed Jasper to the airport; we stayed in a motel right next door.

I must've fallen asleep again, because when I came to, I was on a bed with uncomfortable blankets. The wallpaper was swirly, and the carpet was a strange brown. I wrinkled my nose, and went into the other room.

Alice and Jasper were sitting unmoving in front of the TV. I knew neither of them was watching it, however; their gaze was too distant.

I walked over and sat cross-legged on the floor beside Alice, watching the TV. It was a Psych rerun. I tried to keep my attention on the show, but it kept drifting; had Alice seen anything? Was Edward alright? Were my boys okay?

I opened my mouth to ask Alice for any updates, when she interrupted me before I could begin.

"I got some food for you not too long ago. It's over on the table. Edward reminded me that we have to feed you every so often."

"You spoke to Edward?" I asked hopefully? Why hadn't he asked to speak to me?

"No, before we left." Alice turned to look at me. Her eyes were comforting as she looked at me. "Edward is alright, and Matt, Ryan and Jason are okay too. James keeps planning different ways to lure you with them, but can't settle on one…"

I smiled gently, and went to grab my food. I was surprisingly starving, as I hadn't eaten in several hours. There was a medium pizza sitting on the table; it was my favorite – banana peppers and mushrooms. I grabbed a piece; it was still warm. I devoured nearly half of it, feeling satisfied after it. I stretched, yawning; there wasn't much else to do, so I decided to go ahead and take a nap. It was better than sitting up and worrying.

Sleep came swiftly, relieving me of my real-life nightmares.

XxXxXxX

I awoke to find it startlingly quiet. They must've turned off the TV.

I walked into the living room, and found Alice hunched up over a desk, drawing something.

I crept up, looking at her sketch. I scrunched my eyebrows, as what she drew became familiar.

It was where I took guitar lessons.

The studio was not just used for recording songs and albums; the owner often taught people how to play. I had already known how to play, so I learned how to play _better_, as well as how to play bass (which was easy enough).

Alice stood, now completing the picture of the room. She furrowed her eyebrows, and said, "It looks like a –"

"– Recording studio," I finished for her.

"You know this place?" Jasper asked quickly. I nodded.

"I had some lessons there."

Alice and Jasper exchanged glances, and Alice – in one of those startlingly fast movements – pulled out her cell phone. In less than a second, she dialed and was talking quickly to someone on the other line. _Must be Edward,_ I thought.

Jasper must have sensed my distress, because suddenly I felt peaceful, like there wasn't a care in the world.

Alice snapped the phone shut, and marched up to me and Jasper. "Change of plans," she said. "Edward, Emmett and Carlisle are coming to meet us. They're getting on the next flight."

I felt like screaming with excitement. My separation from Edward was becoming more and more unbearable with every second!

And then my phone was buzzing in my pocket; I was startled – I forgot I set it on silent. I snatched it up and went into the other room. It was my house number.

"Mom?" I asked, surprised she was back from that trip with Phil (he was playing baseball).

"No," a whispered male voice came from the other end. "Think again. Don't say anything! They'll hear you. If you want your friends to be alive when you see them again, you'll follow my every instruction."

"Sure, mom, I can do that for you."

"Good girl. Now, say 'I miss you mom'."

"I miss you, Mom." I said sadly. I wanted to find my boys.

"Good. Now, I am at the recording studio around the corner from your house, do you know where it is? If so, say 'of course, mom.'"

"Of course, Mom," I said. I was controlling my emotions, so Jasper wouldn't sense too much distress and get suspicious.

"Great job. Now, I want you to meet me there by tonight at 6. If you don't, your little friends will be dead. Do you understand? If you can come, say, 'sure, mom, no problem.'"

"Sure, Mom, no problem."

"Now say, 'I love you, mom.'"

"I love you, Mom," I said.

"Good girl. I'll see you at six." And with that, the phone clicked shut. I slipped it back into my pocket, and forced myself to be calm. I walked back into the living room, to find Alice hunched over the piece of paper again. I walked up to see three boys tied on a wall that were not there before, and a camera set up on a tripod in the corner. I fought back a gasp; my breathing was heavy. I began feeling dizzy. My boys were tied to a fucking WALL!

And then I blacked out.

XxXxXxX

I came to on the bed, and Alice was beside me.

"You okay?" she asked, an eyebrow raised. I nodded. "Good. Edward would kill me if something happened to you." I swallowed. I didn't want Edward to blame Alice if I somehow managed to escape…to my death. She continued, "Their plane gets here in thirty minutes. We're going to go ahead and leave."

I nodded.

We arrived at the gate ten minutes later. I had less than twenty minutes to formulate a plan of escape…how could that even be possible?

And then it dawned on me – I'd never see Edward again. Despair filled my entire body, and Jasper looked at me funnily. Suddenly, a wave of calm filled my body.

It came to me suddenly, not five minutes later, but I stopped my mind in thinking where I was going. Just the restroom. That was all. I had to go to the restroom.

I requested this, and Alice hopped up to take me.

"Actually, I was going to see if Jasper would come. I want to talk to him. I might grab some breakfast, too."

Alice nodded, sitting back down.

Jasper stood and we walked to the giant restroom with two different entrances. I remembered being confused about that when we first arrived at Phoenix.

"Excuse me," I said calmly to Jasper, and walked into the restroom.

And then I ran.

My breathing came in gasps when I finally made it outside where all the buses and taxis waited. No doubt Alice already saw my escape and was on her way to stop me. I managed to hail a cab, but was forced to share it with a sweaty, overweight man. I wrinkled my nose, reminding myself it was for my boys. I gave the driver my Arizona house address; I'd walk from there to the studio. It was only two blocks away, after all.

It was surprising how hot it was outside. I had completely forgotten the heat of Arizona, even of the Bahamas. Now, more than ever, I wished I was back in the cloudy, wet forests of Forks.

I closed my eyes, imagining that I was back at the gate, greeting Edward. I'd have run up to him, wrapping my arms around him, and giving him a hard kiss on the lips. I'd have whispered that I loved him, and that I never wanted to leave him. And he would have responded the same way.

I was so lost in my dreams, that I hadn't heard the cab driver. "Ma'am? Are you alright? We've reached your destination."

I shook my head, clearing my thoughts. "I'm fine. How much?"

"Forty-three fifty," he said holding his hand to the divider. I handed him a fifty. "Keep the change," I shouted as I dashed out the door.

I ran down the street, terrified that I'd be too late. I glanced at my watch; 5:53 PM. My breathing hitched, and I ran harder. I would've gone faster, but my clumsiness caused me to fall several times, scraping my knees and hands. It also would have helped if I could see! These damn tears blurred everything!

My boots smacked hard against the pavement as I crossed the street to the studio. On the door was a sign that read, "Gone for spring break, will return Monday." I swallowed hard, and pulled open the unlocked door.

It was just as I remembered it. The front room had red walls and mounted instruments; it was filled with instruments for sale, and there was a giant tack board where people placed advertisements for wanted band members, instruments for sale, etcetera.

I walked into the very recording room (the largest one in the studio) where I had mastered the bass guitar. I swallowed, still panting from my run. Sweat beaded down my body, to the point where it was burning my eyes. I wiped my forehead.

"Welcome, Isabella," a low, calm voice spoke from a dark corner. I squinted, but couldn't see James.

And then I saw Ryan, Jason and Matt. They were bound by the wrists and dangling against the wall, unconscious.

I quickly ran to them and shook them. "Jason! Ryan! Matt!" I screamed.

Suddenly, they stirred, blinking. They gaped at me, clearly surprised at what I was doing there.

"Bella?" Jason said in a surprised, panicked voice. "What are you doing here…what's going on?!"

"I'm sorry," I cried. Tears pricked my eyes, and threatened to spill. "I'm so sorry!"

From the dark corner of the room, the voice spoke. "Bella, Bella, Bella? You're not going to tell them what Iam? What your beloved _Edward_ is? What is going to kill you?"

"Bella, what does he mean?" Ryan asked in a choked voice. He gazed at me, fear in his eyes.

"Bella? Are you going to tell them, or do I have to?"

"Tell us what?" Ryan asked. His voice held pure panic.

James emerged from the shadows. He was hauntingly beautiful; hauntingly terrifying. He grinned, showing his pearlescent teeth. A low, animalistic growl emanated from deep inside his chest. My boys all gasped, shivering.

"W-what are you?" Matt asked, his voice quivering.

In a flash, James appeared in front of Matt. He moved to sniff the blood flowing under Matt's skin on his neck. He ran a finger down Matt's vein on his left arm.

"I drink what flows beneath your skin. I cannot go into the sun. What does that make me?"

Everyone – besides me and James – sat in awed, terrified silence. Finally, Jason managed to choke out, "v-vampire."

"Right you are, dear boy!" James chuckled merrily. "And you get to witness me killing your friend. And her vampire boyfriend can witness this as well. But don't worry! You'll go right after her. I'll make it quick." He winked, and continued, "Surely, Edward will want revenge for your slow, painful death." James grinned at me menacingly.

"What?" I asked, my voice shaking. "What do you mean? Edward can watch?" I choked out the last word. Then James pulled a small camcorder from his large jacket pocket. I gasped.

Meanwhile, Jason stared at me with disbelief. "You knew what Edward was? And you still went out with him?"

I glared at Jason, as James set up the camcorder onto a tripod. "Edward doesn't drink human blood. He and his family drink animal blood."

James shook his head. "How they can stand that is beyond me," he grimaced.

"Anyways!" he yelled, startling me. "As they say, on with the show." He clapped his hands together, grinning madly. He pushed record, starting the tape. The tape that would show my, along with my three best friends', deaths. I swallowed; my throat felt tight. I couldn't breathe.

"Finally, I can get my singer! The last bugger got away from me…" he paused, growling. "You know her," he said, smiling wickedly at me. "She was in a mental institute because her family feared her precognitive abilities."

I gasped. "Alice!"

"Yes, very good. Anyways, I almost had her, but then a certain vampire had taken a liking to her, and changed her before I could cause her harm. I, of course, later killed him for that reason. NO ONE stops me from my kill."

I grinded my teeth together, absolutely furious. Red tinted my vision. "But now, I have you, and they have Alice. Fair and square. Anyways," he continued, sending me a look that sent a shiver down my spine. "Enough talk."

He started for me, a scary glint in his eye. I couldn't help it; I ran. I knew it was a fruitless effort, but instinct got the better of me. And then James kicked me, with a force that sent me sprawling against the wall. I gasped, and felt a trickle of liquid fall from my forehead; blood.

I turned, and was hurled against the floor. I stood, attempting to run to free my boys, but was sent flying into the glass barrier. Shards pierced my skin, including in my scalp. Red blurred my vision, this time, not from anger.

"And now," he hissed to me, "You're beloved Edward will have to avenge your death."

"NO! Edward, don't listen to a word –" I screamed, and then I heard a sickening snap, and felt a blinding pain – completely cutting me off mid-scream.

He broke my leg.

I couldn't help it, I screamed in pain; I screamed so loud that my hairs stood on end. I heard my boys in the background cry out for me. And then I looked into his eyes, and new that my death would come quickly. His eyes were absolutely wild, ready to strike. Black was creeping into my vision, I was slipping from consciousness. As he walked over to me, I raised my hand weakly, instinctually, a last effort at stopping him.

The hunter, without a doubt insane from bloodlust, moved in for the kill.

* * *

**A/N: So…what do you think? Please, PLEASE review! Pwetty pwease? Any criticisms welcome. I want to improve my writing.**

**Anyways, Sorry this took so long. Hopefully I'll have the next chappy up by tomorrow, but I have yet to start writing it. I pretty much know everything that's going to happen, though. The next chapter is the LAST one, but will be followed with an EPILOGUE. And then I'll begin to plot out the sequel!**

**I just wanted to say thank you to all who reviewed and encouraged me. You keep me writing! Soon I'll have my OWN stories up on fictionpress, so read them when they're up! Please visit my fictionpress account anyways; the link is on my profile.**


	25. Chapter 25: My Guardian Angel

**Author's Note: Well, here it is everyone, the last chapter! Only the epilogue is left after this (and then I'll post a playlist). A huge thanks to everyone who's supported me through this story! I love you all!**

**Disclaimer: The lovely and talented Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight, I'm merely writing my own adaptation of her wonderful story. I only own the characters Ryan, Jason, Matt and Leah.**

* * *

**Chapter 25: My Guardian Angel**

_Recap:_

_As he walked over to me, I raised my hand weakly, instinctually, a last effort at stopping him._

_The hunter, without a doubt insane from bloodlust, moved in for the kill._

I felt strange. I was surrounded by darkness, and it felt like I was underwater. Muffled snarls and ripping filled my water-filled ears. What _was _that? And why did I smell gasoline?

Was I in heaven? I had to be dead; there was no way I could have survived that.

And then I knew I was dead, for I heard the voice of an angel. My guardian angel.

"Bella!" His muffled voice cried. "No, no, no, no! Bella!"

_What?_ I wanted to ask.

And then the angel was crying, hard dry sobs.

_No, that's not right, my angel shouldn't cry!_ I wanted to reach out and take his hand, to stroke his cheek, to let him know all was well. But…_was_ I well?

I tried to move, but found I couldn't really move my limbs in the darkness. And then I felt all my aches and pains, the worst being my leg. I heard Carlisle's muffled voice then. "She's lost a lot of blood. And it appears her leg – along with a couple of ribs – are broken." Edward hissed, and Carlisle continued. "Alice, come stand by her head and hold her still. I need to reset her leg." It was then I felt a pulsing, burning feeling in my palm, spreading through my hand. Ow! Why did it hurt so much? OW! Edward, Edward, make it stop.

I resurfaced with a gasp. "OW!"

"Bella!" Edward's voice, now clear, said in a relieved tone. "Everything's alright, Carlisle's going to fix you up."

"Edward…" I mumbled, reaching blindly for his hand. He quickly took it.

"Hold on, love, everything will be okay," he whispered to me.

"Edward…" I couldn't get it out! "It hurts," I choked.

"I know, love, we'll fix it. Carlisle's going to give you some morphine."

And then I completely resurfaced, my eyes opening wide. "OW! Edward, it burns, stop the burning!"

Edward looked at the hand he held, and gasped. "Carlisle! Her hand! Look at her hand!"

I heard Carlisle shuffle to get a look, and then his gasp. Since when were my eyes closed?

Carlisle gasped. "She's been bitten!" He sounded absolutely appalled.

"Ow, Edward, it hurts!" I cried.

"I know, love, I know. Carlisle, what can we do?" Edward asked, desperate. My eyes flew open; I needed to see his face.

Alice spoke, out of my field of vision. "You know what has to happen, Edward."

"NO!" he snarled. "Carlisle, there has to be a way!" I was so utterly confused! What had to happen? A way to what?

"Well, you could suck the venom from her hand…" Carlisle suggested. Wait – venom? Whoa… "But you have to do it now, or it'll be to late."

"Carlisle," Edward said in a strained voice. "I don't know if I can do it…"

"Yes you can, son. I know you can. If you want to save Bella, you have to _do it now_. Alice, you need to hold Bella still while I sow her head up. If she's going to lose more blood, we need to make sure this wound is closed up."

I examined Edward's face; it went from unsure to determined like someone flipped a switch. He took my hand in both of his, and lowered his face to my burning, flaming hand.

The initial pain was worse than the flames consuming my hand. I writhed in his grip, a blood-curdling scream escaping my lips.

And then, ever so slowly, as stars began to spot my vision, the flames ceased. Edward released my hand, though he still held it in his hand.

"Is it all out?" Carlisle asked; I think he was finishing up with my head, because there was a strange tugging.

"I can taste the morphine," Edward said in affirmative.

The spots grew, blotting my vision. "Edward," I groaned.

"I'm right here, love," he said soothingly.

"We need to get her to the hospital," Carlisle said firmly.

"I wanna sleep," I moaned. I was _so_ sleepy…

"It's alright, sweetheart, I'll carry you."

I fell asleep before he even settled me in his stony embrace.

XxXxXxX

I woke up to an incessant beeping noise. I felt strangely light-headed, and sort of…numb. I opened my eyes, blinking, trying to assert where I was. Everything was so _bright_…

"I thought you'd never wake up," a beautiful velvet voice whispered in my ear.

I jumped, and then whimpered; my entire body hurt. "Ow…"

Edward's cool hand was cupping my cheek; I could see him now, as he stood over me. "Don't move, Bella love."

I moved my arm anyways, to try and find out what was poking in my nose. A tube. I was about to yank it out, when Edward snatched my hand, placing it back against my side.

"Sorry, can't allow you to do that," he murmured. He pressed my hand to his cheek. "I can't believe I almost lost you…it's all my fault!"

"No, Edward," I mumbled. "It's no one's fault. If anyone, it's James' fault. Please, don't blame yourself; you're only making me more miserable seeing you like that. And more mad."

He chuckled darkly. I furrowed my eyebrows. "I'm not going to change your mind, am I?" I whispered. "You always blame yourself. You blame yourself for everything."

Edward didn't say anything; his expression of self-hate didn't change.

"Edward, please, believe me," I whispered sadly.

His expression softened, and he nodded. "You're right. Of course you are. It's just, I can't help it…I keep thinking of all the things I could have done to prevent this…"

"Hey, where are my boys?" I asked suddenly.

"They've been treated for minor bruises and cuts; right they're eating lunch with your mom and Charlie."

"How are they doing?" I said it so low that no one else but a vampire would be able to hear it.

"They're a bit emotionally scarred, but are just happy you're okay. They believe that we won't harm them; they trust you. They are still a little hesitant around us," he chuckled darkly. "They, along with your mother, have hardly left your side."

"You have?" I whispered.

"No, I've been here too. Don't worry." He kissed my forehead.

Then something clicked. "Wait…Mom and Charlie are here?" I gasped. He nodded. "So…why are you here?" He gave a confused look, and I realized how it sounded. "I mean, what did you tell my Renée and Charlie?"

"Oh," he said. "We're here to change your mind and come back. When you came to visit us, you tripped and fell through a two-story window." He chuckled. "Alice had fun fabricating the evidence."

"I'll bet," I said wryly.

"You're mom is coming," Edward said suddenly. He placed my hand back against my side, and ran to a chair. He winked at me, and then pretended to be asleep.

Just as his eyes closed, Renée walked through the door.

"Bella! My Bella…oh thank God you're finally awake!" she ran to my side, and took my hand.

"How long have I been asleep?" I asked.

"Three days," she said. I raised my eyebrows, but found it hurt my forehead, so I stopped.

"Why weren't you more careful?" she asked quietly. "I don't want to lose you to you clumsiness."

I saw Edward smirk behind my mother. I frowned, which hurt; I yelped. "Ouch," I winced. "Remind me not to move. At all."

Renée chuckled, and we fell into silence. Renée was the one who broke the silence.

Renée looked at me, and smiled. "I have the most amazing news!"

"Let me guess…Phil got signed?" I sighed. I knew that was what would get her so excited. That was why they had been gone, after all, and why I had left to Forks.

"Yes! Oh, how did you know?"

"Just a guess," I shrugged. "OUCH!" Renée looked at me with disapproving eyes. Then they had excitement shining in them again. "Yes, and you'll never guess where…in Jacksonville, Florida!"

"That's great mom, you'll love the sun and the ocean."

"Yes! And you'll be able to go to the beach after homework, and can scuba, and I'll even let you visit the Bahamas a few times a year! Just think, the sun Bella –"

"Mom, Mom!" I groaned. "I'm not moving to Florida."

"But of course you are, silly! You don't have to live in Forks anymore!" she had a look in her eye that made me feel like she thought I was insane.

"But, I _like_ Forks!"

"No you don't, Bella! You hate the rain, the dreariness…don't you miss your friends in the Bahamas?"

"Yes but…I don't_ want _to move…" I sighed. My glance slid quickly to Edward, who, though his eyes were closed, had a slight frown.

Renée caught my glance. "Is it…the boy?" she whispered.

I sheepishly grinned. "Part of it."

"You know, he hasn't left your side once! I think he loves you." She sounded a bit scornful.

"Yeah, I know."

"And how do you feel about _him_?" Uh-oh. Renée was pretty touchy when it came to relationships at a young age.

"Well, it's more than a crush…" I mumbled.

"Bella…do you _love_ him?" she asked skeptically. "Because I don't want you thinking that you do, and then rushing in and marrying him after you graduate. You have more important things to think about than boys; school, for example. I don't want your heart getting broken; I know this Bella, I've lived it."

"Mom, listen." I spoke before she could continue. "I've never felt this way about anyone before. I've never so much as had a crush on someone. This is new to me, but I know…I _know_…that the way I feel about him _means_ something. I've never been so sure of anything. But don't worry; I won't do anything drastic, like get married, before I _really_ think it through. I really like Edward – more than I thought possible. So please, mom…tell me. Do you approve of him?"

She looked awestruck at my speech. It took several times of opening and closing her mouth before words came out. "Y-yes, I have to say…I do. He is such a polite, sweet young man. And…_handsome_! I must say, the Cullens are better looking than any model I've ever seen!"

I giggled. "Yeah, but that's not what matters. Isn't it strange that someone can be so _kind_ even with the looks? They don't even _try_."

Renée's mouth hung open. Then she giggled. "I feel like I'm in high school all over again!"

I laughed with her. It's a good thing I knew that Edward loved me, or this would have been a _really_ awkward conversation to explain later.

Renée smiled warmly at me. "Bella, I trust you. If you're sure, if you absolutely love him, then I know you'll do the right thing. You're not me, you won't make my mistakes."

I smiled. "Thanks, Mom."

She smiled in return. "Well, I'm going to go. Do you want me to send the boys in?" I looked at Edward, who smiled as if to say, 'whatever you want'.

"Sure."

As soon as she left, Edward was by my side.

"So they know you're vampires and are okay with it?" I wanted to clear this so I wouldn't blab about what I wasn't supposed to. He nodded an affirmative.

Five minutes later, Ryan, Jason and Matt walked through the door and rushed to my side. Ryan sat on my other side, taking my hand, and sighed in relief. "Thank God you're okay," he murmured.

I smiled slightly, looking over all of them. Jason was the worst; his hair was tousled, and he had some bruising along his jaw. A few nicks were along his forehead and he had a busted lip. Matt was seemingly okay; all he had was a couple of scratches and bruises on his face. Ryan's hair was down, not in spikes like before, and he had more bruises than scratches.

"Are you guys okay?" I mumbled.

They nodded.

Suddenly, I burst into tears. It hurt my body, but it felt good to let it out. "I'm so sorry!" I sobbed. "I never meant to involve you in this!" I wailed. They all found places to stroke in comfort.

Ryan kissed my head and whispered in my ear, "All is well, sister," he smiled, and stroked my face. "I'm…we're…just glad you're okay."

"We thought we were going to lose you there for a second," Matt added, a frown creasing his face. "I've never been so terrified in my life."

"Yeah," Jason said, "Thanks to the Cullens, to Edward, you're safe. If they hadn't come…" he shook his head, not saying anything else. We all knew what the end of that sentence was.

I smiled, and sighed.

"We ought to let you rest," Matt said, giving my hand one last pat. "See you later," he smiled. "We're staying in the motel next door, thanks to Carlisle who is paying for our stay."

"Soon we'll have to return home, but we'll be back as soon as school lets out so we can record our first EP," Ryan said, excited.

I grinned, and then winced. "I can't wait!"

They all nodded in agreement. They each said their goodbyes, and exited through the door. It was just me and Edward now.

"So…" I said, fiddling with a wire that was taped to my skin. I refused to acknowledge that there was a needle inside me.

Edward seemed to read my expression. "Oh, sure, you'll go meet a vampire in will be your death, but oh no, you can't stand needles," he said in a dark, sarcastic way.

I glared back at him. "My friends were going to be _blood donors_, Edward, and if you can't understand that I had to _do_ something, anything, to save them, then…then…"

Edward's face softened. He silenced me, saying, "Bella, love, I understand. I'm sorry. I was out of line to say such a thing. You care very much for them, as they do you, and I have no right saying that you can't save your loved ones. I just wish…I just wish I could've gone with you."

"If you had, they'd have died," I said simply. "I had to go by myself."

"I know," Edward sighed. "I just…I can't stand it. I almost lost you…if I hadn't stopped drinking your blood, if I drained you dry, I don't know what I'd do…" A strange expression adorned his face, making my heart speed up slightly. I didn't like that face. "If I had never met you, if I went away, no danger could befall you…" he said, almost in thought. By now my heart was racing, and I was pretty sure I was starting to hyperventilate.

"Edward, promise me something. Promise me you'll never leave me," I gasped, grabbing for his hand that rested on the bed beside mine and gripping it. He didn't return the squeeze. "Please," tears spotted my vision. "Please promise me!"

"Bella, love, you're over-reacting," he spoke quickly, wiping the tears from my eyes.

"_Promise me!_" I snarled, my heart still pounding away.

"I'll never leave you as long as you need me," he assured.

It wasn't a promise, which didn't ease my nervousness. He could still hear my heart pounding away, and even the monitor showed how uneasy I felt. "Time for more pain meds," he said, pressing a button for a nurse.

"I won't take them!" I said stubbornly.

Edward eyed the IV bags, and then shook his head. "I don't think you swallow these meds, Bella."

That was when the nurse came in. "Good afternoon, Bella! Nice to see you're awake. I'll notify your doctor. Until then, are you ready for more meds?"

"No!" I said stubbornly, just as Edward said 'yes'.

"No need to be brave, dear," she smiled. She prepared a needle, and injected it into the IV bag. She left the room.

I gasped for breath; I wasn't ready to sleep again!

"I'll be right here, love." Edward said, finally returning the squeeze in my hand.

"I don't want to sleep, I don't want to go back to the nightmares. I don't want you to leave me again…" my eyes began to droop. Edward's cool, marble thumb stroked the back of my hand.

"As long as you need me, I'll be here. I won't let anything harm you," he whispered, kissing my cheek.

"I love you," I sighed.

"I love you too."

Darkness swallowed me once more.

* * *

**A/N: Well, that's all for now, folks! I'll be posting the Epilogue sometime this week, and then the playlist. If you all have any suggestions for songs that fit any part of my story, please do tell and I'll add them to the list!**

**Please, R&R!**


	26. Epilogue

**Author's Note: This is it, people! Over a year later and it's finished! That's all I'll say for now. Here it is…the epilogue.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own, Stephenie Meyer does! Lyrics found on lyricsmode(dot)com. I do not own the songs mentioned, either – Supermassive Black Hole, Newborn and Falling Away With You belong to Muse, Island belongs to The Starting Line, Be My Escape belongs to Relient k, Typical belongs to Mute Math, Into the Ocean belongs to Blue October and My Heart belongs to Paramore.**

* * *

**Epilogue**

"This is absolutely ridiculous!" I complained to Alice as she made me try on a baby blue dress that was obviously by some French designer. "If you're going to dress me up, _at least_ let me pick out my clothes!"

Alice huffed. "Fine!" She allowed me to pull off the dress; she placed it back on the wrack in her overly-large closet. I yanked my black skinny jeans back on, looped my silver pyramid-studded belt on, and pulled on my black and red skull baby doll tank top. I slid on my red Converse low-tops, glad to have my feet out of those horrid stilettos.

"If my designs aren't good enough for you, what are you willing to wear?" Alice asked, hands on her hips.

"Okay, first: I just have a certain taste for clothes; your designs are really good, just not my type. And second: what's the occasion?"

Her face turned a little happier. "Not telling," she said in a sing-song voice. I glowered.

"How long until I have to wear the clothes? Do I have time to design my own?"

Alice's face was pure joy by then. "Why of course!" She pulled out some paper from a drawer. "Design away!"

I thought about it. The occasion was obviously classy, because of what she kept having me try on. I sketched out a corseted black dress that fell down in layers; the first layer ended just above my knees, while the rest cascaded down into a train. There would be a sort of bow on the back of my dress, below the corset. The spaghetti strap would tie around the back of my neck. For shoes, I would wear knee-high boots, and I would wear arm-length black gloves. I handed it to Alice, who wasn't surprised or anything; she had obviously seen it in a vision.

"I'm impressed, Bella. You know what you like to wear. I already have your fittings, so I'll get these made for you and back just in time! These are high priority!" She ran from the closet into her room, and while she was busy talking on her phone and faxing my info and designs to some designer that lived who knows where, I snuck from the room.

"Do you know where Edward is?" I asked Emmett, who was on the landing.

"Hunting with Carlisle and Jasper; he just left, actually, and told me to tell you."

"Thanks, Emmett," I sighed, hobbling back into Alice's room. My leg was still in a cast; it was going to be taken off in a little over three weeks. I sat on her bed, waiting for her to finish. I toyed with the necklace I was wearing; it was a hematite toned chain necklace that had a skull butterfly pendent. Edward had gotten it for me. Speaking of Edward, I had a question I needed to ask Alice; it had been nagging me for weeks. This was the first time I was alone with Alice…

Alice snapped her phone shut at came to stand in front of me. She frowned slightly. "I shouldn't answer your question…Edward will be _furious_."

"But I have a right to know!" I said firmly in return.

She sighed, and came to sit beside me. "So…you want to know how you become a vampire?"

I nodded. I had a theory, ever since I heard them talking about 'sucking the venom from my blood'.

She gave a final sigh, and began talking. "First of all, you must know…vampires don't have fangs, but our teeth are coated in venom. When a vampire bites you, the venom goes into your blood. The venom spreads slowly throughout your body, changing you, until it reaches your heart. Once the venom reaches your heart, your heart stops, and you're a vampire. That's the gist of it, basically."

So my suspicions had been on the right track…

"So…why did Edward not let the venom spread? Why didn't he let me become a vampire?"

"Edward believes that once you become a vampire, you lose your soul. He believes that by letting you become a vampire, he'd have taken your soul away from you."

"Seriously?!" I asked, shocked. "That's ridiculous!"

"I know! No matter what we say, that's what he believes. Nothing will change his mind." Alice said, shaking her head.

I sighed. I had little hope that Edward would ever change me.

"Don't worry, Bella," Alice said with a twinkle in her eye. "One way or another, you'll get your wish."

I grinned. "Thanks, Alice." I hugged her, and she hugged me in return.

"So, you're doing your first recording in three weeks?" she asked, changing the subject.

"Yes!" I said excitedly. "The boys will fly up as soon as they graduate, and we'll record our EP with Rough Alchemy Records. A guy named Ronnie is going to produce our record. We signed a deal for the EP for now; if we sell well, we'll get offered a three-record deal."

Alice smiled. "Congratulations, Bella; I know you guys will do well," she said, winking. I smiled in response.

"I guess I'll go watch some TV while I wait," I said, grabbing my crutches and hobbling down the stairs.

XxXxXxX

_Saturday, Two Weeks Later_

"BELLA!" Alice yelled from upstairs. I rolled my eyes, smiling at Edward.

"So, you're still not going to tell me what this surprise is, are ya?" I asked. He shook his head, grinning. "Carry me up onto the landing?" I asked hopefully.

"Of course," he grinned. He picked up both me and my crutches, and carried me to Alice's doorway. "Have fun," he whispered sarcastically into my ear, before disappearing to his own room.

I walked into Alice's room, peering around. Alice skipped happily out of her closet, holding a large white bag that contained, most likely, my dress. She laid it out on the bed.

"I haven't looked at it because I know it's exactly what you want. I saw what your expression was when you opened the bag. So, go ahead," she gave me the OK.

I unzipped the bag, pulling out the designer-piece. I examined it, a wide smile crossing my face. "Oh Alice, I love it! Thank you for doing this!"

"No problem Bella! If you ever have any other clothes you want made, just give me a shout." She said, winking. "So, come on, let's put it on!"

Five minutes later and I was in my new dress, which fit me perfectly. Since I still had my cast on (a black one, as I had requested), I only was able to wear one of my knee high boots. Alice helped me put on eyeliner and eye shadow, as well as some blush, and some other make-up she decided I needed. She combed through my hair, pinning the top layer up onto my head with a black butterfly clip; she also pinned my bangs away from my face. The lower layer cascaded down my back. She recoated my nails with black polish, and clipped on an Alchemy Mortifera Cross necklace; it had a black ribbon necklace that attached to two skeletal hands; each hand attached to two chains that held a decorative silver cross with purple rhinestones. As a last touch, I slid on my black arm-length silk gloves.

I stood, moving over to look at myself in the mirror. I gasped; I couldn't help it…I was actually pretty!

"Edward is going to be drooling over you," she said under her breath to me; he was obviously listening.

I grinned. "So…can I go see him?"

"Yes," she said. "You can go."

I walked down the stairs in my crutches; I didn't look up until I had made it off safely.

When I looked up, I gasped. I don't think my eyes had ever been so wide.

I was staring at the most beautiful creature that ever walked the earth. Edward looked stunning in his black tux; the black clashed with his pale skin…but that made him ever-the-more beautiful.

And the funny thing was that he was gaping at me. _Me!_ I smiled, blushing.

He grinned, and held his arm out. "Ready to go?"

I looked pointedly at my crutches.

"Lean on me."

I nodded. I removed the crutches from under my arms, handed them to Edward, and gripped Edward's arm. We walked outside, and I waited impatiently for him to explain himself.

And boy, did I ever get furious when we reached our destination.

"Prom?" I seethed. "_PROM?!_"

Edward grinned. "Every experience counts. Now come on, let's have fun."

Fun my ass. Wait till I fall and embarrass myself, Mr. I'm-so-sexy-and-handsome-that-I-don't-know-it. I glared, and got out of his Volvo. I attempted to walk on my own, but ended up falling – into Edward's arms. He chuckled, and I muttered, "Shut up." He, of course, laughed even more.

We walked through the threshold, into the place that would no doubt end in embarrassment on my part.

XxXxXxX

Okay, so the night hadn't been so bad.

The only interesting thing that had happened was that Jacob paid me a visit. Edward had been more than a little miffed. Apparently, Jacob's father Billy had sent Jacob for him to warn me that dating Edward wasn't a good idea. We laughed, and Jacob left, embarrassed. Jacob was a sweet guy; he'd be cool to hang around with.

The rest of the night was okay. Anything with Edward was amazing, even dancing. He let me stand on his feet while we waltzed around. Everyone adored my dress and outfit, and I smiled smugly the whole time.

"Thanks," I told him as he walked me to the doorstep. He handed me my crutches, which I used for the first time that night. It was nice to not have to lug them around. "I actually had…fun."

Edward grinned. "I knew you would." He leaned down to smell the blood that flowed under the skin of my neck – as he puts it, 'resisting the wine but smelling the bouquet'. I shivered as his nose skimmed along my skin.

He looked up and smiled. "Charlie is waiting to find out how it went. Wait until he sees how beautiful you are," he smiled. I smiled in return, and leaned up for a kiss.

XxXxXxX

_One week later_

My heart was hammering in my chest, excitement flooding in my veins. This was it. This was it.

Edward smiled at me encouragingly. I swallowed, placed my fingers in the right position on the strings, and moved the pick.

I was recording the guitar for Typical, a song that was going to be on our EP…the first time I'd ever recorded professionally.

With drums and bass out of the way, after me, all we had to do was vocals. Then we would add anything else, and finalize it.

There were going to be eight tracks on the record. We had talked with our producer, and decided the order of the songs on it. It went:

1. Supermassive Black Hole  
2. Newborn  
3. Into the Ocean  
4. Island  
5. Typical  
6. Falling Away With You  
7. Be My Escape  
8. My Heart (Paramore cover)

We spent two entire weeks recording the album. Leah flew in to record keyboard, piano and violin in some of the songs. When it was time to do the last two songs on the EP, Alice collected Edward and took him back to Forks – a good, long way from Seattle. He wasn't happy, but she said that Edward needed to hunt. So he, Emmett, and Jasper went to Canada for the weekend for some exciting game.

When it finally came time to record the vocals for My Heart, the Paramore cover, I thought my heart was going to beat out of my chest. I was doing the vocals for this; Jason would sing in the background at a certain point.

I went to the microphone, pretending Edward was standing in the window, looking at me; I pretended he was there, and I was singing to him.

… "This heart, it beats, beats for only you…this heart, it beats, beats for only you…" I sang, emotion strong in my voice as I pictured Edward.

I was exuberant by the time I was done; I couldn't wait for Edward to hear it!

"Great job!" my boys and the producer told me when I joined them in the room where we'd finalize the details. After giving it a listen and deciding it didn't need re-recording, Jason was sent to record his bit.

Ryan placed his arm around my shoulders, hugging me against his side. "Great job," he smiled. "I know Edward is going to melt when he hears that."

I smiled, blushing. "Thanks. I just can't wait to play our first live show."

"Alice has that set up for us, you know," he said, and we walked to sit in computer chairs (you know, the kind that spun and had wheels). "The first being on Grand Bahama Island, and then the rest all along the west coast."

"I can't wait to show Edward my home. Hell, I can't wait to see my home. My _old_ home," I revised. "So, you gonna move to the mainland any time soon?"

"Obviously," he grinned. "Matt's going to live with Leah, but Jason and I figured we'd buy an apartment here in Seattle."

"Sounds good to me," I said with a sigh.

My future sounded like it was coming together. Our EP was recorded, Ry, Jase and Matt were moving to the mainland, and most importantly, my friends and I would be living our dream…with Edward by my side.

XxXxXxX

"Bahamas!" Jason shouted to the eager crowd of 1,500. "We wanted to give a huge thanks to all of you; this night has been the best night of our lives, and if it weren't for you, then we'd be doing jobs that were unfulfilling. Our EP will be available for sale this Tuesday, so please, be kind and BUY it! Now, for a switch of gears; Bella is going to be taking the microphone."

I removed my guitar from my shoulders, handing it to a stage hand; the stage hand then handed Jason his guitar. I grinned at Matt, Leah, and Ryan, and then took my place by the microphone. I was slightly out of breath, from both playing and rocking hard and from nerves. "First off, I wanted to say that Jase is right. Thanks to ALL of you, you've made this life worthwhile. This is the last song of the night, and it's dedicated to my reason for living, my Edward." I caught his eye; he was directly in front of me, in the crowd. "I love you, Edward," I smiled.

_"I am finding out that maybe I was wrong  
That I've fallen down and I can't do this alone_

Stay with me, this is what I need, please?

Sing us a song and we'll sing it back to you  
We could sing our own but what would it be without you?

I am nothing now and it's been so long  
Since I've heard A sound, the sound of my only hope

This time I will be listening.

Sing us a song and we'll sing it back to you  
We could sing our own but what would it be without you?

This heart, it beats, beats for only you  
This heart, it beats, beats for only you

This heart, it beats, beats for only you  
My heart is yours

This heart, it beats, beats for only you  
My heart is yours  
(My heart, it beats for you)

This heart, it beats, beats for only you  
My heart, my heart is yours  
(It beats, beats for only you. My heart is your's)  
This heart, it beats, beats for only you  
My heart, my heart is yours  
(Please don't go now, Please don't fade away)  
My heart is yours  
(Please don't go now, Please don't fade away)  
My heart is yours  
My heart is yours  
(Please don't go now, Please don't fade away)  
My heart is yours  
My heart is...  
yours  
my heart is..."

I had tears in my eyes, and was more pleased with myself than ever. That had been absolutely exhilarating. I don't think I'd ever been so happy – I was with my friends, back in the Bahamas, singing and playing music in front of a _huge_ crowd.

And the best thing about it was that Edward was in that crowd, cheering me on, as he would be for many years to come…maybe even for forever.

* * *

**A/N: Well, that was it! I'm going to now start mapping out the sequel. My toughest thing is whether I should include Jacob or not, and if so, how? Please, share ideas! I'll give one hint about the plot: The major event that occurs at the beginning of New Moon does happen in my sequel, so Bella takes out her pain through music. Her band kicks it off and becomes famous. The title will be, "The Birthday Massacre", so keep an eye out for it!**

**If you have any confusions or a question, ask in your review and I'll respond when I post the playlist.**

**Toodles!**


	27. Playlist

**As I promised – the playlist! It'll be by chapter – I'll put songs that were included, as well as some that relate. I don't have songs for every chapter, unfortunately…if you have any suggestions, I'll go back and include them!**

**I'm busy sketching out the outline for the sequal, The Birthday Massacre. Once I have the first few chapters done, I'll start posting.**

**Disclaimer: Uh, obviously I do not own these songs! I just put them together to relate to the story.**

**Chapter 1:**

1. By myself – Linkin Park

2. I'm Not Okay (I Promise) – My Chemical Romance

3. Into the Ocean – Blue October

4. Home – Foo Fighters

**Chapter 2: **

1. Injection – Rise Against (Bella's wearing a RA shirt. The song sorta fits the story)

**Chapter 3: **

1. Unwanted – Kill Hannah

**Chapter 4: **

1. B.Y.O.B. – System of a Down (Bella's favorite SOAD song…she's wearing a SOAD shirt)

2. Who I Am Hate Who I've Been – Relient k

**Chapter 5: **

1. Supermassive Black Hole – Muse

2. Map of the Problematique – Muse

**Chapter 6: **

1. Make Up – Escape the Fate

2. The Permanent Rain – The Dangerous Summer

**Chapter 7: **

1. Dirty and Left Out – The Almost

**Chapter 8: **

None

**Chapter 9: **

1. Evolution – Korn (Bella's favorite Korn song…she's wearing a Korn shirt)

**Chapter 10: **

None

**Chapter 11: **

1. Under the Milky Way – Kill Hannah (The Church cover)

**Chapter 12: **

None

**Chapter 13: **

1. Down With the Sickness – Disturbed (what Bella wakes up to)

**Chapter 14: **

1. Be My Escape – Relient k

2. Supermassive Black Hole – Muse (yeah, I know I added it twice)

**Chapter 15: **

None

**Chapter 16: **

1. Wicked Game – HIM (Chris Isaak cover) (one of Bella's favorite HIM songs…also, she's wearing a HIM heartagram necklace)

2. Stolen – Dashboard Confessional

3. Lips Like Morphine – Kill Hannah

**Chapter 17: **

1. Irresponsible Hate Anthem – Marilyn Manson

2. Fake It – Seether (Bella's favorite Seether song; she's wearing a Seether shirt for pajamas)

3. This is the New Shit – Marilyn Manson

**Chapter 18: **

None

**Chapter 19: **

1. In Joy and Sorrow – HIM (hey, it's the chapter title, I gotta use it…right?)

2. American Idiot – Green Day (Bella hums this)

3. Not Good Enough for Truth in Cliché – Escape the Fate (Bella's ringtone)

**Chapter 20: **

None

**Chapter 21: **

1. Along the Way – Thee Armada

2. Shut Me Up – Mindless Self Indulgence

**Chapter 22: **

None

**Chapter 23: **

1. Time Is Running Out – Muse

**Chapter 24: **

1. Get Out Alive – Three Days Grace

2. Watch Me Bleed - Scary Kids Scaring Kids

**Chapter 25: **

1. Your Guardian Angel – The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus

**Epilogue: **

1. Invincible – Muse

2. Hero/Heroine (Tom Lord-Alge Mix) – Boys Like Girls

3. Beautiful Day – U2

4. Born for This - Paramore

Also, in case you were wondering! 

Their EP (that was to be released after their first concert) was called "The Islanders", and had nine tracks (which are listed in the epilogue).


	28. UPDATE!

**UPDATE**

Well, I've been going through this story and am finding _all kinds_ of little things that irk me. I'm going to re-write several scenes, so I'll keep you posted. Just keep an eye out!

I do have bad news, and I'm so, so, so sorry to say…I am pretty sure that I am going to cancel the sequel for this story. I have other pieces I'm working on, and you can view their summaries in my profile. Be sure to vote which one you like best! I'm personally more into the currently untitled one. Also make sure you check out my Fictionpress account – I'm going to be posting all kinds of my own personal works soon. I feel like I've finally found my own "voice" in writing, which makes me happy. I'm actually liking my own pieces, so…yeah. You can read summaries my fictionpress site – on my profile, it's my homepage.

Anyways, I'm so sorry. I eventually may write the sequel to this story, it's just I've been _so_ busy with other things. I'm sure you guys understand, haha.

Happy reading!

Emily, AKA Churchill Vampiress.


End file.
